Star Fox Highlight Days
by Zythxx
Summary: Next installment into the High School series. With Fox and Jessie's baby born, old friendships broken and put back together. And stepping up to the challenge of raising a baby kit as a teenager, just how hectic and crazy can things get? You have no idea..
1. Dreading That Day

_Openning Notes_

_Sequel to __**Star Fox High School Days**_

_Enjoy the first chapter! _

_Zythxx_

X

Pencils scratching letters on papers and the sound of the ever slow ticking clock were the only audible sounds in the small classroom with no more then a dozen teenage species of students. Private lessons ranging from the freshman level to the seniors were just about over for the day. The snow white vixen teacher was leaned back in her chair reading a few passages of her favorite book as her checking-in with the students were done for the day, and most were now just waiting for the day to be over. The two sides of the book smacking together as she closed it were in perfect alignment as the dismissal bell rang.

"That's all for today class, please make sure you turn in your written reports and be ready for your essay final presentations by tomorrow. Class dismissed." She watched as her small handful of students quietly policed up their things keeping to themselves and scurried out the door, well all except one student that is. Her face showed the slight annoyance the young vulpine was developing in her side. He had fallen asleep in class again; did he think this was some kind of game? Soaring Stars Privateer Schooling was one of the most expensive private schools on this side of the Lylat system after all. She abruptly and suddenly slammed the butt of her book straight in front of the vulpine causing him to spring awoken immediately as his papers went flying everywhere. He looked to his left and then to his right several times and finally laid his eyes upon his annoyed instructor.

"Fox what is this? This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class this week! Are my lectures just too much for you or just don't hold your interest anymore?" She sounded a bit enraged as he couldn't blame her.

The troubled teenager only let his eyes fall to the side and redirect him, how could she possibly understand?

"No it's not that at all Ms. Cloud." The vixen teacher knew there was something deeper in the midst, something he didn't want to share openly with her. She could see within his emerald eyes that same despondent vulpine he was when he first arrived into her classroom.

"Fox," She sat upon his desk and crossed her legs treating this like a serious matter, "What's going on? When you first came to my classroom eight and a half months ago you seemed a bit depressed, you even looked down. But as you got use to things around here you quickly became one of my top and personal favorite students within my classroom." Fox saw his instructor unleash her happy smile across her muzzle, one that he couldn't help but to return himself; however small it may be. A moment later her dazzling smile turned upside down as she continued.

"But now it seems as though you've returned to how you were when you first got here. So what's troubling you Fox? You don't quite get the criteria or something deeper then that?"

"Much deeper." He admitted as he couldn't look her in the eye, she quickly caught on and removed her glasses to try and tap into what he was trying to hide.

"Fox, whether it's something in the classroom or something in your everyday life; teachers are here to help. So if you have time to talk, I'm free for the next two hours if you need any guidance."

"With all due respect Ms. Cloud, unless you could give me some _parental_ advice I doubt you'll be of much help to me." She only showed him a questionable look upon her face as she didn't quite understand. Fox took in a deep breathe and prepared to admit just what was troubling him now and only a couple weeks from now…

"When I first came here from Corneria, I left a girl behind. But the thing is I left her pregnant with my first child. This is why I've had many absences from your class and had to watch your lectures through digital recording. I've been away every week to check up on her and my soon to be born kit which they believe is a girl who will be due for delivery in about two weeks from now…" Ms. Cloud seemed a bit dumbstruck as she seemed a bit off balance from her planted seat on Fox's desk. Fox was now dreading the lecture all the adults he's told so far on the 'advice' they had given him. Her's probably wasn't going to be any different then his parents…

"Fox, believe it or not I have an idea of where you're coming from." The vulpine looked up to her in a state of surprise as she seemed serious, "My mother gave birth to me when she was only fifteen and I never knew my father and still don't to this day. But even as a teenager my mother worked extremely hard to ensure that I had not only a happy childhood, but also a _very _loving one. She supplied me with everything I needed no matter how much it costed working as a single mother at fifteen living with her own single parent and _still _achieving a perfect 4.0 GPA throughout her high school career."

"That's pretty amazing…" Fox could only admit. How could anyone with that much responsibility achieve such great heights? Suddenly the fears of being a father at soon to be seven-teen were vanishing.

"Don't get me wrong Fox there were times I was very lonely and many times where I didn't see my mother except a few hours of the day, even growing up as a baby kit. But when push comes to shove you have to step up to the plate just as my mother did, and be ready to sacrifice your own personal needs and wants to make sure your baby will be tenderly taken care of. She gave up her own personal desires and possessions, nights going out with her friends and much needed sleep to make sure I grew up very happily no matter how hard times were. Whenever I cried whether she had been asleep for several hours or no more then thirty minutes she came running to soothe me back to sleep."

"Your mother is a great person Ms. Cloud." He couldn't help but to smile at hearing how much the vixen's much strived and bared through to make sure she was happy. Ms. Cloud returned the young gentlemen's own nice smile.

"I know she is Fox, I love her dearly and will always love her for who she is and what she did during those struggling years of her life. My point is Fox there is going to be times where it seems to over barren, to much for a simple teenager trying to navigate his way into adulthood to struggle through. But you'll soon learn a much greater, deeper lesson in life. To give everything you have and then some into the heart and soul of your child, it's truly remarkable. It's truly heartwarming and you'll soon forget all about your own personal wants because you have something better."

Fox was speechless, in a short five minute lecture the fears of becoming a teenage dad seemed to have swept from the fiber of his being. Ms. Cloud not only made parenting sound like a heartwarming experience, but also an enjoyable one.

"Thank you very much for the advice Ms. Cloud."

"It's my pleasure as a teacher to help out however I can Fox. Whether it's in the classroom or in your baby's heart, please do take care of her well."

"I will, be sure of that." Fox quickly collected his things and headed out the door, waving goodbye to his teacher as this would probably be the last time he would see her for quite sometime. He had to prepare for his weekly trip to Corneria and the visitation of his two girls.

X

It felt good turning the key activating the tumbler that allowed the vulpine access to his old home. Even after all these months the McCloud residence hadn't even looked like it had been deserted all these months, the government did a real great job keeping everything need and tidy and mostly clean. Although he was alone for now very soon would his parents return and the household would return back to normal, back when life seemed anything but hectic and full of fears and worries. He didn't bother unpacking since he would head to Jessie's house in just a bit, all he was really here to do was drop off all his things that wasn't needed when he would spend the night at her home. But he did have some time to burn until he needed to head over there, and at the moment he really didn't have anything to do. It was a nice day today, not to hot and not to cold and the breeze felt great on his tense skin and was good for his weary mind. The vulpine went into the garage real fast to grab the basketball to shoot some hoops before heading over.

Fox quickly caught on how off his game really was. Most of his shots either bounced off rim or hit the backboard first and bounced away. Those months of having nothing really to do except burry his muzzle in bookwork and the every so often visit to the gym with James kept him quite bored. But it was alright, at that time his mind was occupied with so much, he wouldn't be able to do anything else as well as he was now. That's when he thought about the one topic that had been troubling him this entire time. When he departed from Corneria most it not all his friends hated his guts, or at least extremely disliked him at that time. He hadn't talked to them at all since his departure, how would they feel nearly nine months later? Surely they must know Jessie's delivery day is just around the corner, but they've had some time to cool down; and so has he. He could only help but wonder, but his wonder caused his next shot to be completely thrown off as it hit the side of the rim and was propelled straight down the street to the left.

He quickly gave chase to the ball but it was suddenly stopped in place like a soccer ball from an unknown player.

"Well hello there stranger," He watched as the ball was picked up by an all too familiar fennec, holding the ball hovered around her chest wearing a nice smile, "Long time no see."

"Fara." The vulpine could feel sudden chills run down his spine, this was surely unexpected. "Long time no see indeed."

"You never called. To be honest I was a bit sad Fox. What's up with that?" She threw the ball into his chest, with a bit more force then he had first expected. He thought she was angry, but after seeing her naturally happy smile that fear soon vanished.

"I'm sorry, I was pretty busy up with my parents. I really didn't have time, and to be honest I was still afraid that-"

"I know." She simply agreed, with the same sincerity in her voice as before. "I'm sure you were busy." The time for small talk was over as she walked over toward the nice vulpine and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

Fox let out a small chuckle as he patted her backside, quickly noticing she had grown and matured in these eight and a half months, the same as him.

"I missed you too. So what did I miss?" The two walked back to the hoop as Fara snatched the ball from Fox's grasp and went in for a nice lay-in shot.

"Well for starters you _missed _my MVP awarding ceremony for the Valco league for our school, and you missed our championship win with my half court three point shot."

"Wow." Was all he could simply state, "Impressive, I'm happy for you."

"Well I did have some help." She bounced the ball back toward Fox as it bounced up straight to his grasp near his chest, "From my first mentor of course."

"Of course you did." He sounded sarcastic, "They taught you how to play, I simply taught you how to shoot."

"Well if you hadn't taught me how to shoot I would have never went out for basketball in the first place and then I never would have gotten where I am now. First team varsity as point guard."

"Impressive."

"Just slightly." She stated back in a sassy tone as she swished her hips around walking back to where the free throw line would be in the street. That's when Fox noticed just how much she had grown. Fara was a couple inches taller now as she stood about two maybe three inches shorter then Fox, who now stood stall at six feet. Her body had curved and flared out her feminine appearance with grace and poise. She seemed a bit more daring but maybe it came with Fox's sudden return, or maybe that part of her was never left untouched ever since he left.

The fennec knew Fox would grow but not on this level. He had grown about three inches taller in that short eight and a half months. His body wasn't over muscular for when he was in Youth Slayers Court where they pushed teenage boys to be larger and stronger then they normally should be. He had gotten a bit smaller but was still just as athletic, just with a little smaller arms and legs. He wasn't a simple average teenager anymore, or maybe he never was. Fox was a fine grown young man who was becoming more of a man with every passing day, and his body grew stronger as well. Just as Fara was becoming more of a woman, it was natures call to the real world. She couldn't believe how much his life was about to change.

"So…real soon then huh?"

"Yea…" Fox replied quietly as he shot but it threw him off completely and the ball bounced right back at him from hitting the rim.

"A baby girl?" she couldn't help but be curious as she passed Fox the ball again.

"That's what the doctors say." Truth be told Fox didn't want to be on this topic at all, he would have given everything and anything to prevent that one moment of his intoxication. That one moment falling asleep in Jessie's bed, or at least having a condom and using it that night. But he knew he had to get use to these strange questions, his life was about to get a lot more hectic and people's curiosity would get the best of them. It was a good wake up call back into the real world.

"I'm sure you'll be a great daddy. I'm just wondering how Jessie will be as a mom."

"I'm sure she'll understand she'll have a responsibility to the kit as well. I'm sure she'll be there for us." Fox defended the girl who was _supposed _to be his girlfriend at this point but felt far from it. Fara wanted to argue with the vulpine but didn't want to offend him also. His life was about to explode in his face and get a smack across the muzzle from life and possibly his kit. He would need all the help he could get, whether it would be from his parents, his friends or the child's mother.

"I'm sure she will be."

"So how's everyone been doing since I was here last?" Fox quickly changed the subject as Fara knew he was sensitive still to delivery day and of Jessie being his mate and the child's mother. She followed along as the vulpine passed her the ball and dribbled as she thought about it.

"Well…everyone has just been everyone I guess, it's been pretty quiet since you left."

"How does everyone feel about…well you know."

"Well…" Fara though about it for a good couple seconds. How did their friends feel about Fox soon arriving to parenthood with probably the worst mate in the world? Krystal, Falco, Miyu, all of them had their own valid points and beliefs about the matter.

"It's pretty much water under the bridge now Fox…well for everyone except Fay that is. She's still a bit pissy faced about all of it. You know."

"Yea, she's always been the hothead of the group. Fay sure knows how to stick her muzzle in the matter's of others and likes to give a good lecture about it." Fara frowned on the inside as Fox gave his personal reflection on the canine, "Don't get me wrong she's a great person. And I'll still be more then happy if I can even call her my 'friend' anymore, but sometimes I wish she would back off and let people handle their own problems."

The two shared a small chuckle as Fara stepped near him, "I hear you Fox. Sometime soon we need to hang out and I can tell you a whole story about what you just said about Fay."

"Why am I not surprised?" The two shared another small laughter of the manner and let out a happy sigh. "Well I need to get going Fara; it was nice talking to you again after all this time." The fennec only showed a nice smile and wrapped her arms around the larger vulpine, just as he did the same for her petite body.

"It was nice talking to you too Fox. We need to hang out sometime _real _soon. Before everything gets crazy."

"Count on it." The two broke away but rested in each other's arms for a moment and looked at each other with pensive eyes. Until Fara reluctantly left the warmth of Fox's fiber and walked away waving goodbye.

"Oh yea I almost forgot Fox I'm sorry. Have a wonderful birthday tomorrow!" Fara yelled out excitedly as Fox would be seventeen years old now. To young to drink or smoke and definitely too young to be raising a child. He only showed her a nice smile and waved back until she turned back around. The vulpine watched her go until she was out of sight and around the corner probably at her front door by now. Fox let out a heavy sigh and looked toward Solar in the horizon as it was beginning to set. His leisure time however short was now over; and now he had a responsibility to attend to. Hopefully she would be as happy to see Fox as Fara was. It was all planned out; Fox would stay with Jessie in her home for the next two weeks or however long it would be until the child is born.

X

His paws were moist and his arms trembling with nervousness at best. Fox parked in his usual spot reserved for him whenever he came around to visit Jessie and her dad. He didn't know why he felt so tense, so high strung right now. Maybe it's because the baby was only a couple weeks away from delivery and he would have to spend all this time with Jessie now. To prepare both physically and mentally for the arrival of their kit. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed for the front door. He stood at her doorstep but hadn't intruded just yet. Fox took a deep breath and tried to relax his ever so tense muscles. Knuckles banged against the fine polished wooden door and he awaited the arrival of one of their attendants.

But he got a sweet surprise this time, instead of one of the Grey family butlers, the vulpine got the soon to be mother and mate himself. Jessie's face lit up and her eyes held a burning passion and lust for the vulpine's return. She walked over slowly with a paw over her swollen belly that looked like it was about to burst and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey there Fox." She whispered ever so sweetly to him, her could tell she was trying to cover up the fear of giving birth soon. So he tried to banish her fears and bring in the same light he received from Ms. Cloud earlier today.

"Hey there mommy." He whispered back toward her and got onto his knees. Fox gently cupped her stomach within his paws and laid on a gentle kiss for the baby. Jessie let out a slight giggle of laughter as Fox's wet nose and sweet lips tickled her stomach through the shirt. "Be gentle on mommy now." He got back up to his feet and picked up his bag as they headed in the door. But Jessie paused midway and let out a surprised gasp.

"What's wrong?" Fox thought something was wrong but his worry was soon replaced with relaxation as Jessie reassured everything was alright.

"The baby just kicked me." Fox placed his paw onto her stomach like he did all those months ago and let out a small laugh as they walked in the doorway. It made her fears be banished to the farthest corners of her mind. With Fox by her side, the soon to be teenage mother believed she could do this no matter what. The two were reassured that everything would be alright. Everything would go down just the way it was supposed to go. They had prepared for this moment, and now they were ready. No matter how hard the challenge would be. The two mates would step up to the plate, and sacrifice all they had to make sure their baby kit would grow up as a happy one. Even though they were dreading that day that was only a short whiles away.

_Author's Notes_

_Well there's the first chapter of the next installment into the High School series :D My creative brain juices are a bit dry right now in the Royal Death Tour department and I wanted to keep writing. So I thought would put this up ;)_

_Enjoy! Hope the first one was a good one! _


	2. Unbelievable

A piercing scream gave the slumbering vulpine the midnight fright as he sprung up in his bed. He was wondering if it was just his imagination or if really did hear someone screaming. He heard it again but more faint as he ran out of his room heading toward the scream, if his memory served him right it sounded like it was coming from Jessie's room. He ran toward that direction as many of the butlers of the household began to awaken as well. Fox ran up the stairs reaching her door just as Jessie's father did as well. The two bursted through the door to see the vixen in some sort of pain as she was holding her swollen belly.

"Jessie what's wrong!" Fox crawled onto her bedside coming close as he felt the sheets were drenched…

"I think my water just broke!" Fox's whole world zoomed out with those five simple words. This was much too early then their original due date for the child. But he quickly shook it off, now was the time he had to be on his toes. He had to be ready for anything.

"We have to get her to the hospital immediately!" Fox yelled back to his rag-tag team of individuals. Jessie's father took over as he pointed out to several groups giving them their jobs.

"You two start the vehicle! Ms. Dupri you and your maids grab all the essentials we need!

"On it sir!"

"James you and Michelle head over to Fox's house and alert his parents of the baby's birth."

"Yes sir." Many beings ran out of the room rushing to their assigned positions.

Ash looked back to his daughter in pain and then to her mate. "Fox carry Jessie to the car and we'll use the elevator that'll take us right down to the garage."

"Right." Fox turned back around at Jessie's side and quickly but gently lifted her up off the bed as he scooted back carefully. They quickly went down the hallway heading toward the elevator as one of the other butlers was already pressing the button and the doors popped open. Jessie's grunts and moans of pain kept Fox on his toes yet off his edge at the same time, his paws were getting moist and his breathing racked with nervousness. He had been waiting yet dreading this day ever since their first notice. How could he possibly come to the responsibility of raising this child that was on their way? Time was completely abundant as they had already reached the garage with the car already running and ready to go. They quickly hopped in as Fox kept his hold on Jessie who had small tear marks in her eyes. Was the pain that intense or was she just not able to believe it as well as Fox could?

"How are you doing?" Fox asked as the car took off a bit faster then he expected and was slightly pushed back into the seat, but cushioned Jessie as best as he could.

"It hurts much worse then they described it would be…" She let out a painful grunt as they passed on by.

"Driver step on it!" Ash yelled from the back as the driver only replied by speeding up the vehicle. The drive there couldn't seem to be any longer; every time Jessie felt a surge of pain she would moan or grunt. Every time she would grunt or moan made Fox feel that much more over the edge, this trip was becoming unbearably long for the soon to be mother. Finally as they reached the hospital entrance did Jessie yell out in pain as it was uncalled for. The minor pain was over, and the real pain was just starting. The attendants fetched a wheel chair as Fox gently set her down in and rolled her into the hospital. Immediately they were rolled to the birth center and Fox and Jessie were taken through the double doors as the others waited on for the news.

Either Jessie was taking the pain to overdramatic or she was severely misguided on just how bad the pain was. Fox's hand was being strangulated and crushed but it was absolutely nothing in comparison Jessie was feeling at the moment.

"You're doing great ma'm just keep your breathing up. Everything is going smoothly. Now push!" Jessie fulfilled the doctor's request as she let out a shriek of massive pain. She felt like her insides were stretched out and her organs crushed like some kind of silly putty. The child's head became visible as the doctor gave the final order.

"Alright ma'm everything is looking fabulous just one last push and we should be done." The pain was extremely intense and Fox's paw was gasping for breathing space but it was all too soon still. With the final push and a hair standing wail were the birth process over, and their child born. The cries of the newborn child filled the room as it quickly became silent of all other sounds. Jessie breathed easy or as close to easy as she could as the tears had stopped but still had a death clutch on Fox's paw. A moment later did both come to the real world as their newborn child was being briefly attended by the nurses as they took all permanent information for the child. Fox and Jessie looked toward one another as the moment of truth had finally arrived.

"It's a girl." The nurses announced as Fox and Jessie felt their hearts warm, a beautiful baby girl. They staff carefully handed Jessie their child as she wrapped her arms around the still crying child in the pink wool blanket. She was mostly Jessie's brown fur color but with a hint of orange from Fox. It was too early to determine what colored eyes she had but they hoped she had Fox's luscious jade's. She began to settle down as Jessie held her close to her heart and could feel her heart singing the baby a happy lullaby.

"She's so beautiful." Fox could only whisper as he looked to his new born daughter, he placed one of his fingers around her tiny paw as she grabbed it like it was some kind of toy.

"What should we name her?" Jessie asked as she could only whisper as well. They had thought of some names but none of them they really liked. They wanted their daughter to have some kind of unique name, a reason for naming her just that.

"How about Jamie?"

"Jamie?" Jessie questioned as she looked back to Fox.

"Yea, I'm Fox James McCloud and you are Jessica Amy Grey. Put James and Amy together and you get Jamie."

"Jamie…I like it." She gave a small smile after giving so much; it was all she could muster at the moment.

"Jamie sounds like a fine name." One of the nurses commented as she wrote the name down on the clipboard.

"Jamie." Jessie whispered as their newborn daughter still had her eyes closed. She desperately wanted to know what color her eyes were, "Mommy and daddy love you."

X

Fox stared at his newborn baby girl as she was in her pink cradle within the nursery. He stood outside the large window as he couldn't believe he went from being a totally average dude to now a dad in just nine months. It was bound to be tough but nothing at the moment could bring down his high spirit. Two paws found their way to each of Fox's shoulders as he looked left and right to see his two parents hovering over him.

"Fox I simply can't believe Jamie is already here." Vixy congratulated her son as James took a step back.

"I can but don't want to." He scratched the back of his head vigorously.

"James!" Vixy scolded as she held onto Fox's shoulders, he couldn't blame his father. James probably hadn't being a grandfather with his son only seventeen and himself only thirty-eight. It only made Fox feel uneasy, of his two parents Vixy could accept the reality of now. But James was the more harsh and unforgiving of the two parents, over the nine months it took until Jamie was brought into the world he made sure to give Fox gruesome punishment that came daily. Vixy gave her teenage daddy a couple pats of determination.

"Your life has changed forever now Fox, do take care of Jamie well. Your parents are here to help guide you as well as her."

"Thanks mom." Fox cupped his paw over his mothers as he watched Jamie toss and turn in the cradle. Sad to say that his time as a simple teenager was cut short. Fox now had the challenge of his life on his paws, raising Jamie into a fine well kit at the age of seventeen. But he wasn't alone in this. He had his friends, his parents and Jessie as well for help and guidance.

The teenage parents were finally aloud to leave as Jamie had been kept well nurtured and Jessie's strength returned. Ash insisted that the two teens and their daughter should stay at his own house over Fox's. With many assistants and much more room, it would lighten the load of the two teens for the meantime until they pick up how to raise a child.

X

It had only been a single month since Jamie's birth and Fox couldn't even think of another month that came close to his level of exhaustion. Jamie had hardly stopped crying at all ever since she arrived at Jessie's house and it was affecting everyone, some more then others. Fox walked in a big circle around the living room as a crying kit was resting in his arms as she wouldn't stop crying. Fox had heavy bags under his eyes and they were quite bloodshot. He couldn't even remember when the last peaceful hour of sleep he had gotten was. It must have been weeks since. Jamie kept them up round the clock ever since she came home from the hospital.

"Jessie." He let out so tired like, "Watch Jamie for just an hour." He gently set the kit onto her mother's stomach as she was trying to rest on the couch. Jessie grabbed the baby girl by her stomach and let out a groggy moan…

"Fox please…"

"Jessie!" Fox turned around in short temper quickly getting fed up with just how 'motherly' she's been. "I've been watching Jamie ever since she got here! Just watch her one hour she's not that difficult to take care of."

"Fine." The teenage mother sat up as she wrapped her arms around the kit and took her to the rocking chair. Fox quickly fled the scene as she loosened her shirt and prepared to feed the child. He stepped outside for a brief moment to get some much needed air and sat down on the patio and completely collapsed from exhaustion. He could barely keep his eyes open as he finally had the chance to sit down after hours of trying to make Jamie hush. Fox grumbled to himself as he thought about what he had gotten himself into that one night. Jamie coming into the world sure as hell didn't bring the two teens closer; it was far from peaches and fuzz.

Fox had been taking care of the child as if he was a _single _parent. Jessie was either to tired, doing school work or taking care of other 'matters' such as going out with her friends leaving Fox alone with Jamie to take care of all by himself. The most the assistants did for the two teen parents was keep Jamie under control while the two teens tried to salvage any sleep before their kit would persuade them out of their beds to cease her crying. Fox changed her, fed her, bathed her and put her to sleep and always was the parent running to her room when she started crying. The most Jessie really did was make sure Jamie got her nutrients, Fox thought about how many diapers she's changed…

_Is it just one or possibly two? _He thought sarcastically as she had done virtually nothing for Jamie and Fox was the kit's ever needing slave. On top of all of this Fox still had other matters such as still attending school via online courses as he was much to busy to be attending normal school days.

The sound of his daughter crying make Fox as quickly as he could get up back onto his aching feet and headed into the living room. Jamie was lying on the couch for attention as Fox wondered where her mother had gone off to. A foul smelling odor rose up into the air and met Fox's nose.

_Yup it's definitely time for a diaper change. _He headed in the direction of the kit's room as Fox climbed up the stairs and headed down the hallway. Out from one of the restrooms came Jessie as she just walked out and looked down the hall to see Fox and baby coming her way.

"What is this Jessie you left Jamie unattended!" He tried to keep his voice down so Jamie wouldn't wail even more, but it was hard to do so. His fuse for the vixen mother was quickly burning out.

"I'm sorry I had to use the bathroom!"

"You can't just walk away from a baby Jessie."

"Hey I'm still learning how to be a mom." That remark made Fox growl on the inside but he kept it quiet, that was her excuse whenever Fox got on her case. She held up the phone in her paws back to her ear. "Hey Tasha, yea I'll be over in about half an hour where do you want to-"Fox snatched the phone away from the vixen's grasp and held it to his own ear.

"Jessie can't come tonight Tasha she's going to have to stay home and be a mom." With no reply Fox ended the conversation right there and hung up the phone.

"What the heck Fox we were going to go shopping!"

"You can't just leave me here with Jamie Jessie! You have a responsibility to her as well and not just me!"

"I know that." She got a single whiff of the air and quickly covered her nose stepping back from the baby, "Uh that smells horrible!"

"Of course, she's just a baby."

"Whatever just change her please I'll be downstairs." She made her way around the duo and headed down the stairs. Fox simply couldn't believe it but Jamie's cries brought him back to reality. He continued his path toward her room to quickly change the crying kit. He walked in the pure white room with nothing but her clothes and small toys the like. Fox walked on over toward the changing station and laid Jamie down gently. He quickly went to work as he discarded the old diaper and threw it into the trashcan he tossed out hourly. After wiping her clean and putting on the new diaper did Fox take a fresh breath and look at his baby girl. Jamie had finally stopped crying and looked at her daddy with wondering eyes. It always made Fox smile whenever he saw Jamie's beautiful hazel colored eyes, a mixture of his own and Jessie's along with other colors that had found their way to her sights.

"There we go I bet you feel much better." Fox talked to the child as she didn't understand but took the lasting silence as a yes. Fox took a seat in the rocking chair placed within the corner of her room with Jamie on his lap as he was amazed she had stayed quiet this long. He gently began to rock back and fourth as it brought innocent laughter to the child.

"Yea grandma says I liked being rocked to, and daddy was also very difficult at first. You probably take after your daddy Jamie." The only response was the baby girls continued laughter as the rocking kept up. Fox was practically falling asleep right in the chair as his eyes became extremely heavy, so heavy he just had to cave in and finally get some peace and quiet.

Only a moment later they sprung back open as Jamie was starting to get in her bawling mood again. Fox stood up as he tried to calm her down, what could it be?

"Are you hungry?" He picked up one of the nearest fresh baby bottles and held it to her lips, but she wouldn't accept the food. "You probably want to play." He picked up the rattle that was shaped like an Arwing that her grandpa kindly gave her. The edges were dull enough to be safe for a child as he put it in her small grasp. She quickly calmed down as she shook the rattle quickly going back and forth. She looked to her teenage dad as the two looked into one another's eyes. But it was quickly disrupted when out of nowhere she _crashed _the Arwing straight into Fox's face.

Fox rubbed his nose as Jamie let out a happy laugh. She seemed bent on crashing the Arwing into Fox's face as she tried yet again, she was a bit on the strong side for her age as they didn't hurt but did sting for a moment after the crash. With those needs taken care of the two headed back down to the living room where mommy should have been. They found her but there were surprise guests also as the two responsible for this whole thing sat beside Jessie.

"Hey Fox, how do you like having two cuties now?" The group of girls giggled from Tasha's remark as Fox let out a small fake laugh.

"Right now I have my paws to full to think about that." He lied through his teeth as he would have been more then happy to blow off some of this steam on them; and tell them just how fun it was to have two 'cuties' who cried and moaned that he had to deal with.

That was the other thing that really bugged Fox. Jessie didn't want Jamie anywhere near his friends yet thought Tasha and Narine could walk in and see the kit whenever they felt like it, when it was all their doing this happened in the first place. Fox felt completely the opposite believing that his friends had as much right to see Jamie as her friends did. Yet the mother didn't want them anywhere near her baby and didn't mind letting her near her prime creators. Fox sure as hell didn't want Tasha and Narine around the kit and whenever she was in his procession at the moment he tried to leave the scene as soon as he could and avoid meeting them all together. He fled the scene trying to make it to the back patio before they would want to see the baby, his plan worked but also backfired at the same time.

The three girls looked to one another in total silence. Tasha looked at the vixen mother and batted her head toward the door. Jessie looked on the back patio as Fox was attending to Jamie and got up, quickly searching for her purse.

The rattle was beginning to lose its effects on Jamie as she began to bawl. Fox grabbed the pacifier out from his shirt pocket and tucked it into her mouth, she quickly calmed down as she began to suck on the child controller as she looked to her dad again with innocent eyes. The teenage daddy bounced his little kit gently up and down his leg while holding her small paws. If she didn't have the pacifier in her mouth at the moment she probably would be laughing immensely. Finally for a moment Fox could breathe easily as he was surprised he hadn't passed out from the lack of sleep. He got up from his seat and headed inside, whether he liked it or not Tasha and Narine could help mommy take care of Jamie as Fox desperately needed a break and she couldn't say no with two other helpers watching the baby. Fox's eyes went wide with anger as his eyes laid upon a deserted living room.

"Unbelievable." He wanted to swear at the top of his lunges but kept it in for Jamie's sake. Jessie and her friends had walked out on him leaving him all alone with the baby as he began to boil with rage. He would most likely be alone for several hours before she would come back and he would get a break, but breaks were short and few for the vulpine daddy as it is. He soon forgot about all of that though as Jamie suddenly spit out her pacifier and began to cry.

"No no it's okay honey." Fox tried to soothe the child as he picked up her discarded binkie and headed for her room. Hopefully she would accept the formula feed and not wanting mommy's milk at the moment because it would be hours before she would come back and be fed, and that only meant hours of painfully exhausting attention Fox would have to put in for her.


	3. On My Own

Vixy and James' dinner was suddenly interrupted as a vulpine teen daddy and his baby girl suddenly came through the door ever so slowly. Fox had a baby in one hand and her bag of essentials in the other, and his own personal things on his back as he sat them down carefully keeping balance with Jamie in a single arm.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" Vixy stood up and walked on over toward her soon and granddaughter as she took the young kit into her arms. Fox was so tired he collapsed right where he was standing leaning up against the front door.

"I've been taking care of her day in and day out. I just needed to get away from Jessie's place for a little bit."

"Does she know you took Jamie with you?" Fox slowly picked himself up and picked up his things heading for the living room.

"She'll find out when she realizes how quiet it is over there."

Vixy was a bit surprised that Fox suddenly took off to their home without telling anyone. The cute little sounds that Jamie made brought her attention to the kit she was holding. Her heart lightened as she looked into her hazel eyes holding her about arms length apart. This was only the second time she's ever seen the baby.

"Ohhhh she's so adorable Fox." Vixy looked over toward James who was only rubbing his temples. Sure she was cute but she wouldn't be thinking about that when the baby would wail in the middle of the night disturbing everyone. Fox stood up in time to see Jamie letting out a small yawn and closing her eyes.

"Thankfully for me and her it looks like she could use a nap." He took the baby from Vixy's arms and headed down the hallway, "I'm putting her to bed and going to bed myself…" 

"Don't you want some dinner first?"

"No…" was all Fox said as he disappeared behind the corner of the hallway heading for Jamie's cradle set up in the guest room. Vixy retook her seat at the dinner table cutting her ribs keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Sounds like Jessie doesn't make a very good mother."

"Well _maybe if _Fox was smart he would have stayed away from those types of girls and this wouldn't have happened."

"James!" the vixen slammed her paws that were now fists onto the table causing James to suddenly jump as his utensils fell to the table. "I can't believe your acting this way toward your own granddaughter! Whether you like it or not Jamie's _already _been born and you're going to have to deal with her and be there for your son sooner or later." She collected her things and dismissed herself from the table. The grandfather looked into her emerald eyes that were now cold to the feeling as she walked away from him. He only let out a loud grumbling sigh as he cupped his paw over his face. But Vixy's message was clear. Whether he liked it or not there was nothing he could do about it, and Jamie was here to stay. Might as well warm up to her now and she'll always remember how Grandpa James from her childhood years down the road when she's grown up.

Baby cries broke the silence within the McCloud household. Fox's eyes bursted open as he heard Jamie's wails as he lay in bed for a single moment longer closing his eyes. He slowly picked himself up off the bed looking over towards the clock, he hadn't been asleep more then a couple of hours as it was right in the middle of the night. He headed out the door rubbing his sensitive eyes to the hallway lights still on.

"Ok, ok I'm coming Jamie…" Fox talked as if the baby was right in front of him. "Stop crying." He came to her doorway as he slouched up against the rim to realize she had already stopped crying all of a sudden. He rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision to see someone standing over the cradle. Vixy turned around with the now soothed and sleeping child tucked away gently into her arms to see Fox standing in the doorway.

"Hello Fox."

"Mom?" the vulpine walked forward to see his baby sleeping soundly once again, "What are you doing?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep and was already up and I heard Jamie crying so you know…" Vixy lightly bounced the child in her arms as a smile flowed across her face, "I took care of her."

"Here I'll take her off your hands." Fox reached out to shift priority for the child but her arms shied away.

"No Fox I have her taken care of. Please just go get some rest." Fox wanted to argue with her saying that Jamie was his responsibility as he felt bad his parents had to cut in to taking care of her. Taking care of Jamie should souly only be Fox and Jessie's responsibility. But at this point he was too tired to argue or even hardly care at the moment. Vixy knew exactly how to take care of children before; her own was standing in front of her completely exhausted and barely able to stand on his own two feet.

"Okay…" the vulpine his mother's warm lips as they pressed against his forehead.

"I'm proud of you Fox; now please just go get some sleep. You certainly need it." He certainly did need it as Fox just headed out the door still as dazed as he was when he first woke up. The teenage dad collapsed as he fell onto his bedside, not even bothering to cover himself up with the blankets or sheets. His eyelids grew incredibly heavy as he past out a moment later.

X

Several hours later Fox awoke, still a bit groggy but feeling much better then he had in the past month as he finally got a solid resting period with no disturbances. Whatever Vixy did with Jamie she must have kept her quiet all night as the kit usually cried multiple times through then night, but Fox couldn't remember waking up a 2nd or 3rd or 4th time this evening. He stretched out his muscles and let out a loud yawn as he tried to gain awareness but was still a bit tired. That's when he suddenly realized.

"Jamie." He quickly headed toward her room to see exactly what was going on, only to find it completely deserted with no mother and no child. Her cradle was empty and cold to the touch, just how long had he been sleeping? Fox headed for the living room as the scent of something cooking filled his nose and small laughter his ears. He turned the hallway corner into the kitchen to see two different vixen's at each of Jamie's sides in her booster seat keeping the child happy. Fara looked up to see the kit's daddy for the first time in quite a while.

"Hey Fox, I see now why I haven't heard from you in a while, not when you have this little cutie all the time." Fara said as she played with the kit's tiny paw.

"Fara." Fox let out all tied up with his yawn, "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so. Vixy called me over to show me Jamie so I could finally get to see her." She looked up to see Fox as he stepped toward the kitchen table, "You look like you've seen better days."

"I _have _seen better days. Right now my days are just sleepless." He rubbed his eye and let out a strong yawn. He took a seat across from the three vixens as his face fell to the table suddenly as he let out a groggy moan. Even after all that time sleeping he still was as tired as he had been before. Fara patted his shoulder as he looked up to her.

"Thing's will get better. She's still a newborn after all they always cry much more then when they get a couple of month's older."

"I surely hope so."

"She certainly takes after you Fox; you were quite the little whiner also growing up." A plate was slid in front of his sights as James was handing out breakfast and took a seat beside them. He patted Fox's shoulder as he looked over toward Jamie, "And not just in whining. You were a cute little guy also." Fox felt as though he should have been embarrassed at the queue of Fara's giggling but didn't care. His dad was at least a little more accepting with Jamie's arrival and seemed as though it would be a bit smoother. Fox dug into his plate as he hadn't experienced home cooking for quite sometime, taste buds sang as he quickly needed a drink. As he got up Jamie started to get a bit needy and he pulled her from the seat. He headed into the kitchen to find a bottle already filled with formula and fed that to her, beside the bottle was a glass filled with milk. He grabbed that a long with the fed baby and headed back for the table.

After placing the baby back into her own seat he finally drank out of his own glass. He licked his lips as he sat back down, noticing this didn't seem like regular milk.

"This milk is kind of creamy but tastes just fine." Fox announced as he wondered why it was like that.

"Fox you're uh…," James paused scratching the back of his head trying to find the right words, but there really weren't any, "drinking your mother's breast milk." Fox's eyes went wide as that's just what he needed to wake him up. He spit out the milk as he was beginning to gag. The two vixens and even James started bursting into immense laughter at the too good of a site. He would be scarred for the rest of his life.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Fox wiped his mouth away running to the sink to try and wash the taste out of his mouth, a taste he hadn't had since he himself was a baby and wanted to keep it that way.

"To feed the baby Fox! What you think a baby can just wait to have breast milk until whenever mommy comes around? No!" Vixy educated her ignorant son as he had just finished scraping his tongue clean as he returned to the table. "I knew you would come around one day so I had been…_preparing _I guess is what I want to say."

"How are you even…you know making milk again!"

"Fox." Vixy put down her eating utensils as now he was just being stupid, "A woman doesn't loose her tender loving like that _just _because herself isn't raising an infant. But if you must know I had been taking pills for about a month now to flush out all my systems and to hasten milk production. I knew one day you would come around with Jamie and Jessie would be far behind if following at all." She had guilt talked Fox into feeling bad now and feeling much stupider then before. Bottom line is she just wanted to help any way she could, he only wished that he wasn't involved as a taste tester to see if Jamie herself would drink it…

"Okay, sorry about that."

"It's fine Fox, I don't expect you teens to know this." Fara had been keeping quiet as mother and son went at it but she figured the mother was alright right yet again. After that experience he hoped Vixy didn't have anymore stored milk just lying around the house that he would think is normal. After breakfast and policing things up the group headed into the living room as Fox with Jamie in paws and Fara all sat on the living room couch. James and Vixy took a seat in the loveseat as it was time to relax. Fara played with the small kit on her fathers lap loving to hear that adorable laugh.

"So what's the plan Fox? Are you just going to let Jessie come to you or are you heading back soon?" Vixy asked as the teenage daddy stuck a binkie in the kit's mouth and gently laid her down in between the two teens. Fara had completely zoned out of the real world as she took up the baby herself into her lap bouncing the kit on her legs.

"I guess so; to be honest I'd rather just wait until Jessie comes around then head back there. At least here I have a little help with Jamie and it's definitely much more peaceful." That remark made all their hearts sink into their chest and bit their lips. It sounded as though Fox had been taking care of the baby souly on his own and Jessie was erased from the picture.

"Well there's plenty of milk for her to have." Fox laid his face into his palm as that's one fact he would have rather kept unknown but whatever works. Fara picked up the child arms length apart and suspended her in the air elevated above her face. She played around with the baby shifting the position of her head causing the baby to flail around happily. Suddenly the binkie smacked her in the face as Jamie was so happy she spit it out to laugh. Fox took her from the teen as he let out a chuckle and held Jamie within his arms. But that smack to the face didn't keep Fara down as she immediately bounced back and leaned overhead the child just as interested in her as her own.

Vixy drew James near as she whispered into his ear, "You know those two look much better together then Fox with his original mate. And Fara seems to have a great liking to Jamie."

"Of course, she's a teenage girl she thinks all babies are cute." Vixy only rolled her eyes skeptically returning to her original position watching the two teens. But suddenly Fara pulled away covering her nose as a foul stench filled the air.

"Time for a change." Fox picked himself up from the couch walking toward Jamie's room with said baby in hands.

X

"Jessie! Just what do you think you're doing?" Her father suddenly came from nowhere startling the teen sitting on the couch watching the plasma screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad or have you not noticed that Fox and Jamie are gone!"

"They are?" Those words couldn't have been chosen to be said at a worse time. Ash snatched the remote from her paws and powered down the screen as he stood overhead of her.

"Jessie it's been a whole day how have you not noticed they've been gone?"

"I just figured they were somewhere around the house or maybe the attendants were watching Jamie and Fox was sleeping."

"Jessica Amy Grey." She knew she was in for a lecture as he only said her full name whenever he was angry, "Just because I have my paws full all the time doesn't mean I don't know what's going on around here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you slacking off on raising Jamie and instead going out with your friends. I don't need the assistants' reports to figure that much out. A baby is a lot to handle when raising it alone Jessie, especially as a teenager! You can't be leaving Fox high and dry all the time just because you want to go shopping with your friends and not deal with the baby!"

"I got things for them too! It's not like I'm just shopping souly for me!"

"That's not my point Jessie! My point is Fox has been raising Jamie practically by himself! This business with you ditching Fox and the baby so you can have fun is over! You are on lockdown from leaving this house without my permission first until you get your act together and start taking care of a baby as much as a mother should be." Jessie's jaw hit the floor as she couldn't believe it. She was banned from going anywhere or doing anything except taking care of the baby.

"What!"

"And don't even try and weasel your way out of this one!" The conversation was over as Ash walked away without another word. She became angry as she wrapped her paws into fists that all she could do now was sit at home doing practically nothing except watching the baby that was her daughter…

X

**Four and a half month's later…**

Thing's grew to be quite the daily upset for the teen parents with their newborn. Jessie had in fact got her act together and picked up her slack but the transformation of her made it a mishap trade. She grew to be restless and agitated easily, the slightest step of something going wrong that she didn't like would set her off most of the time ending in a screaming match between her and Fox. But the teenage dad always backed off after a few minutes of blown off steam as Jamie was always just around the corner and would cry from the sudden outburst as he tried to soothe her calm once again. Things became hectic and just plane distasteful for the parents as their relationship was rocky if anything. But soon the situation would grow to be insane and the relationship, truly dead.

Jamie was crying tremendously, not because her needs weren't taken care of at the moment, but because of the scenery she was around and she couldn't help but to be afraid. Fox quickly picked up the child trying to soothe her cries to no avail, and shield Jamie from her mother's wrath.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?"

"I'm talking about that baby!" Jessie pointed to the kit like she was to blame for all of this, "I want you and that baby out of here!"

"Jessie just get a grip and a hold of yourself!" Her father tried to calm the enraged teen but she pushed him to the side.

"No I will not get a grip! I want him and that baby out of here and out of my life for good!"

"You know what? That's fine! If you're going to treat your own daughter like she's trash or some pet then I don't want you around her anyway! You're just some stuck up, no good, greedy bitch!"

The insult only angered Jessie more and pushed her already insane idea, "Get out! Get out now!" Fox was happy to fulfill her request as he stepped out the door with nothing but his own things and Jamie's essentials. He headed toward his car as he couldn't believe what just took place. Jessie making accusations and insane remarks that the child wasn't hers and that Jamie was nothing but a crying doll. It truly disgusted Fox from the inside out as he couldn't believe this poor child wasn't wanted by her own mother…And he was now truly on his own, not that he didn't already believe he was ever since she had been born.

"No no it's okay honey." Fox tried to calm the child as he reached for his car door.

"Fox please wait!" the vulpine daddy shielded the baby from her grandfather as Ash approached the father of his first grandchild. "I'm so sorry Fox I-I don't know what's gotten into her, I think she's just a bit to worked up from all the stress. Please come back and try to reason with her."

"With all due respect Mr. Grey, but if Jessie doesn't want the baby that she gave _birth _to herself, then I'll gladly fulfill her desire and keep Jamie and myself out of her life. I suggest you get her some mental help and fast before she decides to burn the house down."

"Fox please." He batted the paw away and took a step back. Finally Jamie began to calm down as her cries started to disappear.

"No Ash, I am not going to go back in there and scare my child to death. If she thinks her own personal desires are more important then the baby then something is sure as hell wrong with her in the head and this was all a big mistake. Look I'm not going to deny any visits you want to make for Jamie but if this is how Jessie is going to treat her own flesh and blood then I don't want her around anyway." The conversation was practically over as Fox turned his back on the grandfather and prepared to drive back far away from this place and Jessie forever. Fox strapped in Jamie as he started up his own car and looked to Mr. Grey's blank face again. "I'll raise Jamie on my own if I have to."

"Fox _legally_ you can't keep Jessie away from that baby."

"I won't have to, she's already kicked us out of her life and that's just fine, she just disowned her own baby girl. Your daughter did nothing more then give Jamie her milk and occasionally change a diaper, I'm sad to say I did everything else Ash. The only thing I truly feel sad about all this is Jamie will have to grow up without a mom it seems, because I sure as hell don't feel sorry for your daughter. Actually I take that back, I feel sorry for her now that she won't get to watch her own daughter grow up and mature in the world." Fox backed out of their driveway as he prepared to head home, back to Jamie's grandparents house. He only wondered just how they would respond to hearing this news at midnight. As he passed Ash's figure he talked back to him.

"I'm sorry it couldn't turn out better then this." And with that, Fox exited their driveway and headed home. It was hard to grasp the reality of it all now as he let out a shallow breath. Just like that he went from having a mate to help take care of Jamie, to being on his own and a single parent at seventeen. Poor baby girl Jamie went from having two parents to take care and love her, to her mother casting her own baby girl out and leaving her father out in the cold.

Vixy was about to retire for the night when suddenly her son and granddaughter came through the door. She wondered what they were doing over this late at night, what was going on?

"Fox honey, what's going on why are you coming over this late at night?" Fox looked to his mother dressed in her pink nightgown as he tried to find the words he could use to describe what just happened.

"Mom, is dad up?"

"He went to bed about half an hour ago, what's wrong?"

"If you would get him up please, I need to talk to you both." She didn't like the tone of his voice, she felt that something terrible had just happened.

"Alright." Vixy went to go get James as Fox sat Jamie who was inside her carrying crib onto the living room floor, who was sound asleep. He was amazed she fell to sleep so easily on the car drive over but that wasn't of importance now. Vixy came with a sleep James as Fox redirected them to the kitchen table. For the next hour he explained all of what happened. What was happening during those past months, how Jessie's behavior was changing then what lead to what had just happened.

"Fox that's horrible!" Vixy covered her mouth as she couldn't believe it.

"I know, I feel so bad for Jamie. Growing up without a mom…" James was rubbing his temples as it was pretty clear what was going to happen now. They would have to deal with the baby from here on out and have to deal with all her whining, noisy needs.

"Dad." James looked up to the calling of his name from Fox as he looked him in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking, so I want to let you both know right now that you don't need to worry. I won't be dumping all my problems and worries on you two."

"What do you mean Fox?"

"I'll raise Jamie on my own; I won't be running to you guys for your help." He looked over toward the peaceful baby kit as she was still sound asleep, "I'll take care of her myself."

"Fox you can't take care of a baby yourself at seventeen. It's just too much work for someone your age to handle." Vixy argued as she believed the idea was truly insane. Fox didn't want any help in raising the baby, even from his own parents.

James intervened. "Fine then." Vixy looked right at him as she couldn't believe it. Fox had fear in his eyes at what his dad was getting to, he didn't sound too happy. "You want to raise Jamie on your own? I say let him. You're responsible to make sure she has all her clothing, food, babysitters if you need them and all of her essential needs. Do what you have to do to make sure she gets all of that."

"Alright then I'm glad we understand each other." Fox challenged his parents, challenged his own father to this competition. James believed that Fox wanted to be a full grown adult, be responsible for his own actions and for Jamie and not just run to his parents to dump the responsibilities on them. Fox would step up to his fathers challenge and take on the responsibility of raising a child himself. He walked on over toward the slumbering kit as he picked up her carrier. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. I have to get up early and go job hunting again and dig out that old 'For Sale' sign."

"What are you going to be selling? Don't tell me your car or your guitar or anything." Vixy sounded concerned as she didn't want Fox to give up his own possessions.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Good night." He disappeared into the hallway for the evening as Vixy couldn't understand why he would want to do such a thing. She blew up at his dad.

"James what are you thinking! Fox can't raise a child on his own at seventeen!"

"Look Fox wants to be responsible, he wants to be treated and act like an adult. It's a pride thing for him and it'll teach him a lesson about staying away from stupid things like going to that party. He doesn't want to dump everything on us because of what happened between his mate. He wants to raise Jamie on his own? Fine I say let him."

"But to go as far as selling all his things?"

"He'll improvise." Vixy couldn't believe what was happening as the conversation was now over and James headed back to bed. She sat there leaning against her elbow as her paw cupped over her eyes. She had a son who wanted to take on the insane task of raising a baby on his own without even accepting the aid of his parents, and a husband who was going to let him. She could only help but wonder just how Fox was going to supply everything Jamie would need, and not just financially wise, but spending time with her and being there to take care of her.

"I can't believe this."

_Author's Notes_

_Hmmm the ending conversation wasn't as great as I thought D: I got away from the chapter for about an hour and a half and now I forgot some of what I was going to put in it -_-_

_Oh well. New poll on my page if you would all take a look at it :D_

_Have a good one! _


	4. A Brighter Side

_Author's Notes_

_For those not paying attention to the time frame or incase you're wondering. It's been about 14 and a half months since Fox had last seen his friends, and Jamie is now 5 and a half months old. _

_With that note, here we go! Thanks!_

_Zythxx_

X

Fox watched his other baby go off his driveway for a bit less then he had originally wanted, but this amount would suffice for now. He had a lot of memories into that car from when it was nothing but a scrap pile and Fox and James made it a rebuilding project for the two. But now he had other, more important matters to deal with. It ate up to much fuel anyway for someone his age to be able to drive all the time. His other baby was wiggling around in his arms looking for attention as she began to cry. Fox digged out the binkie from his shirt pocket and tucked it into Jamie's mouth as it quickly calmed her down and set her down into the stroller for the moment. He digged out his old cruiser hover board as he was preparing to go job hunting for the day and possibly try to check out some car lots for an older type vehicle whenever he would need the transportation.

"Good morning Fox." His babysitter had just arrived right on time like planned. Fara came up with a nice smile as she sent a nice wave to the vulpine, him returning the gesture as she walked on over toward the baby in the stroller. "Good morning you little cutie. You get more precious everyday."

"She's getting easier to control also, but she still likes to cry every so often."

"Of course she's just a little baby." Fara kissed the child's cheek as she raised her out of the stroller. "So for how long?"

"As long as you can I guess. I kind of did plan to be out nearly all day, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Actually would you mind if Krystal came over and watched the baby with me? We did have plans but I had to cancel and then she asked why and so I told her I was going to watch Jamie."

Fox thought about it for a moment, not because he didn't trust Krystal around with Jamie but because he hadn't seen her for the longest of time now. Over a year had passed since he last talked to her and he didn't know if it was the smartest move to let her see the baby before her own father.

"I suppose its okay. She's not mad right?"

"Oh not at all, she's actually pretty thrilled to meet the baby." Fara admitted as she bounced the baby off of her hip getting a better hold on her. Jamie looked from one teenager to the other back and forth as she wondered what was going on. But her sights landed on the vixen holding her now.

"Okay sure, when does she plan on coming over?"

_Try right now. _Fox heard an all too familiar voice pop into his head like usual or maybe not usual but usual for this particular teenager. Krystal came walking over rather quickly with a nice smile across her muzzle as she approached the two teens. Her eyes landed on the baby but first she had Fox to deal with. At first Fox expected she wanted a hug but was rather the opposite as she slapped him right across the face.

"That's for not talking to me at all, even ever since you came back." He looked back to the blue vixen as her paws were on her hips with a more annoyed look on her face. He wanted to rebuttal but then she wrapped her arms around him, "And that's for me finally getting to see you again."

"You have a strange way of doing things." Fox said as he rubbed the cheek that was slapped rather hard. It was obvious she hadn't change all this time. Krystal turned her attention to the kit flailing around in happiness as Fara pulled out the binkie so they could hear the audible laugh.

"And who's this little cutie?" Krystal leaned forward as she zoomed in on the baby's face. She was quite adorable and definitely had the looks of Fox, but she couldn't see too much of Jessie's face in the mixture.

"This is Jamie." Fara told her as the baby must have been real happy with Krystal's coming as she was exaggerating with her arms. It was a bit of a shock to the three as it seemed like Jamie wanted to be held by Krystal.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Fara handed the baby over to Krystal as she took hold of the kit. Jamie seemed to be quite infatuated with Krystal as she seemed all but to happy. She put on a smile for the baby but then she grabbed one of the bangs of her hair causing the baby to laugh and Krystal's smile to diminish.

"Hey well I need to get going thanks again you two." Fox put on his shades as he gave each of the vixens a goodbye hug and turned his attention to the baby in Krystal's care. "Be good for daddy's friends okay Jamie?" She only replied by hitting Fox in the head with the Arwing rattle and let out a happy laugh. "That's what I thought." The two vixens giggled at the baby's response as Fox stood back up. "Her foods up on the kitchen table and everything else you should need. If there's a problem just give me a call alright?"

"Fox she's 5 and a half month's old not like she's 3 and we would have a problem."

"Alright just saying. Thanks again I'll be back later today."

"Bye!" The two vixens's waved as Jamie's dad went on by on the hover board. The two headed toward the front door as Krystal shifted Jamie's position.

"So I got a funny story to tell you." Fara opened up the front door letting Krystal go first.

"Oh?"

"Yup, it has to do with Fox and his mom's breast milk."

X

The cool breeze felt good as Fox skated on into town. Although his body may have been there his mind was far from reality. Krystal seemed to be fine with his return along with Jamie being around. But how did everyone else feel? Fara did say that it was water under the bridge, Krystal knew that Fox was back but why didn't she ever stop to visit? Why hadn't any of them come to visit except for Fara? Did they _all _maybe feel as though it would be better to leave him alone since Jamie was around? Or was it something deeper then that…He could only help but to wonder as why his friends would believe it would be best to just let Fox be without anything so much as saying hello. But if his memory served him right, Fay was still a bit on the mad side, of all people she knew how to hold a grudge on someone. Maybe she had gotten to Bill and he refused to say hi, but then again they were next door neighbors and also long term friends going way back and so Fox found it strange how Bill hadn't came over to say hello either. Fara may have said that Katt was apart of those who felt like the past was the past, but Fox always remembered that she was kind of like Fay, that's how the two were great friends with one another. Perhaps she got to Falco and that excused those four. Now all that was left was Miyu…

"Miyu." Fox softly whispered to himself as the word of the lynx's name was lost in the wind. Miyu Alexis Lynx had been his friend since childhood, they had memories so old and sacred that only the two knew about and it would always keep that way. Was she really hurt that bad with what happened with Jessie? To be friends since childhood and for her to not even speak to him for over a year, it hurt him on the inside. But maybe Fox hurt her even more and she felt like she was either repaying the favor, or just couldn't face him now that the creation of Fox and Jessie would always be with him. Whatever the reason was that Miyu had chosen to stay away, Fox respected it. If he remembered correctly Miyu always had a good reason for whatever she did, he believed this was no different. But sooner or later she would have to talk to him, everyone else was coming to except him again and pretty soon she might find herself alone just as Fox was all that time.

He was so lost in thought he nearly passed his first stop, a small home style diner that needed a waiter or so. Fox collected his board and placed his shades up over his eyes as he walked on in. The smell of pancakes stacked three high and farm fresh eggs filled his nose as he walked on into the diner that was quite busy even for the morning period. He walked up to the front counter as a more elderly silver vixen was wiping the counter.

She stopped what she was doing as she saw Fox approaching her, "Well hello there honey, what can I do for you?" Fox digged out his resume as he placed it onto the counter.

"Good morning I'm Fox and I'd like to apply for your open position." He shook the elder's paw as he could tell she must have had rough years growing up during his age.

"Good morning to yourself, you seem to be a bit young to be working here. This is more of an elderly and family restaurant, not really what you kids are into these days."

"Well right now I'm in need of any work I can get a hold of."

"Alright then I'll get my husband. He handles all of these applications." The vixen disappeared leaving Fox alone for the time being. He looked around as the restaurant was definitely older style and had ornaments, decorations and pictures all over the place. It definitely suited the atmosphere of a family style eatery. The vixen came back with a canine probably the same species as Bill. He gave Fox a hard look as he picked up the application and Fox waited in uncomfortable silence.

"Fox McCloud huh?" He asked out loud, "So you're James McCloud's boy."

"Uhhhh yes I am."

"So Fox it says here you're only 17, I take it that means you're still in high school?"

"Yes I am but I currently don't go to school normally, I take online courses."

"And why's that?" Fox was a bit struck by the sudden question as he really didn't want to answer, but if it meant he would get the job then that's all that would matter he supposed. He looked over his shoulder as no one was paying attention to him, as he replied back in a quiet tone.

"Okay well I'm raising a kit on my own and my mates completely erased us out of the picture. The dad is raising the baby if you can believe that. So I don't go to normal school because I don't have time to."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"No please don't be sorry, I'd rather have it this way then for her to be raised by her mother." Fox admitted as he popped his knuckles. The canine looked toward his vixen wife as her eyes said the same thing.

"Where is your baby?"

"I have some friends babysitting right now as I plan to be out nearly all day if I don't find any jobs."

"Well you found one right here my boy." The canine extended his paw as Fox shook it generously, "Dane Rout, and this is my wife Tanya."

"Thank you very much I truly appreciate it."

"It's no trouble Fox, how soon can you start."

"I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good then."

"Thank you." Fox turned around as he placed his shades back on and headed out the door. So far this morning was going great. Now all he needed was a second job and maybe find a junk car and things would look the brightest.

X

"Do you want to handle it?" Fara asked as that same foul stench filled the air. Krystal was currently holding the child so she must have smelt it twice as strong.

"Sure, my mom just gave birth to my baby brother about a month ago, so you can imagine I have some experience in these types of fields."

"I can imagine." Fara watched as Krystal went to work on Jamie. Disposing and then wiping and finally finishing with a brand new diaper. It was always tricky to get the tail to go through on the first try and not hurt the baby but she managed to do so. She raised Jamie up as the two smiled victoriously.

"That bad diaper didn't stand a chance huh Jamie?" Her only reply was a small laugh as Krystal tucked the baby away. "She's not as difficult to deal with then my own brother, he's such a pain."

"You should have seen her when I very first met her. According to Fox's parents and himself she would never stop crying."

"I guess she's not so bad now that she's a bit older, you know not in that newborn stage anymore." Krystal passed the baby onto Fara but she started to put on her bawling mood by the sound she was making. Fara quickly gave the baby back as she was returning to her old happy mood.

"I'm sorry I guess she just doesn't want to be held by anyone else whenever you're around."

"Oh it's fine." The three took a seat onto the couch as Krystal tucked a binkie into the kit's mouth. "Is that true Jamie? Do you only want to be held by me?" She tried to get a good response from the baby but only found a binkie shot into her eye. Perhaps that wasn't the smartest move to make as she made the baby incredibly happy. Fara took the baby for a slight moment as Krystal rubbed her eye. But they both quickly noticed that she wasn't crying like she had been before.

"Why isn't she crying now that I'm holding her?" The two tried to figure it out as Krystal felt Jamie's tiny grasp on her pant leg.

"Maybe since I'm right next to you she can still get around." Fara experiment as she let go of Jamie and set her down gently onto her lap. The child found her way crawling toward Krystal until she was completely resting on the vixen's lap letting out a happy laugh.

Krystal picked up the child as she sat in her lap, "I guess she just really likes me or something."

"Maybe it's because of your fur."

"My fur? On how it's blue?"

"Yea you know, maybe because Jamie sees it as very unique or something." Krystal let out a small smile but frowned on the inside. She would have liked to think Jamie had a deeper connection with her on more then just her fur color. She wanted to believe that at least, but then again maybe there was no other reason.

"Maybe." Just then someone bursted through the front door. Vixy found it as a surprise to see Krystal and Fara watching the baby as Fox was away.

"Oh hello there Krystal, it's nice to see you again after all this time honey. I can see you've met Jamie already."

"Nice to see you again to Vixy, and yes she's such a cutie." The three vixen's went to go meet with the kit's grandmother as it seemed like she had been grocery shopping. Fara went to go help with the groceries as Krystal was still babysitting.

"Vixy I have a question for you." Krystal asked as the elder vixen looked her way while putting away some cereal.

"And what's that hon?"

"Can you think of any reason why Jamie would want me to hold her over anyone else?"

"What do you mean?" She stopped in place as Krystal beckoned Fara over. They showed Vixy just what they meant as Fara stepped away from Krystal and took Jamie from her grasp. She didn't take anymore then three steps away as Jamie was starting to become unhappy, and so Fara placed her back into Krystal's hands. Right when she did so did the baby instantly calm down and put on a smile.

"Hmmmm I'm not sure maybe she just likes you. That's a little on the surprising side since she's known Fara longer. I'm not sure honey it could be anything really." Krystal smiled on the inside as she was sure the baby preferred her to Fara, though it's not like it really mattered. The fennec quickly forgot about the results as she had a question of her own for Vixy.

"I have a question too Vixy."

"What is it?"

"Don't infants need to be breast fed practically all the time? And you know with Jessie not around and all…"

"Well that's not necessarily true. Yes it's better and healthier for the baby but it's not necessarily needed. The end result if she isn't breast fed enough is that she's just crankier more often. Just as long as she's getting the nutrients which Jamie is since she drinks my milk then it should be fine." Vixy pulled out a battle of water as she turned to the two vixens to share something she had been keeping a secret to herself. "And to be honest…I've _stolen _Jamie away a couple of times in the middle of the night. It's more of a bonding thing really. I obviously wouldn't tell Fox about this as you know how he would react to that site." The three shared a laugh as Jamie wiggled around in Krystal's grasp, wondering what they could possibly be saying.

X

Fox walked through the doors to an eatery more suitable for teens and young adults. Hip hop music filled his ears as he saw many younger species chatting and eating to themselves as it was pretty full even for the morning as well. This was his last stop for the day in the job searching; even if he couldn't pick up a second job at least he had the diner to keep him going for the meantime. But he didn't know how long his credits would last so he wanted to keep a foundation down for as long as he possibly could. He looked around as this place was pretty colorful. Fluorescent lights of all colors were left on even with the main lights on to give the place a more night time atmosphere. The waiters weren't dressed in traditional clothing, the waiters and waitresses were dressed in clothing just like a teenager would normally wear, with the restaurants design and logo as they were wearing all jet black t-shirts.

"Can I help you?" Fox jumped to the sudden question as he looked to the black and white Border Collie behind the front counter. Fox pulled out the resume and slid it to the young adult.

"Hey I'm Fox and I wanted to apply for your open position." Instead of the traditional handshake the man lifted his shades to reveal his baby blue eyes, quite rare in a canine Fox believed. He looked over the resume and looked back up to the vulpine in front of him.

"Fox huh? You're a bit young to be working here bro. It's not illegal for me to hire minors but everyone I normally hire is at least eighteen." He seemed not interested as Fox took back the resume.

"Well I'm seventeen and a half. And yea I knew that but this is my last stop for the day."

"So you really need a job I take it?" He wiped the front counter as he prepared an order of drinks still keeping his conversation with the to young of a vulpine he believed.

"Yea _really _is an understatement. And I just landed a first job already earlier this morning."

"Two jobs? Why does a broski like you need to work so much? Aren't you still in school?"

"Yea I only take online courses though besides my jobs I'm much to busy to go to regular school."

"Why?" Fox was a bit annoyed but his the annoyance, so far every post he's applied for has wanted to know just why.

"Okay look I won't go into details but I'm raising a kit on my own as her mother kicked us out of her life. So right now I need work to get some credits so I can get her what she needs."

"Whoa I'm sorry." He moved back as that was a bit hard to believe, but this kid seemed serious. He didn't really want to hire this kid as he didn't seem like the reliable kind with his hover board in his grasp, but after overlooking his body for a slight second did he offer him a deal.

"Alright do these for me and you have yourself a job. You wear what I give you to wear, you _stay away _from the alcoholic beverages and you figure out how to work that DJ station, and grow out that white tuft of fur on your chin a bit longer, it'll make you look older. You'll be a waiter and a server but also we throw music and live entertainment out to keep the customers interested and keep them coming back. I'll give you a lesson on how to run that DJ station over there sometime. Can you work now for about…" He looked on over toward the clock as he tried to estimate the time, "Four hours or so?"

"Yea I'm free for a bit longer."

"Sounds good, Jason's the name by the way. Follow me and put your stuff behind the counter." Fox did as he was told and followed the manager placing his board and bag behind the counter and followed the Border Collie.

"Don't you drive?" He asked as they headed toward a backroom passing some other employee's. He reached the closet door turning on the light as he went through a shelving of clothing.

"I do but I actually just sold my car this morning. I need to get an older car, more like an A to B car sometime soon."

"Really now? I got one for sale if you're interested. I'll see what I can do for you. What size do you wear?"

"That'd be great and I wear Large."

"See if you can fit into this." Fox was handed everything from a shirt to shades pants and even a belt. Fox read the tag as this was a bit absurd, he was expected to fit into Medium clothing. "The bathroom is right behind you." Fox only nodded and kept quiet as he went in to try and see if this stuff would fit. A couple of minutes passed as Jason waited for Fox to come out. A moment later did the vulpine emerge a bit stiff and uncomfortable.

"This stuffs a bit tight." Fox felt as though the pants were going to come undone and that his arms were being suffocated at the sleeve cut off.

"That's the point the clothes need to flare out your body, you're pretty ripped for someone your age. You're also eye candy for the chicks that come through here. Not bad." Jason admitted as Fox passed the test, "You know how to serve customers right?"

"Yea I've worked at a fast food joint before."

"Well have at it then." Jason handed him a pen and notebook for orders as he tucked it away into his pockets. Fox only nodded as he put the shades over his eyes and headed out toward the customers.

For the next four hours Fox worked nonstop as he filled order after order for customers his age and older. Just as he was told Fox stayed away from any alcoholic beverage and so Jason had to take care of it. Fox found himself even busier then some of his coworkers as they were watching the show put on for them. But the good news was Fox was finding many generous tips left for him. Just near the end of his work shift he passed one of his female coworkers and a sudden very uncomfortable and intruding feeling.

Fox wanted to yelp but Jason covered his mouth and pulled him away from the female canine. "You better get used to that, she's my sister so I can't fire her for that kind of crap." Fox only nodded as he breathed easy. He looked at the clock as his shift was just ending, out of the corner of his eye he could tell that same canine was winking straight at him as Jason turned his head stating 'No'.

"Nice job today Fox. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good." Fox grabbed his gear not bothering to change as he was running a bit later then expected. "Take it easy."

"You too." Fox disappeared through the door as Jason's sister came to his side.

"That guys hot, what do you mean no?" She sounded a bit sad as he laughed at her.

"He's too young for you."

X

Fox had to admit that the tight clothing felt good when the air found its way through to his body. Although he would have prepared to wear his normal attire if it meant he had a second job then he could bear through it, he believed that things were really looking great as he had landed two jobs and possibly found a car to buy for cheap. He turned into the super market as he needed to buy some more food for Jamie and possibly some diapers. He had to leave his bag and board at the entrance door as he grabbed his wallet and stuck it into the small pocket and picked up a handbag to grab his things. Fox was minding his own business quickly going through what he needed and went to grab some of the mush baby food and grab a drink for himself.

"Fox? Is that you?" The vulpine turned to the calling of his name to see an older lynx approaching him, Miyu's mother.

"Diane hey yea it is me."

"Oh my Fox you've grown so much since I last saw you." She walked up to the vulpine in awe as they exchanged hugs.

"It has been a while, just out shopping?"

"Oh yes I'm doing a bit stocking up at the house. What about you?" Fox didn't really want her to know what he was shopping for as he hid the basket behind his legs.

"Oh just you know my own things and for what mom needs."

"I haven't seen Vixy in so long, is she doing well?"

"Yea she's fine, you know just like before."

"So how is your-"

"Mom I found the tissues, who are you-" A feminine voice interrupted her as she turned the corner on Fox's left hand side. She passed mid sentence as she saw the same vulpine she hadn't seen in over a year, "talking to…Hey Fox."

"Hi Miyu, it's been a while huh?" He admitted quietly as he could tell she was eyeing the contents of his grocery cart.

"Yea it's been a real long time. I can see you're shopping for…"

"Your baby." Her mother finished as Fox looked back from one lynx to the other. He could tell things had gotten awkward and now was probably time to leave.

"Well I uhhhh better get going. It was nice to see you both. Tell Chad I said hi." Fox quickly fled the scene as that was probably the worst encounter he could have had with Miyu. Maybe she didn't want to believe the reality that Fox had a baby girl to take care of now and possibly she had stayed away from him for so long.

But it didn't matter now, whether she wanted to believe reality or not Fox did have a baby girl on his paws now and her wishing it wasn't true wasn't going to happen. Fox paid for his things and quickly tucked them into his bag and headed out the door. Miyu watched him disappear into the night as she also believed this encounter could have gone better, maybe. Fox was lost in thought as he road home in the dark. The hover board created a natural florescent light so he could be easily spotted in the dark by nighttime drivers. But what was on his mind now is just how Miyu took his sudden appearance and the news that his child was in fact born. If she was still mad she would have tried to start an argument right there or perhaps just fled from him. She just…took it like anyone would have he supposed. Sure she was a bit taken back from it but that's to be expected when you meet with someone you hadn't seen for a year, and the next time you see them they're shopping for their kit. He was only thankful Jamie wasn't with him at the moment or that encounter could have been a lot worse.

But he soon forgot about it as he road home. Things were looking great; he landed two jobs that would fund him financially to take care of Jamie. With flexible hours he could still do his school work and be there for his baby kit when she needed him. Fox rushed home as he had been gone since late morning and was just now getting home as it was turning dark. He's had no calls all day so perhaps she was easy to handle, or had destroyed the house and Krystal and Fara fled the scene and she's been all alone this whole time. But he would soon find out.


	5. Warmhearted

The sound of a morning yawn came simultaneously as first Fox yawned and so Jamie followed. It was a nice, luscious day as it wasn't to hot or to cold this morning and the morning rays of Solar felt great. There was a nice cool breeze to balance out the heat as Fox was walking Jamie around the neighborhood block this morning before he had to head to work at the diner. The good news was they didn't mind if Fox brought Jamie with him as they had a small play area for children which not only saved Fox time away from his daughter but also some credits. Even working two jobs was buying the essentials such as diapers, wipes and mush food was not cheap at all. The prices were probably what they were simply because the companies knew they would be able to get away with it. You can't just deny a baby's needs after all…

Fox walked around the neighborhood block a couple of times as some other folks were walking around in the morning. Some stopped to admire the baby but some also just waved. But all but to soon was it time to head out as Fox walked on over toward the newly obtained but not so new car he had bought from Jason. It still ran rather well despite its age and would be more then enough to fit Fox's needs as he didn't plan on driving anyone anywhere except himself and Jamie. After dressing into the waiters uniform and taking care of the kit's needs were they off to work once again.

The drawing smell of fluffy waffles and sweet syrup kept Fox's mouth watering as they were serving breakfast. But after setting Jamie within the pen as she went crawling to explore all of its wonders. For the next couple of hours Jamie hadn't caused much trouble as she was highly entertained with all the toys that the pen had in store for her. And whenever a need demanded Fox's attention the diner wasn't busy enough to where he couldn't take a few minute break to attend to her needs. The vulpine was working hard as he had cleared the table of all its dirty dishes and started to wipe the table clean. An elderly couple of canine's stood up in place as they were about to depart.

"Thank you and come again soon." Fox told politely as he was finishing up his current table and would move to there's very soon. The elderly woman looked on over toward the baby playing in the crib as she was putting stacking the doughnuts onto the poll, but not quite in the exact order.

She smiled softly, "What an adorable baby."

Fox looked on over toward Jamie as he smiled awkwardly, "Uhhhh yea that's my daughter Jamie."

"Your daughter?" She seemed surprised, "But you're still just a baby yourself." Fox quickly excused himself as he took the dirty dishes toward the kitchen. The canine's husband was pulling out the credits of a tip he would leave the nice and friendly waiter.

Her paw stayed his own, "Earl give the young man a nicer tip." He only nodded as he pulled out more credits and left them on the table. By the time Fox came back the couple was gone as he attended to their table. Upon the dishes was the tip they generously gave as he picked up a ten credit cipher chip. He smiled nicely to himself as he attended to the dishes; it was nice people cared to understand his struggle. Work seemed to fly as breakfast was nearing its ending point and it became rather slow. Fox was able to attend to Jamie's needs as he sat in one of the booths holding her bottle to feed.

"Fox would you be a dear and take the trash out once you're done feeding Jamie?" Tanya called to the vulpine daddy as he was just about finishing up on feeding her. He only nodded as she set the bag down waiting for his pick-up. She seemed happy enough as Fox tucked away the bottle and headed back toward the playpen.

"You must be pretty happy today Jamie. You haven't hardly cried all day why is that?" He got no reply as he gently set her down into the playpen and off she went. She seemed like a natural now like it was all routine or something. But he had other worries and pleasures on his mind. Around this age Jamie would start to teeth and would cry and wail endlessly to the torment of her mouth maturing. But on the brighter side she had began talking and babbling, communicating with her toys and bottle as it warmed her father's heart.

Soon his shift became over as he had reduced his hours to only part-time as Jamie and his schoolwork needed more attention but they understood. It was just about turning noon as Fox clocked out and gathered his things and of course the baby.

Dane and Tanya watched him go, "Wave goodbye Jamie." Fox held her arm as if she was waving herself but to his surprise she held it up and followed the motion for a mere half-second.

The two waved back, "Goodbye darling we'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Goodbye." Fox waved himself as he threw the baby bag over his shoulder with said baby in arms and headed out the door. But the vulpine daddy was far from able to relax as he had to prepare for work once again, and make some preparations for Jamie and the sitter.

X

Fox was busy as usual trying to keep everything together as he prepared for work. The phone rang as he was putting on his work pants as Jamie was playing on the ground floor. Without Fox knowing the front door cracked open and in came the blue vixen. She scanned the room looking for a particular child as she crawled toward the vixen teen with pensive eyes.

"There you are you little cutie." Krystal picked up the child as she listened in on the last bit of Fox's conversation

"What! What do you mean you can't sit tonight? No no no you don't understand I just got this job not so long ago if I don't go into work I'll get fired for sure. I-Ugh Alright then I'll have to find someone else fast thank you for letting me know." Fox breathed uneasy as bad luck had struck, his usual sitter sick with the flue and only 30 minutes to find a replacement. He noticed Jamie wasn't crying or anything as he turned around to see Krystal holding the child.

"Hey Krystal, whatch'a need?"

"I can see you've got your paws full so I took this little cutie for myself."

"Oh thank you." He gently took Jamie back into his grasp as he looked back at the clock quickly; time was running out to find a replacement.

"So Fox I was wondering if-"

"Krystal I need to ask you a huge favor! Please can you watch Jamie until I get back from work tonight?" He begged as he looked the vixen straight in the eyes but was shocked from the sudden asking.

"Uh Fox now isn't really the best ti-"

"Oh thank you Krystal!" He immediatly but gently placed Jamie into her caring arms, "Her food is over there and I should be back in about 6 hours, put her to bed at 10 or in her cradle if she gets sleepy thanks again!"

"But Fox wait!" He was out the door a second later. Krystal just sighed heavily to herself as she looked back to Jamie's cute face with her binkie in her mouth.

"Well I guess it's just you and me for a while now sweetie."

X 

Even though Krystal hadn't volunteered to watch her in the first place, Jamie was not only quite easy to take care of, but also surprisingly fun for herself. It was never intended to be long term as when she and Fara watched Jamie together it was a one time gig. They didn't feel comfortable taking the credits Fox paid them in return but he wouldn't and didn't take no for an answer. But this time Krystal found herself alone handling the baby that was hardly any trouble and was so precious. Feeding the baby came natural but not it was time for her to wash up for the night. After a clean diaper change Krystal prepared the bath water as she unclothed the baby.

"Do you like the water Jamie?" She asked as she set said naked baby into the warm tub as she splashed with glee. Krystal placed the Arwing floater into the tub along with another pink colored ship that had a smiley face on its front. Krystal sat on her knees gently washing the child with her usual hand towel. She was more then easy to wash as her attention was diverted from the toys in the tub and soon her work was finished. Krystal picked up the child enwrapped in a fluffy white towel as she dried Jamie to the best of her ability. After dressing the kit in her night clothing and giving her one last bottle feed soon her eyes grew to heavy and she napped within Krystal's caring arms as the vixen grew a nice smile.

X

Krystal was just watching the plasma screen as she looked back toward the screen and the clock often. Fox should be arriving home very soon. About five minutes later the child's father came through the door looking exhausted and tired, just as usual since Jamie's birth and the taking of the responsibility raising a child on his own.

Krystal picked herself up from the couch as she looked at Fox's half awake stance, "Long day?"

"Very long" He breathed easy after laying down his bag. He looked back toward the sleeping child, "Any troubles at all?"

"She was an absolute angel Fox, she's such a cutie."

"Thanks." Krystal followed the teenage dad as he picked up the little kit and gently walked her to her cradle. He gently placed Jamie into the crib and planted a sweet kiss onto her forehead. She had to admit Krystal admired Fox's bravery, stepping up to the challenge of raising a baby girl on his own at 16, not even excepting the aid of his parents. It was truly inspiring. After closing the door he followed Krystal toward the living room.

"Thanks for watching Jamie on such short notice." He said as they walked side by side.

"It's no problem it was actually quite fun, she's so adorable."

"Here let me pay you." He reached into his pocket to take out the amount of credits he would have normally paid his regular sitter, though after trying to hand them to the vixen she politely shoved it back into him.

"Please don't pay me."

"But Krystal it's not right to ask you to baby sit all of a sudden and not pay you." He tried to defend the point but she had him beat as it seemed like this time she would not accept.

"Please just keep your money, I know how hard it is for you to try and keep you and Jamie well. I know you need it more then I do."

Fox wanted to keep arguing but gave up, she was only being nice and he was more then happy to take her pity.

"If you insist…"

"I definitely insist Fox; she was no trouble at all, no reason to pay me for it." Krystal didn't leave right away. She stuck around for a bit as Fox digged out a water bottle to try and freshen up. He pulled off his work shirt to only his tank top as he looked back to the vixen.

"Now you know my life on a daily business. It's pretty rough."

"I'm sure it is Fox. Being a single parent, holding down two jobs, still attending school, must be very challenging..."

"_Challenging_ is an understatement, the hard part is I don't have much help..." He held his face within his paws, it was extremely difficult but he wanted it this way. He believed that the only other person who should help him was Jessie, but even she isn't around to help, but of course she was hardly any help as it was. Jamie was his child, and he would be sure to give her a great childhood as she would mature and grow.

"Don't you think you should forget about doing things yourself and let others help you?" He looked back up to her caring eyes as he felt her paw grasp his own, the two stared at one another as Fox got the message but denied her request.

"Krystal I can't ask that of anyone."

"Well you're not asking me are you?"

"Krystal," He got more serious as his paw shied away from her own, and her grasp crumbled, "I'm in no position to be involved with a relation with anyone. And I don't think you would want to deal with my little kit every time you came over..."

"To be honest, she's quite adorable, I really wouldn't mind…"

"Krystal, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. I just can't ask you of that..." She breathed heavy as Fox had just rejected her idea, she couldn't blame him though. It was just so hard for someone his age. A relationship was probably the last thing on his mind.

"I understand." It got quite awkward from there; she excused herself for the night as she got up and headed for the door. But she stayed in the doorway for just a moment as she talked back to the vulpine daddy.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?" He looked back to the happy vixen with luscious eyes; he wondered why she was so happy but somehow knew the answer deep inside.

"I'll come around the same time tomorrow, you still need a sitter?" He simply couldn't believe it, she would just not take no for an answer. But he could see there was no arguing with her. Out of all the people in his life at the moment, Krystal was by far the most helpful, and the most caring.

"Sure thing tomorrow sounds great." He couldn't help but to smile, one that matched her own in the silent awe of happiness.

"I'll see ya around then."

"And Krystal," She waited for just a moment as she locked contact with the happy vulpine one last time for the evening, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem Fox, good night." And with that she had departed for the evening. For some reason the vulpine breathed uneasy, just what was she up to? His face felt flushed and butterflies flew in his stomach. Now it was a challenge to stop smiling as he thought deeply to himself, thinking of Krystal Cerin the only blue vixen he knew but had a heart of gold and warmth of Solar itself. Fox caught himself in the act as he looked toward the door and smile softly putting on a dreamy state.

No it couldn't be…He hadn't felt this way since…


	6. Baby's First Words

_Author's Notes_

_For those having a hard time keeping track of the time flow in the story. It is now somewhere around mid January in the story. January of junior year of school even though this fic isn't really centering around school that much_

_Thanks again!_

A score had pinged up on the screen of Fox's own personal computer and work station. He cheered to himself as he put on an approving smile as his score had read '98%' on his current exam from his total school work assignments for this two week period. Being a single parent for a teenager wasn't so bad…That is if you were Fox McCloud. Home school tests and paper work were more then easy enough, and with his high metabolism and constant flowing energy to always wanting to be up and doing things; it would take a lot to keep him tired for very long. The thing is though he did have a lot on his plate, or better said Jamie's plate. Two jobs constantly kept him down and even for someone like himself it was extremely difficult to run a full-time schedule when you're kicking into over-time and over-drive on your body. We're just not built to be running twenty four hours a day but that's how they were for young Fox McCloud.

It was still early in the day; the neighboring school kids all had a small break off from their regular school week and instead had this small weekly break to do whatever so they may wish. He stepped through the hallway rubbing his eyes and stretching out his muscles, wearing nothing but a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off and grey sweats. It was a bit colder outside as it was still winter season but the house was always kept warm, for the newest and smallest member of the family.

"Is that you Fox?" the voice came from the living room as it didn't belong to his father or his mother. It belonged to truly his warm hearted hero as she bottle fed Jamie herself. Fox finished rubbing his eyes and let everything come into the picture. There Krystal sat not even looking at the young vulpine but his newborn daughter. Krystal was so…entranced with the baby as she looked down on her with merry eyes. After giving her the formula or possible breast milk from Fox's mother she held the baby up gently up toward her head and side and patted her gently.

"Yea has Jamie had enough yet?" Fox asked as he was walking toward the window blinds. Krystal was just about to respond when she was suddenly interrupted by the expected but louder then expected burp the young baby let out. She laughed gently as she held Jamie in her caring arms.

"I'd say so."

"Alright then." Fox cracked the blinds to get a peek of the outside that was still a winter wonderland, most of the snow was starting to melt and the sun even peeked through the clouds above but still was no more then a couple degrees above the freezing point. "Think its okay to go for a walk with Jamie?"

"It should be alright once we dress her warm enough." Krystal stood up in place looking over towards Fox with a happy smile."

"Sounds good then." Fox started walking toward Krystal to take the baby from her arms but she shied away.

"No I got it Fox. You go ahead and get dressed real quick." She turned and headed for the babies room as Fox was starting to question just how much Krystal loved the baby. Things were quite strange in his opinion she wasn't Jamie's mother or anything but she was there for her just like a mother should be, like Jessie never was.

"Jessie…" Fox grumbled quietly to himself, just thinking of that no good, heartless, spoiled little vixen brat made his blood boil. But he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now, how things were going at school for her once word got out she practically abandoned her own daughter, or if she even goes to public school anymore. He wouldn't have been surprised. But he tried to forget it all for the time being, as far as he knew she wasn't apart of his life anymore and would gladly take that, she didn't deserve to be apart of Jamie's life.

Fox through on heavy sweats and a no zip heavy sweater to protect him from the cold and some winter gloves to keep the hands warm. He went to go check up on how Krystal and Jamie were doing as he walked down the hallway. As he reached the frame Krystal's back was faced toward him as he knocked on the door three times leaning up against the side. Krystal turned in merriment as she presented the little kit in her hands.

"Ta-da." There Fox saw Jamie in probably the cutest little outfit she's ever been in. Even though it wasn't snazzy or hard worked it was still quite adorable. Jamie wore some little fluffy coat the color some mix of pink and a dark red. She wore navy blue snow pants with fluffy white boots with a pink trimming. Dark gloves covered her tiny paws and she wore a wool cap over her head as her face was lit with excitement.

"Wow." Was all Fox said as he walked on over and took Jamie into his grasp, "She's adorable."

"I know she is." Krystal sounded just as happy as she zipped up her light blue jacket and slipped on her own gloves. Fox placed Jamie into her stroller as she seemed quite happy also going outside in the winter wonderland. They crossed the street and decided to go around the block once or so as it was still quite cold. The three looked all around them, seeing flashing Christmas lights still not taken down in the middle of January, snow man still standing strong but starting to fade under the now disappearing rays of Solar. He looked down to see Jamie having her eyes wander from thing to thing, she was definitely thrilled at all the white on the ground and all around them. They passed by some neighboring kids as they were heading for a hilltop far off in the distance that more kids were sledding down. Some stopped to see the cute baby as they had heard of Jamie McCloud from their parents and their parents heard it from Vixy most likely.

They continued the walk around the block as they saw more neighbors shoveling out their driveways of the piles of frosty white. Fox's attention was brought back to themselves as he heard Krystal shivering from his side.

"Cold?" He asked jokingly.

"Of course." She cupped her own hands together and rubbed them vigorously, "I'm absolutely freezing."

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to head back?" Fox's tone had changed as he realized Krystal wasn't so cheery out here then she was in the house.

"No it's alright we'll go a bit further." She answered back as she unintentionally reached for his paw grabbing it with her own. Fox immediately stopped in place and looked at her, Krystal instantly caught her mistake as she jerked back and cupped her paws and her face heated.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I was just…" 

"It's alright." He smiled gently as they continued their walk. Krystal followed still but kept quiet for a moment thinking to herself, she felt bad for her all of a sudden move whether she meant it or not.

_I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know where it came from. We wouldn't work anyway… _She thought sadly to herself as she let down her head. Suddenly out of nowhere she was pulled quickly yet gently up against the vulpine with his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to his charming smile, as if he could read her mind.

"Keep warm." Was all he said sweetly. Krystal didn't know what to say. She could only do as she was told and snuggled up against his side.

"Thanks." Jamie looked up happily letting out an innocent giggle as she looked up to the two teens, staring at nothing in particular both with dreamy states of joy.

X

"So how's the baby Vixy? I haven't seen Jamie in quite sometime now" Dianne the lynx asked as she held her fresh morning coffee in her grasp. Vic's Café was always quite busy but even especially in the mornings when there was a rush for the stores sale of freshly baked donuts. Vixy took another gulp of her morning Joe and breathed easily letting the drink course through her system warming up her stiff limbs.

"She's fine. Fox is taking quite good care of her I would say."

"Well that's good to hear."

"I feel sorry for the poor kit." Jeanette, Falco's mother admitted as she took a small sip from her morning coffee as Vixy looked toward her with a brow perked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm sorry Vixy I didn't mean that in any rude terms, I'm sure Fox is taking great care of her as best as he's able to. It's just that sooner or later Jamie will figure out she has a dad but no mother. It's going to be quite the awkward if not even sad day when Fox will have to explain she was abandoned by one of her only two parents in the world."

The vixen let out a sad sigh as she hunched over her right arm, "I know what you mean." She tried to change the subject, "So how are Falco and Miyu doing?"

"Falco's fine, doing relatively well in school and getting along with Katt quite nicely." Jeanette admitted with a happy smile.

"Miyu's been pretty quiet really." Diane admitted slowly setting down her cup, "Ever since that random bump in with Fox at the store she's just been moody and silent."

"She hasn't seen Jamie yet has she?" Vixy asked curiously.

Dianne batted her head, "No how could she? She doesn't even talk to Fox anymore, she's scared to."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not quite sure, I tell her to go and support him but she always rejects the idea and runs to her room. I've even heard her crying before."

"I think she doesn't want to believe that Fox's daughter was born to an ungrateful mother." Jeanette admitted her idea to the two other women as they thought about it for a moment. "My boy is like that to. Though he's not scared to go over and see Fox, he just believes it would be awkward."

"Well I'm sure it would be what if you were a teenager still in school and your friend had a baby out of the blue?" Vixy asked sarcastically. "I guess I don't blame them, it just seems so selfish of them.

"Oh definitely Vixy, hasn't only Fara and Krystal went to go visit him so far? And she's what nearly six months old already?"

"Fara?" Dianne asked, "Oh that new girl that Fox was dating for a while?"

"Yes that's her, she's a sweet girl. And Krystal believe it or not is almost Jamie's nanny or so. She's there for the baby almost as much as she is there for Fox." Vixy's remark stunned the two ladies for a moment as they looked at one another and then back to the vixen taking a sip from her cup.

"Really now? Is Fox dating the girl?"

"No." Vixy answered plainly. "I'm sure he would love to do so just as much as she would, you can tell by the look in her eyes when she looks at him and vice versa. But I think he's going with his decision because he doesn't want dump and drag Krystal through all of that. It's hard enough to start a relationship with somebody when you already have a child, but when you're only 17? He thinks it's for the better…"

"Perhaps. Fox is a grown man now he can make his own decisions I'm sure." Dianne vouched for the boy as the three ladies stood up, gathered their things and departed their own ways. Waving goodbye to one another as they would catch up some more later another morning.

X

The family of five ate together in solitude as they shared conversations and each other's good moods. Vixy absolutely refused to let Krystal go home for the evening without dinner and so she stayed to enjoy the fascinating meal Vixy always made each night. Lately it's been more excited then others as Jamie has been able to put together small words and even a phrase or to. James had invited Peppy for dinner that evening just to see the kit and hear what her first word would be, it absolutely entranced everybody as they could all but guess. Everyone gathered around the young kit as Vixy had just sat down after placing the dishes in the sink to wash another time, she couldn't miss this.

"Can you say 'Daddy' Jamie? Dad-y?" Fox played with his young baby girls paw as she mumbled to herself trying to piece the word together, but failed to do so. Krystal sat to Fox's right and the baby's left, she couldn't miss this.

"How about 'Grandma' Jamie? "Grand-ma." Vixy tried as she grabbed the baby's attention; at first Jamie got the _grand_ part of the word but failed to connect the second part together.

"Can you say 'Grandpa'? Grand-pa loves you Jamie." The young kit sucked on her thumb as she looked at all the faces staring at her.

"Can you say 'Uncle'? Unc-l." Peppy gave it a try as although she couldn't say the word he did earn an adorable happy laughter from the child.

"Jamie? Jamie Daddy's calling you. Dad-y." He let go of her paws as Fox locked sights with his daughter smiling greatly. He said the word slowly trying to get Jamie to copy his lip's movement.

"Dad-y."

"Mom-y." The baby's first word blew everyone away as their smiles instantly faded and replaced with a stack of shock. Jamie's small paw was close enough to reach Krystal as she had said that word to her as the two locked gaze, though Krystal's expression had changed drastically. The only sound audible in the room was the baby's extraordinary happy laughter as she clapped her small paws together.

It took Krystal several moments to come back from her state of shock as she looked all around the faces of the table, everyone staring at her with full focus and attention. She quickly became uncomfortable and her cheeks heated.

Her words were baffled, "I-Um-E-Excuse me." Krystal quickly stood up, pushed in her chair respectfully and turned for the door. She tripped over her own feet but quickly picked herself up and was practically running for the door.

"Krystal wait!" Fox chased after her through the door into the freezing cold, though he didn't have to go far. Krystal was pacing back and forth across the porch with her paws cupped thinking about what had just occurred. She simply just didn't know how to take it. "Krystal."

"I-I Don't." She was talking to nobody in particular as if she didn't even notice Fox standing right there by the door. It absolutely blew all her thoughts away and believed it changed her in someway. He let her pace for a moment longer. Soon after she turned toward Fox as her heart was pounding and her face still flushed.

"I-I-Um, maybe I shouldn't come over as often anymore." Krystal didn't know if separation from the baby would do anything but she just didn't know what to do, or what to think at this moment. It was just too bizarre.

"Krystal." Fox sounded hurt, "I-I know this was definitely not what you expected but Jamie sees you as her mother. I mean after all the time you spent with us…"

Krystal still kept her fast pace back and forth. "I-I know it's just to-" Krystal immediately lost her footing as her momentum kept pushing her forward and she headed for the cold hard ground. Instinctively she closed her eyes waiting for the fall but it never came, she opened them once again to see Fox hovering over her as he miraculously caught her at the last second.

"Are you alright?" It took her a moment to recover as he slowly picked her back up with tremendous balance on the icy flooring beneath them.

"Yea…" She whispered silently. Just as she was about to regain standing posture she slipped forward straight into Fox's chest holding onto the sides of his shoulders. She recovered slowly as Fox held her sides helping her stand back up. After recovering she took her paws off of him and played with the just long enough bangs of her hair, her face still hadn't cleared.

"Thanks." Her voice was truly sincere but hardly above a whisper.

"No problem." Fox hooked his arm over her shoulders and slowly walked toward the swinging bench. Fox rocked themselves back and forth slowly as he opened up to the blue vixen. "Krystal, I know this must be shocking and difficult to understand but you honestly can't be so surprised that Jamie thinks you're her mother.

"Honestly I'm not; it just took me by surprise."

"She loves you, you know?" Krystal looked toward the vulpine as his expression was light but serious. "And you're there for her. Feeding her, always there when she cries, loving her…Just like a mother should be."

"I know..."

"Well…If you believe it's for the best you don't come over as often then I won't argue with your decision. But I do appreciate all you've done for Jamie and me. We'll miss you." Fox's words came from his heart, the definite _we'll _spoke out to the vixen in her mind. He saw Krystal more then just a friend and a mother to his child. He saw her as more then just that, but also someone to love and be loved by. He was about to excuse himself for the night as he stood back up but something kept him pinned, he looked down to see Krystal had grabbed his paw with both her own and set it down onto the bench.

"Please sit down." Fox never broke eye contact with the girl as he did as she asked. Krystal took a deep breathe and spoke slowly. "I know this is very shocking to me as well but," She paused as Krystal wrapped her paws around his own and brought it close to her heart touching her chest, a bold move, "I think I can be there for her…," She could only speak just above a whisper now, "And for you."

"Krystal…" There was nothing he could say, there was nothing to say truth be told. Krystal had given more then just her words; she gave him the love and compassion that he had been missing ever since Jamie's birth. They were a team as mother and father to the young Jamie McCloud. The two embraced as Krystal scooted closer toward the vulpine daddy, and rested her head upon his shoulders. Between their legs did each have a locked grip on the others paw as they sat in silence. Vixy peaked throughout the window at the teen's moment together, then closed the curtains and turned to face James and Peppy. She said nothing, only smiled and nodded to the two men. Vixy excused herself as she vanished into the hallway heading to tuck Jamie in for the night. The two men headed down into the basement for a beer and some pool, leaving the teens alone for the time being.

Fox couldn't even imagine what was happening; all he could do was smile happily to himself. What would happen now? Krystal said she would act as the mother of Jamie, but what would happen between her and Fox now? It seemed pretty clear but still hazy in his mind. Perhaps down the road…Who knows?

Fox snapped out of his state of daze as he felt warm lips meet his cheek. Krystal smiled up to him softly as his face flushed and his heart raced. It was so sudden he didn't know what to say, he became quickly embarrassed as he felt as though he should return the favor but…

Krystal giggled to herself as she read his mind, "It's alright Fox. It's still cold outside…" She only breathed deeply through her nostrils taking in the crisp, cool air from around as she let it out graciously. Out of nowhere warm lips met her cheek as she turned toward Fox with a surprised smile.

He whispered into her ear, "Thank you Krystal…For everything."

_Author's Notes_

_There! It's done finally after so long! Well I don't know how I did…I think my skills deteriorated a bit over this hiatus but I'll let you guys be the judge of that!_

_Thanks again! _


	7. Surprise Surprise

"Really?" Fara asked questionably as she and Krystal walked home from school together. Both were dressed a bit warmer then usual as the temperature dropped by Solar kept on shinning brightly. Most of the snow had melted away but still sections here and there of non-thawed out snow were still around. Krystal had just explained to her what had happened the previous week before and how she was now involved with Fox.

"Yea…do you think it's a bad thing?" She seemed a bit afraid to ask that question, she hoped that Fara wasn't mad at her.

The tone in her voice banished all those fears away, "Not at all, I think its great!"

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No of course not. Fox needs some love and support too…He deserves to have that much you know? I honestly don't know why everyone is still so angry with him."

"Me neither really." Krystal agreed.

"And besides, now you get to be by the cutest baby ever all the time!" The two girls squealed loudly as they shared a good laugh about it. It took a moment for Fara to calm back down as they continued their walk home, "So when's the next time you're going to go baby sit for him?"

"Tomorrow, he has today off and so he's catching up on a little school work and staying home."

"Do you mind if I come over and watch her with you?"

"I'd love some company." Krystal smiled toward the other vixen as Fara was just about to leave for her driveway. Krystal was heading toward Fox's house as usual until late in the evening. Just as Fara was about to turn toward her home an idea struck Krystal, this would be the perfect timing to bring everyone together again!

"Oh Fara I have an idea!" The fennec turned curiously toward the vixen with a wondering expression on her face.

"What's that?"

"What if we got everyone to come and baby sit with us? Falco, Bill, Fay, Katt, and Miyu. This could be the perfect chance to get everything back to normal again."

"I'm not sure everyone is going to go with that idea…" Fara's answer was unsure. She didn't think letting everyone else meet the baby before even talking with daddy was such a hot idea. "And besides I thought Katt and Fay were still mad at him? And you've seen Miyu lately she's so depressed…"

"Okay well…how about just the guys? Hey what happened to Slippy anyway?"

"He's out of town right now, but he still goes and sees Fox every once in a while so he doesn't really count."

"So how about we try to get Falco and Bill to come watch Jamie with us?" Krystal ran toward the fennec with an excited expression as she stepped back a bit. Fara pondered over the idea, would they go with it? She just wasn't sure.

"Well…" She thought about it for a moment longer, "I don't see why we wouldn't at least try."

"Great! Let's do it!" Krystal sounded so happy as she continued her walk toward Fox's home talking back to the fennec, "I'll convince Falco and you convince Bill!"

"Alright then!" Fara waved goodbye before she turned to enter her home. She didn't know how exactly this was all going to play out, but all she could do is hope for the best.

X

"Come on Falco, please?" Krystal was practically begging the avian as he just wasn't an easy person to persuade. Falco had his eyes concentrated on his shut locker door as he and Krystal stood close to all the lockers along the Junior Hall. It was in between 3rd and 4th period as this was Krystal's only moment to try and convince Falco before Katt would be with him nearly the rest of the day. Falco looked at nothing in particular as he surveyed the halls where dozens of species were walking toward their next class.

"I don't know…It's just a little awkward and uncomfortable."

"Oh come on Falco, I swear she's the most adorable kit you'll ever see."

"Yea I'm sure she is," He didn't sound convinced, "But it just feels strange and uncomfortable still, and besides I haven't talked to Fox in forever."

"Then forever needs to end and move on Falco. Fox misses all of us but he's just to busy to try and talk to you guys and he thinks you're all still mad at him." Falco let his head down and sighed, truth be told his anger at Fox diminished a _long _time ago, but that void was over taken by awkwardness and the strange feeling of going over to a home with a 17 year old past best friend with his baby daughter kit. He wondered just how it would all play out…

"Come on he misses all of us very much."

He finally caved in, "I'll go…But I don't want to go alone if you can talk Bill into going with us then fine."

"We will! Thanks so much Falco!" Krystal couldn't help but to give the avian a quick hug before she ran off, "Meet us outside the school at the back entrance near the student parking lot!" She disappeared into the student crowds as Falco watched her go. He let out another heavy sigh as he slung his back over his shoulder and carried his class books in the opposite arm, heading toward Geometry class. He always hated math and would never be good at it, perhaps the boring lectures will make him think about just what he had agreed to more thoroughly.

"No way." Bill said with a bit of bitterness as he closed his locker door.

"Oh come on Bill! Fox just wants to see you again and he's got the cutest kit ever." Fara wasn't having as much luck with Bill as Krystal had with Falco. The two were in another part of the junior halls on the floor above from where Falco and Krystal had just talked.

"I know he wants to talk to us but why can't he come to us?"

"What do you think? He works two jobs around the clock, has a baby to take care of and still goes to school online."

"Oh…" Fara had guilt tripped the canine into feeling bad as he was ignorant. He just didn't know what Fox was up to now days. Of course he wouldn't know…

"Come on what do you say? It won't be for that long really."

"If you can talk Falco into going with us then I guess I'll go…"

"We will! Thanks so much Bill! Meet us after school at the student parking lot!" Fara ran off to tell Krystal the news in their shared 4th period class. Bill just shrugged it off as he walked toward his next class. As he turned around he was a bit scared to see Fay standing right behind him, not looking to happy.

"Fay don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." He grasped his chest where his heart was as he tried to calm down.

"What was that all about?" Fay was quick to catch on as she looked to her canine boyfriend. Bill knew if he told her the truth she would never go with it, he had to keep it a secret for now. He wanted to know just how Fox was doing…

He tried to cover it up, "Fara just had a question to ask." _Technically I'm not lying I'm just not telling her the whole part of it. _Bill thought to himself as Fay eyed him curiously. He quickly tried to throw her off by grabbing her paw with his own, "So shall we head to Arts & Crafts?" Fay wasn't quick to buy his throw-off, but after a moment longer she forgot about it all and smiled.

X

After school had ended the four had met up right where they all agreed to and quickly left the school. Each of the guys had told their girls that they needed to go do something with the other, some kind of school related project. Fay and Katt suspected some suspicious but didn't think of any foul play. Krystal had told Fox she would come a bit earlier then expected, about an hour to be exact. Fox figured they would just hang out and talk before he had to leave for his job at the teenage club and hangout. Solar was just about to set for the afternoon as days were still short but getting longer as each day went on. The group of four stood outside the front door as Krystal turned to them all with a reassured face.

"Okay are you all ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be…"

"Great!" She sounded so cheery. Krystal knocked on the door multiple times and rang the doorbell twice. You could barely hear Fox's voice through the other side.

"Krystal you should know you don't have to knock, just come straight-"He cut himself off from the surprise of not seeing just one, but four people standing in front of his doorway. Fox stood there in mental shock to see Fara, Falco and even Bill standing outside his door. The kit he was holding in his grasp brought him back to reality a bit slower then he would have liked, but at least she snapped him out of it. "In…Hey guys."

"Hey Fox, it's been a while hasn't it been?" Falco could tell Bill wasn't going to say anything; he was just as awed by the baby in Fox's arms as Falco was. He couldn't help but to look at her…Jamie was flailing around a bit more then usual as she smiled with the binkie in her mouth. She was excited to see new faces and people.

"Yea a while doesn't quite cut it." There was a certain sparkle in his eyes as Krystal looked into him. You could tell Fox was either relieved or just straight up happy now. This is what he's been longing for. He cut through the two ladies and walked up to Falco as they shared a brief hug, "It's good to see you again." The two girls were happy that they were all getting along again.

Falco gave him a good pat on the back, "Yea you too." After that was up it was Bill's turn. He was a bit taken aback as he saw that same sparkle in Fox's eyes. Fox wrapped one arm around his backside and patted him graciously.

"Nice to see you again Bill."

"Same here Fox."

"Well come on in." Fox walked on in with Krystal at his side as the others followed. Falco and Bill just looked at one another and shrugged, that was sure more then simple enough. If that was all that was needed to get their friendships back in order with their lives then they felt as though there was a bunch of wasted time in between…

"How has everyone been?" Fox asked curiously as he grabbed the bottle on the table side of the loveseat as Krystal sat beside him. Fara, Falco and Bill sat across from them all in the largest couch as Fara kept her smile up.

"Pretty good, schools been surprisingly hard lately. Just tons of confusing and frustrating projects."

"Oh that sucks; well I'm sure you'll get through it all." The two other males just looked at Fox as it seemed so natural to him. To them it was quite alien for him to be feeding a baby but Fox was a natural master at it. Well that's to be expected when you've been a dad for six months…

"How about you guys?" The two were snapped out of their trance as Fox asked the question to them. They just looked at one another and scratched the back of their heads.

"Alright I guess, I'm doing pretty well in all my classes except math, it's such a pain in the ass." The avian admitted as he went first, he only wished Bill would keep the conversation going.

"Yea math is my weakest subject but I'm not bad it though.

"Yea…I hate English classes I gotta turn in my final project soon or else I'll be in trouble." Bill stated as he earned a small chuckle from Fox. He then suddenly remembered.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be tired." He stood up as he walked toward the two guys tucking Jamie in a bit more secure, "This is my daughter Jamie." Fox got onto his knees in front of Falco's figure as he brought Jamie closer to the avian. She sounded happy as she flailed her small arms in front of the avian.

"Well she is a cute little thing." Bill came closer to Falco's side as he wanted to see a close-up of the baby also.

"Makes me sad I didn't come to see her earlier." Bill admitted as he put one of his fingers close to Jamie's arms as she grabbed it with her small paw.

"It's alright I'm sure you guys have been busy." Fox picked himself back up as he headed toward Krystal to hand over Jamie. That comment hit Falco and Bill hard even if Fox hadn't meant it to be. They hadn't asked Fox how his life has been ever since Jamie was born and Jessie kicked them out, and he thought _they_ were busy?

"A little…"

"Well that's not a bad thing, so out of curiosity…"Fox took his seat again as she leaned back in to relax for a bit longer, "Does Jessie still go to Shooting Star?" It took a moment for anyone to even answer but Falco finally broke the awry silence.

"I'm not sure to be completely honest."

"She does I've seen her around the halls every now and then, not like I talk to her though." Bill wondered in his mind just how Fox would react to his answer, but surprisingly got nothing.

"Interesting." Was all the vulpine daddy said as he stretched his back. Krystal could sense Fox was keeping his emotions hidden. He was fooling them into believing he was all peaches and fuzz. There was some discomfort and anger in him but his happy mood out weighed it completely on a 5 to 1 scale. There was some tension in the air amongst the teenagers but none was of negative energy. They finally got on the topic of how Fox's life has been ever since Jamie's birth. Fox told them all about just how challenging raising a baby can be, and how it was never at all easy.

"But I believe that Jamie is worth all of it and more." Fox took the baby kit from Krystal's arms as he laid a nice kiss onto her forehead and tucked her into his cradle of arms. It was a heartwarming scene for them all but especially for the fennec as she flashed a nice smile. But soon it came to be where Fox had to head off until he would come back late in the evening. He was dressed in his tight club outfit with a black sports back over his shoulder and his shades resting on top of his head as he turned to give Jamie to Krystal.

He took a moment to talk cute to his baby, "You be good for mommy and daddy's friends alright Jamie?" His only answer was a happy laugh and cute baby sounds, "That's what I thought." He smiled as he turned toward Krystal setting Jamie carefully into her arms. He kissed Jamie's forehead and then gave a kiss to Krystal on her cheek. Fox then stood up to say farewell as he headed for the door.

"Bye guys, if you guys are gone before I get back tonight then it was nice to see you all again!"

"Bye Fox!" Fara talked loudly as he headed for his car and out he was gone. Fox and Bill looked at one another curiously, what did he mean by 'mommy'?

"Krystal what was all that about?" Bill asked the blue vixen as she walked back toward the kitchen to fix Jamie some formula. After setting the baby into her booster seat she grabbed the material needed and headed a pot of water as she answered his question.

"Oh well…" She was a bit nervous to answer the question, she hadn't even told Fara yet. Her cheeks heated as she mixed the material together, "Jamie called me her mommy a while back so it's a joke me and Fox keep going on."

"Are you guys-"

"Yes." Krystal cut him off answering his question. She kept her happy smile even through this awkward moment.

"Well I think it's great you're going out with Fox." Fara came into the kitchen helping in any way she could, "He needs some friends and support right now from _all _his friends, even if Krystal is there for him a bit more then us." The two guys didn't need anymore explanation from Fara as the two vixens smiled at one another.

X

Over the past couple hours things went pretty smoothly, Falco and Bill left their awkward square behind and stepped forward with Fox and his baby girl. The four teens kept frequently busy as they went from one activity to the next. Whether it was doing school work, playing a few games or just watching simple plasma programming, they always had something to do and kept the conversation right on rolling. Though Krystal was the busiest of them all by far as she was the primary babysitter for Jamie. Whenever the kit had some need she would always be the one to do it.

Multiple hours passed as they were all now just sitting on the floor watching some local program show, the show had been going on for a while now but all it was basically about were these young adults just on kinky adventures and senseless drama having sex with one another…

"This show is so lame, why is it always the talk of the school?" Falco groggily let out as he let out a loud yawn that kept Jamie happy.

"I don't know, it's alright I guess." Bill wasn't anymore entertained as he lay on the floor stretching his limbs. Falco felt paws grabbing onto his pant leg as he sat next to Krystal, Jamie was crawling her way toward the avian with pensive eyes and an extraordinary happy smile. Krystal properly sat her up on Falco's lap as he was beginning to sit up.

"Just sit still and relax, she doesn't bite."

"I know that…" Falco rolled his eyes as Krystal picked up the kit and sat her into Falco's arms; he was getting uncomfortable as he began to panic.

"Relax she just wants to be close to you." Falco tried to breathe easily but he hadn't been around babies a lot even with his own younger brother. He picked her up by the arm pits as Jamie rubbed his beak innocently. After a moment of happy rubbing he brought her back down as she looked up to him smiling.

"I'll admit she's a cute little thing."

"Her charm must be from Fox 'cause I've never seen Jessie attracting any other guy then him." Fara stated as she leaned back in the bean bag chair watching the screen.

"Oh you now how he is." Krystal talked to the vixen in a sly tone of voice as the fennec looked back to her with a slight wink. Not a moment later Fox walked through the front door in his tight pants and a tank top with his shades resting on top. Everyone gathered around real quickly as he set everything done.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey there Fox." Krystal was the first to greet him as she saw her come up with empty arms, where did the baby go?

"How was work?" Fara came up to him and asked as Bill and Falco gathered around, a small smile crept up his muzzle as he saw Falco holding Jamie.

"It was fine, any problems?"

"Just as great as usual."

"Awesome, by the way all your parents are outside waiting on you guys. I was talking to them for a few minutes."

"Oh alright then." All the teens dispersed grabbing their things before heading out the door, saying farewell to Fox individually until it was just down to Fox and Krystal. Fox closed the door as Jamie was getting tired.

The teen daddy smiled, "Its way past your bedtime Jamie." The two walked toward her darkened room as they set her to bed. Within moments her hazel eyes closed for the evening as Fox kissed her forehead wishing her goodnight.

"Thanks for watching her tonight." He took a hold of her paw as the two walked toward the door.

"It was no problem."

"Also thanks for bringing everyone over, I thought it was an awesome surprise."

"Again, no problem." Her smile was great as was his own. They reached the front door as Fox breathed strongly through his nose. "Well, good night."

"Good night." She whispered silently as she moved in to kiss him properly. The two met lips for the first time as a solid moment of bliss tightened their locked paws. Krystal started to depart from him as she kept her head close to his own. He wouldn't let go, and neither would she. They kept going for a few moments longer until they had a make out session going on for a few minutes. Krystal dropped her bag as she wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him close. He did the same wrapping his hands around her waist. It was a nice happy moment for them both; Fox could tell this wasn't a first for Krystal even though he had never even heard of her being in a relationship with anyone. As they separated Krystal's face was lit up as her cheeks were rosy red.

Fox gently rested his head on her shoulder, "You're incredible." He whispered lovingly into her ear, that comment only made her giggle with glee.

"I know you are."

"Good night." After one quick kiss she left for the evening as he watched her go. He couldn't help but to keep his sights on her until she was completely out of sight, "She's so amazing."

X

"Fox, we need to discuss something honey." Vixy caught the vulpine's attention as he had just swallowed his early dinner, the two parents look at the younger parent while Jamie was drinking some of Vixy's milk. He could tell this was a serious matter as they each set down their utensils and he gave them his undivided attention.

James opened up, "Fox we know life has been hard for you these past several months, and you're doing a great job taking care of Jamie. But we know you're not all that happy with yourself emotionally."

"What do you mean?" Fox didn't quite get the message as he wiped Jamie's face and started feeding her some baby mush, never once taking his eyes off his parents.

"High school really is the best four years of your life. But it's not the same experience when you take classes online."

"Well I don't really have a choice mom and dad." He looked away to wipe her face and feed Jamie another scoops full. There was a small moment of silence as the two parents looked at one another and nodded.

James continued on, "Well, now you do." Fox looked right back toward his two parents with a shocked expression; they couldn't be referring to…

"You mean-"

"We do Fox, although we would have to cut back on some spending we believe we can get through without your mother's monthly check. Your mom can stay home and baby sit while you're away but we ask you to hold down just one of your jobs. But the choice is ultimately yours."

"Yes." Fox answered without even thinking.

"Are you sure? You would have to stay the rest of the year there's no going back to the stuff online." This time Fox took a moment to think. Was he really not all that happy? James was definitely right going through high school wasn't the same when doing it all through online courses; he couldn't let this pass him by. Even If it would present new challenges down the road.

"I do, I really want to." The young teen stood up in place as he walked around the side hugging both his parents, "You guys don't know how much this means to me. Thank you." Vixy gave her son a nice pat on the back as well as James.

"Then I guess we better get to work."

X

Krystal was just about to leave for the night as she opened the door, but just like the previous night she stayed a bit longer to share a tender moment with Fox.

"Thanks again for that surprise the other day, it was great."

"No problem."

"Now I have a surprise for you." He let out in between pauses of breath for the two teens. They separated for a brief moment as Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox's neck pulling him close as she let him speak, wondering what it could be.

"What's that?"

"I'm done taking online courses. I'll be enrolling back into Shooting Star and starting once this winter break is over." Krystal's eyes shot wide as she was caught off from the moment's kiss with his sentence. She pulled away for a brief moment with a dazzling smile.

"So you're-"

"That's right" Fox cut her off with his lips with another sweet kiss. After one last moment he pulled away and whispered close to her face, "I'm going back to school."


	8. Back to School, Back to Drama

A large stamp was pressed on a large stack of paperwork with a picture of Fox's face paper clipped to the front. The large bulldog student file secretary stretched out his limbs as he handed the folder to the vulpine's parents standing beside him as Vixy held Jamie in her arms.

"There you go Mr. McCloud you are now reinstated back into the district, and let me be the first to say 'Welcome Back.'"

"Thank you very much sir." Fox shook the canine's paw with much thankfulness. Both James and Vixy set a paw on both shoulders as he turned to smile at them both. This is exactly what he wanted, and what every teenager needed, normal schooling.

"Now I hope you're aware that there is now a new student uniform rule intact within the districts. All students are given two uniforms to wear on and off. Clothing, boots and shoes, and even school bags."

"Yea I heard about that and I understand."

"I'll be right back." The school secretary headed for the backroom to fetch the vulpine his uniform needed. Fox stood up himself to stretch his tired muscles as it was still early morning, but he still had a lot to do tonight. Get some new school supplies, get his uniform and school things in order and freshen up for when he would drive to school once again for the first time in over a year. It didn't take the bulldog any more then a few minutes to get out Fox's brand new uniforms and school material. Fox took it all within his grasp. Two uniforms, one black and one a dark blue, both seemed for formal wear. He was also given a spare change of clothing to be used for physical activity courses and two light pairs of running shoes the same colors as the uniforms. He had heavy black military style boots to go along with his uniform and a black gym bag for all his clothing, and one for school material, just why was all of this needed?

"There you go, Fox just show up early morning tomorrow for your new school schedule and it'll be all ready here for you to have."

"Alright then thank you very much." With a polite nod to the secretary the vulpine family departed and headed for the car.

"So Fox are you excited to go back to normal school?" James looked back to his son through the rearview mirror as he kept his watch on Jamie from her safety seat.

"Yea very!" he said as the appreciation was evident in his tone. "I can't wait."

"Oh it'll come all too soon Fox, just be patient."

"Now Fox we know you love sports, but I don't think you'll be able to compete in any." Vixy talked back toward the vulpine hoping not to burst his bubble but it came inevitably.

"No I already figured that it's fine but thank you though."

"We'll see down the road." The rest of the trip was quiet as Fox looked through his newly obtained things. What was all of this about he always remembered to the school to be always free like a bird and always so careless. Krystal had told him now things have gotten much stricter; he only hoped it didn't affect the teachers as well. Most of all though he hadn't spoken to anyone else more except Falco and Bill, what would Katt, Fay, and Miyu all think when they suddenly see him popping up in school once again without anything as much as a simple warning? And then there was Jessie…Just what would she try to pull now that he was back in school? He honestly didn't care and could think of it less, as long as she didn't think like a psychopathic moron again. But that could all wait until tomorrow…but tomorrow was going to come sooner then he could ever imagine.

X

Fox drove to school once again in the freezing hell of the following morning Monday. His windshield was a bit fogged up and the roads being unclear didn't help much more but he was here in one piece. He couldn't help but feel nervous as butterflies danced in his stomach. Coming back to school suddenly is what he ultimately wanted, but now that he thought about it he could have chosen a more appropriate timing, or could he?

Fox stepped out of his car standing tall in his newly obtained uniform as he decided to go with the black one. It was definitely one of formal wearing. It was completely jet black from head to toe with ruby red cuffs with a golden trim. A gold trim was sewed straight down the front of his shirt that branched out at the bottom and went around the whole shirts side. There was a sewn piece of cloth with a golden swirl design etched into it as it was being contained in the same golden trim boxing. The fabric wrapped around both the front and back of his shoulders as it was sewn to the shirt with a slight raise. He had a risen collar also with added gold trimming with horizontal lines heading down it's sewed in box formation on the front of the collar. He had a black belt latched on and tightened around his waist which was around his waist but not quite, a bit higher then that.

"Why don't they just give me some white gloves and call me sergeant?" Fox grumbled to no one in particular as he thought this was going a bit far. But he did kind of enjoy the soft silk like material wrapping around his entire being. With this uniform he would practically blend in with everyone else, who knows maybe no one would notice him? Fox picked up his two bags from the bag seat as he slung the smaller one first; it was similar to a sports bag for clothing but was intended for schoolwork. It was also jet black etched into it was the Shooting Star High's 'Champion's Virgil.' A silver and cobalt blue star with golden flaming 'waves' follow behind it. After throwing on his sports bag Fox headed for the front office a bit quicker then normal, there were a few students outside the school hanging out as it wasn't even time for first period, he had about twenty minutes to get his schedule.

_Maybe I should have came a bit later _The troubled vulpine thought to himself as he heard his boots stomping all over the blacktop, jet black with silver latches and straps. Fox walked through the front doors quickly surveying the dozens and dozens of beings around, he was practically in a sea of black and blue as everyone was wearing the new school uniforms. Fox made his way through the crowd heading for the front office where more students were loitering about, so far no one had hadn't paid any attention to him. There were two students to his right, both female as each were wearing a different color uniform. This time instead of the large bulldog secretary he was replaced by the morning of his calico hair feline.

"Good morning young man may I help you?"

"Yes I just enrolled here and I need my schedule please."

"Oh alright then Mr. Tobecho said you would come for it." She sent him a nice smile as the feline took a few steps away from her main work space and found the piece of paper instantly as she slid it to the vulpine across the desk…but he couldn't take it just yet.

"Here is your ID-card and online pass." Fox took them quickly as he also retrieved the schedule starting to walk back.

"Thank you Miss."

"No problem Mr. McCloud." Fox's cover was soon exposed as the two vixens looked toward the student once they heard that last name. Fox was already out the door heading down the opposite hallway he originally came from as he could tell they were looking at him from the corner of his eyes; he only kept his serious expression.

The brown vixen whispered to her silver coated friend, "Was that _really _Fox McCloud? The guy who got Jessie pregnant?"

"Yea, I think it was him at least I didn't get a real good look at his face."

"I'm sure it's him." The tardy bell couldn't have rung any sooner then Fox had wished it. He quickly studied the schedule knowing most of these room locations by heart. He noticed some people would take a double glance at him, wondering if it was really Fox McCloud or not. But he ignored that as he headed upstairs, this room he didn't know where it was exactly. After a few minutes of navigating through the crowded halls Fox finally had reached the 3rd floor where not only his first class was held, but also his locker. After quickly going through the combination the door swung open automatically, that was new. Fox stuffed his gym bag into the locker as it wasn't needed until later in the day near the school's end. After he slung his school bag over his shoulders Fox headed down the large hall but most of the school kids had vanished already. The bell rang as Fox was still in the halls as few other tardy students were as well.

Fox passed by a Siberian husky canine teacher that eyed him suspiciously.

"Get to class."

"Yes sir." Fox replied with a small nod. The teacher was about to head into his class as he quickly turned around toward the student.

"Fox McCloud?"

Fox's response came in a whispering tone, "Yes sir…" The teacher only nodded a few times as he shut his classroom door behind him. Another minute later Fox finally reached his classroom English and Poetry class as the door was left wide open. He took a deep breath through his nostrils before finally showing himself before the whole class as the students looked at who came in late today, but most knew this student already and he wasn't late, he came back. Three faces in general stared more then usual, two happy, and one surprised and twisted with grief. The teacher paused mid sentence through roll call as she smiled happily. Krystal and Fara smiled cheerfully as the other tried to look away.

"Fox honey it's nice to see you again!" She exclaimed through cheery tone as the same artic vixen teacher from last year came up to hug the returning student.

"You too Mrs. Laister."

"Oh please honey take as seat wherever you'd like."

"I'll do so." Fox looked toward the two vixens who just kept smiling as he took a seat to Krystal's direct right at one of the ending desks in the second row.

"Good time to come back huh? Now you won't have any annoying catch up work to turn in."

"Yea that's one the better perks of coming back."

"Well welcome back honey." Mrs. Laister sat on her stool in the front of the class as she continued role call. Fox was happy that he shared his first class with Fara and Krystal, but it wasn't all fuzz and peaches just yet. They also shared this class with the young lynx Miyu. She sat away from the three in the far corner of the room near the teacher's desk in the 3rd row. Fox didn't need to look at her to be able to feel the tension in the air. Perhaps she wasn't angry that he suddenly came back, but she sure as hell wasn't so cheery either. Last time they met, it didn't end in so good of terms.

Mrs. Laister ended the class about ten minutes earlier then normal so students could go up to Fox and ask him various questions of what he's been up to the past year. But most already knew that answer and instead deciding to ask more simple questions of how he's been and if he was glad to be back in school. Most of the students who came up to him were happy and cheery, and glad that he was back. Of course not to Fox's surprise Miyu didn't approach him, she just sat there looking out the window acting as if he was never there. Krystal wasn't so happy with the lynx wouldn't come to talk to Fox, but he didn't seem to mind. They had to live their own lives anyway, whether she wanted to accept reality or not, it's her choice.

As the bell rang students flooded the halls, Miyu waited for Fox and friends to leave first until she took off heading the opposite way. He had a vixen at each of his sides as they all shared good words and laughs.

"I must say Fox; you look very handsome in that uniform." Krystal cracked a sly smile as she earned a nice grin from the vulpine.

"Yea I'd say, black is definitely your color." Fara agreed as they all walked down the hallway toward their next classes.

"So how do you guys like the new uniforms?"

"Honestly, I hate them." Krystal let out a disgusted raspy sound as she held the skirted uniform. Theirs was basically of the same style just blue with silver trimming and a skirt instead of formal pants.

"And the skirts aren't all that long…" Fara said distastefully as she looked down her backside, the skirt didn't cover no more then half of her thighs. "Sometimes I catch guys staring…" Fara felt the uncomfortable shivers run up and down her spine, "It creeps me out big time."

"It'll stop eventually, it's still new once it blows off people won't care anymore."

"I hope you're right." She acknowledged his words with solemn judgment of her own. As the day went on more and more people came to reality that Fox had indeed came back, it seemed as though the whole school's overall mood shot up ten fold, everybody was happy to see him back. Well…mostly everybody.

"Come on don't look at me like that." Falco sat across from his feline friend as Katt gave him an unorthodox look; Fox's arrival back into Shooting Star High was certainly news to her but apparently not to Falco as she figured out why.

"Why didn't you tell me is all I want to know."

"Look, Fox is my best friend." The avian began to open up, "Even though last time we met it wasn't so great, but he has worse things in his life now. The least I could do is just move on and forget about it just like he has."

"That's not what I meant Falco; I just wished you would have told me. I'm honestly glad that he's back, he deserves to be here just as much as anyone else." Katt got closer to his face from across the desk looking straight into his eyes with an expressionless face, "But I don't like being left out of the loop." She planted a quick peck on the cheek as she leaned back into her chair with a small smile across her face.

"Sorry…Krystal and Fara just felt it would be better to not tell you since they figured you and Fay were still mad."

"_Pffft_. Fay is a one-canine army I stopped caring about that _long _time ago."

"Oh…that would have been nice to know."

"I thought you did I'm sorry." Katt let her tone of sadness drip into her words as she lay down her head onto the library table. "I haven't seen him though like all day, I've heard he's here but haven't seen as much as a glance of him somewhere in the halls."

"Well it's probably real difficult when you're in these lame suits." Falco looked down on his figure as he was wearing the blue and silver trimmed uniform on the first day back. He was never one for darker colors. "But I think we're all gonna get together at lunch."

Katt lifted her head from the desk as the 4th period bell had just rang, what good timing as it was time for the afternoon meal. She smiled once again as she grabbed her things and threw on her bag.

"Sounds good."

X

Ever since Shooting Star High had shot up their standards in everything, the cafeteria was a lot more packed then usual. The food was now as good as any 4 star restaurants and there was now plenty to go around for every student here. The lunch commissioners made sure that every meal was not only tasty but healthy for the students in every way there was. Making sure to get plenty of serving of all the variation of food groups.

"What! You can't be serious!" An angry brown furred vixen pounded her fists on the newly polished cafeteria tables, dressed just like how every student was in a brand new student uniform, though her skirt was a bit shorter then most of the students.

"It is," Tasha confirmed the vixen's fury, "I even saw him. Fox is somewhere in the school he came back."

"No he couldn't have come back! He can't come back! You know what that would do to my image!"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Narine asked as the vixen looked at her angrily; though it didn't matter even she didn't know what was possible now.

"Nothing else to do except make him leave!"

"Why would you do that? Everyone's happy that he's back. Fox was and probably still _is _the most popular, athletic, and hottest guy at this school."

"Look there he is!" Tasha pointed him out through the crowd as Fox and friends had just entered through the cafeteria doors. There was about five of them as Jessie knew who all those people were, her eyes went wide when she saw Fox holding the blue vixen's paw within his own. She stared at them angrily as they found a table on the other side of the cafeteria toward another group of friends.

"What! Fox is dating that blue bitch?"

"I guess that's the first time I've seen it." The other girls seem to merely just let it go but Jessie could feel her blood boiling.

"How could Fox be dating anybody with me as Jamie's mother!"

"No offense Jessie but didn't you leave Fox and Jamie for themselves?"

"That's not the point. I could do _it _so much better then that blue furred skank I'll guarantee you that."

"Hey will you shut up!" A student from another table, a lower classman could hear every word the vixen was saying, though mostly everybody could around them as she was practically yelling at the top of her lunges. The vixen couldn't handle it anymore as her fists were wrapped as tight as they could be. She practically exploded out of her seat as she walked toward Fox's table, the other two girls got up immediately to stop her but she would have known of it.

"No you shouldn't go it will only make things worse." Tasha put up her paws defensively as her silver fur stood out when Krystal saw Jessie heading their way.

"Listen to her Jessie it's only going to get bad." Narine tried to defend the vixen's point but Jessie pushed her way through, but by the time she could make her way through the crowd they were suddenly gone without a trace.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" She scanned the room quickly to see where that blue vixen went; she was easy enough to spot out as she saw the whole group heading out the doors they just came through. "So he's afraid to talk to me, serves him right." Jessie crossed her arms and glared as she noticed Krystal suddenly looked back at her almost as if she could hear her from this great distance and through the noisy chattering of the whole cafeteria.

Krystal glared back as the two met eye contact, _He's not afraid of you at all, he just doesn't want to make a scene on his first day back you ungrateful- _Krystal held in her frustration as she just grunted loudly and stepped out of the eatery. Jessie looked around her in a state of shock, what was…

"What the hell was that? Was she speaking to me through my mind? What a freak!" She whispered quietly to herself as she just sat back at her original table and thought about whosever those words were.

Fox was now in a state of unhappiness as everyone around him could tell. They all seemed a bit worried as this was bound to come; just what was he going to do about it?

"Don't worry about her Fox, don't even think about her." Krystal reached for his paw as they locked it together; he looked back to her still in his gloomy estate.

"Yea I know, I already knew this was going to happen when I was going to come back."

"Just completely ignore her, if she talks to you just keep on walking. She doesn't deserve anything from you, even talking." Was Fara's advice as they continued to stroll down the hallway until they finally came to a smaller table outside the library to each their lunch in peace and solitude.

"I guess…" Fara quickly snapped back at him.

"Not no 'I guess' it's a definite 'No'."

X

The rest of the day went relatively smooth for Fox. Most people who saw him welcomed him back graciously and with a happy smile. He got to meet and talk with all of his old teachers and of course Coach Hedrick from last year. He was more then happy to see Fox back at school, though was heart broken to hear he wouldn't be able to compete in any sports this year.

"Maybe next year coach. Besides you know me I've never been a basketball guy. Football, rugby, more physical contact. Besides you guys still did real well without me sophomore year anyway."

"Yea I do of course Mr. Quarterback; well I hope next year you can good way to go out with a bang as a senior." The Great Dane gym teacher shared a good laugh with Fox as he had just finished up his last set of squats on the work-out list for the day. Fox went outside to get a quick drink of water and cool down for a minute. Today was wrapping up quite smoothly in his mind. The crystal clear liquid felt great running down his throat and through his body. One of Fox's favorite things in life was to the feeling of crystal clear water running and branching through all his veins.

"What are you doing here?" That only to recognizable but unwanted voice came to him from the side. Fox stood up and to his left to see Jessica Grey in her blue and silver trimmed uniform leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring hard.

"What's it look like I came back to school obviously."

"What about Jamie?" She demanded to know, like she had any authority to get the answer out of Fox.

"Hey I have to go to school too you know. My mom baby sits her until I get home from school or work. Someone has to play mommy you know."

"Why did you come back here! Do you know what this is going to do to me!"

"Like I give a shit about you anymore! I have just as much right to come here as you do." Fox had to stop this conversation before things got out of hand, he could already tell he voice had risen unintentionally. "This conversation is over, bottom line stay away from me and I'll stay away from you."

"We're not done here Fox. And what's with that blue furred vixen! Don't tell me you're going out with her!"

"No maybe you're not done, but I am." Fox turned back around not giving her the privilege do anymore information. "Hope you enjoyed this talk because it'll be the last one I have with you."

"We'll see." Jessie spoke low as if threatening the vulpine as she walked off back toward the office to collect her things. Maybe Fox wouldn't tell her…but she knew exactly _who _to get the answers from.

X

"I'll see ya later okay?"

"Sure." Krystal replied as she and Fara parted ways. Krystal had just reached her locker from the 3rd level tier of the junior hallway. After quickly grabbing what she needed for homework for the night and her gym bag she was off toward the student parking lot and to meet up with Fox. As she past a vacant spot scattered with tables between two class rooms was someone already waiting for her.

"What are you doing with Fox? Don't tell me _you're _dating him." A threatening tone came from the only person it could be. Krystal turned in anger toward Jessie as she already knew what this was about.

"Like I would tell you anything."

"I have the right to know how my baby is doing and what you _may _be doing with her!"

"Your baby?" Krystal asked sarcastically to get some amusement from the vixen.

Jessie flashed her teeth, "Yes my baby I gave birth to her so that makes it so I am her mother!"

"Oh so _now _you want Fox and Jamie back in your life? Just because Fox shows up to school one day and it can ruin what little respectable reputation you have left? You may have given birth to Jamie but you are _far _from her mother! You think just because Fox came back to school you have the right to come barging into his life again?" Krystal threw her bags down on the floor as she stepped up face to face with the vixen.

"Well let me tell you something Jessie! You haven no right _at all_ to come back into Fox and Jamie's lives! You left them out in the cold just for your own selfish reasons. And yes I _am _dating Fox McCloud!" She pointed her finger as a crowd was starting to gather around the two vixens, "_You _weren't there so I played mother to the kit! And I love Jamie like she was my own! Oh and just so you know her first word was 'mommy', and she said it to me! You make me sick!"

Jessie finally decided she had heard enough and instead of a counter with words she threw a fist into Krystal's face instead. A cat fight between the two vixens broke out as Krystal jumped back and Jessie's fist hit the wall and actually piercing a little through the solid brick. She was driven by something far worse then anger; she was driven by absolute hate and massive bloodlust in her face and eyes. The two vixens broke through the crowd as Krystal dodged multiple punches but couldn't retaliate, if she was to throw a punch back it would mean to be expelled as punishment and she would never be expelled for something like this. Krystal would have to play dodge fist until a teacher would come and break it up.

Although unfortunately for the blue vixen Jessie was a lot faster and stronger then she looked, even after all the weight she put on during her pregnancy. She was driven to absolutely pummel Krystal's muzzle in and leave her a bloody mess for the janitors to clean up. Krystal had to run and dodge as the fight was dragged onto the balcony of the 3rd floor, Krystal looked around to see not a single teacher in sight. Where were all of them? She made a last minute save as Jessie's fist was extremely close to her face. They fought alongside the wall of lockers as Krystal used the open doors left by the students who had to move or run due to the fight. The blue furred vixen used the open locker doors to block and dodge Jessie's fists until she finally ran out of doors to take the blow.

A fist aimed straight for Krystal's face was coming her way and she had no space to dodge the blow, at the last moment Krystal noticed a shut but not latched locker door as she reached for the handle straight in front of Jessie's fist. The metal actually dented to the vixen's surprise as the two couldn't see one another. Jessie looked into the locker and grabbed the largest book she could find at an instant and punched through the locker out of Krystal's hands. When the door pushed back on the vixen there was no way she could counter. Jessie struck a direct blow to Krystal's skull from the side with the large and blunted biology text book as the vixen's skull bounced off of the metal locker door. Instantly she fell back on the ground as blood splattered and dripped from her skull while the vixen held her painfully throbbing head. Jessie quickly got on top of Krystal as she slammed the books hard cover straight into her throat. After a good few moments of choking her Jessie dragged her up to her feet by the hair and stood her up.

The vixen's anger finally went to her head as she did what no one would ever think about doing. With all her might Jessie through Krystal across and over the 3rd story balcony Krystal's eyes shot wide open as she saw everything from the balcony grow smaller, she let out a horrible, fearful yell as she descended to the concrete flooring two stories below. Just at the last moment she was caught in the arms of Coach Hedrick, who was just on his way to the teacher's meeting scheduled today after school when he heard that piercing yell from the other hallway. The girl in his arms had fainted as blood ran down her head and onto his clothing.

"Someone get her an ambulance!" He yelled out as multiple people called for help. Jessie quickly fled the scene as all students watching dispersed, believing they could be in some type of trouble. Coach Hedrick witnessed the damage done to this poor girl. The blood flowing from her broken opened skull hadn't stopped as she was completely motionless.

X

Fox sat there alone waiting to hear about the damage done to Krystal, she had awakened but had to remain a bit longer so they could examine exactly how serious this could all be. He felt absolutely horrible, if he had never came back to school this would never had happened, and Krystal, the one person who had been there for him all these times, wouldn't have gotten hurt. The sound of a door opening made Fox jump up to his feet immediately, out first went the calico doctor and out came Krystal, holding her paws together in front as she looked down at the ground. She couldn't bear to look at Fox in the face. Stitch marks were visible under the fur and the bleeding had barely just stopped it seemed. The bleeding internally had caused her face to swollen and bruises tremendously all around and below the right side of her skull and eye. She had bandages wrapped around the right side of her skull as blood could barely soak a bit through.

After writing down some final notes the doctor addressed her and Fox the damage, "Your skull was slightly cracked and your brain bruised. You may experience some memory loss but it will all come back in time. You're going to be experiencing some painful headaches for a while now so take two of these every four hours." The doctor handed her a rather large container of pills as she excused herself. Krystal walked up slowly to Fox's figure as he looked away, he couldn't look upon the damage he caused on such a sweet and innocent girl. Krystal rubbed his shoulder as the vulpine raised his head to look at her, tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm so-"He was cut off from the entrance of Krystal's father, a tall and large vulpine same in color like her.

"Krystal." He ran up to hug his daughter gently seeing the damage that was made, caused by Fox. There were tears in his eyes as he grasped her tightly. A moment later he looked to Fox with hateful eyes, to see the man who had caused all of this.

"You!" He pushed the vixen behind him and pointed his finger with much hate, "You stay away from my daughter! You hear me? Stay the hell away from her! This is all your fault!" Fox broke contact as he let the tears fall from his face; Krystal tried to defend the poor vulpine as she pushed her way to her dad's front.

"No dad it's not his fault! I knew exactly what I was getting into when I got into that fight with Jessie. He had nothing to do with this!"

"Yes." Krystal looked over to the vulpine with big, sad eyes, tears starting to fill in. Fox only looked up a moment longer as he tried to choke back the hurt, "I will. I'll stay away from Krystal for now on." His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked over toward Krystal, the tears streaming down like a hateful storm, "I'm so sorry."

"No Fox please!" Fox left without another word. He gathered his things and turned his back on the vixen, he didn't deserve her pity and defense. Mr. Cerin was right, it was all his fault. His heart dropped farther down into the pit of his stomach filled with grief and despair, thinking Jamie had now lost a second mother.

X

Fox sat alone in the pitch of night on his swinging bench. The temperature had fallen again and was a bit chilly but felt as though it would be blazing hot outside. His tears started to freeze as he cried silently to himself, thinking about what could have been avoided if just didn't make his decision so rash. He knew from the beginning there would be conflicts between Jessie and himself, but he could have never guessed something like this would happen, and to Krystal especially. But no matter how he may have felt, he wouldn't go back on his word.

"I'm sorry Krystal, I'm sorry for everything…" He whispered as quietly as a mouse with no voice. He could no longer see Krystal again, and she wouldn't come over anymore to see him or Jamie, he wouldn't allow it. Fox believed he didn't deserve to be with her anymore, not after this. The one who had been there for him, who was there for his child, who dearly loved them both, got her in a way that was completely avoidable, but wasn't. Fox closed his eyes and imagined a picture of Krystal as it was the closest he would ever be to her from now. He imagined her in such a happy way, her beautiful smile, sparkling eyes and lovely hair. Everything about her would be held sacred to the gods above. If only…

He slowly opened his eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps, it was a bit foggy this time of the evening and the dim porch light couldn't reveal much. After a moment the footsteps became louder and out from the shadows did a hooded figure approach. Fox stood up to see…The only person it could have been. Krystal raised her head to make eye contact with Fox as she took off her hood and the damage was revealed to the bitter cold, tears were held in her eyes as they streamed down the sides of her face.

Fox tried to speak, "Krystal. I-I'm so-"

"No it's alright." She cut Fox off from his jumbled words as she stepped up the porch and they sat down together on Fox's right and Krystal's left. Immediately Krystal leaned up against Fox and lay down her head onto his shoulder and let the tears drop down. "It doesn't hurt so bad, but only I can tell you the worse of it all." Fox held her close as he wrapped his arms around her, Krystal doing the same. More tears were brought to his eyes, how could she be possibly any worse?

"I can't sense anything." Fox's eyes shot wide open as tears fell down, "I can't hear peoples thoughts, I can't mentally respond or receive. I'm mentally blind and deaf." She couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to cry crystal tears. Fox's core of stability shattered into pieces, he caused much larger damage then he could possibly imagine. The gift of Krystal's people would be held sacred, without it…Life would never be the same.

"I just needed somebody, anybody. I need you." Krystal ceased the words and let the tears heavy. Fox cried right there with her as she dug her face into his side. The two cried for what seemed forever as misery loves company. But in the midst of it all, she was able to speak.

"But please…" She tried to clear her throat to speak clearly, as a jolt of pain was sent to her already migrating head. "Don't shut me out, I want to be with Jamie, I want to be with you." Fox held her tighter bringing his head close to her's. He couldn't believe it; he couldn't be happier, more thankful. After all that has happened Krystal still wished to be with him and that was more then he could ever hope for.

Fara walked through the dead of night jacket on and hands in pockets, heading toward Fox's house believing he needed some support as she wished to be there for him. She had heard about everything that went on after she and Krystal broke apart…and what it all ultimately lent to. In the dead of night she could just barely spot his home but saw something she didn't expect, the two foxes sitting and crying together on his front porch. Fara looked past the fog underneath the streetlight where she stood, and saw Fox and Krystal holding one another close, letting it all out.

"Just the way it should be." Fara whispered out loud as she looked upon the beautifully heart warming scene. Now knowing her presence wasn't needed nor wanted, Fara formed a small smile on the couple as she knew it was for the best.

_Love is always brightest in the dark. _

_Author's Notes_

_Well it got real dramatic real fast didn't it? xD_

_Really? No one got my T.V. show reference from the last chapter? =( Sad _

_Although the plot was fueled by me, the idea was born by iLuvFurriesWay2Much's comment that commenced in my mind this concept. He is of the other website where I post these chapters._

_Tell me what you think!_

_Zythxx_


	9. Downward Fall

Fox waited outside of Krystal's home early morning to go to school together, instead of Krystal coming over before to take care of Jamie and to see Fox, he was going to pick her up everyday from now on. Though he wasn't so sure just how her parents would respond to that. Just as Fox pulled up Krystal came sprinting out in her black uniform of the same design, rushing straight into Fox's car.

"Here go quickly now please." Krystal rushed as she fought to put on her seatbelt to quickly, Fox didn't know what was going on but figured it would be better to listen as he drove and gained speed down the road.

"I take it your parents didn't like the idea of me coming to get you…" He sound depressed as he looked from the road over toward Krystal every couple of seconds.

"Well my mother was alright with it but my father absolutely refuses. So I left them a note this morning telling them I had to leave early for something." She looked over with a small smile.

"So you lied to them?"

"Of course not, perhaps I should have chosen my words better. I left early for someone." Krystal contradicted his answer with her own, "I left early for _you_." She closed in toward his figure as she planted a small one onto his cheek. Fox felt a little guilt on the inside; Krystal still tried so hard for him…even after what happened just yesterday.

"So, how is your-"

"You didn't notice?" She seemed a bit surprise as Fox wondered what she meant, at the next red light he looked over to see what she meant as he was completely surprised. Krystal's injuries seemed so much more serious then what was presented on her face. Only a few cuts and scratches now replacing the blood and huge bruise.

"How did you-"

"My people have another special talent Fox, besides being telepathic. We are fantastic healers."

"Fantastic doesn't quite cover whoever healed you. It's just flat out amazing."

"My mother healed me, though sadly I still can't receive or respond mentally." Krystal slouched in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh, "That's damage neither my mother, nor anyone can heal. But she did say that although these cases are rare, they're most likely only temporarily. So eventually it should come back…"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice at first. That's a huge relief for me, you have no idea." Fox continued to drive as he heard the news. Although not happy it was extremely relieving of guilt.

"No please, don't feel sorry Fox. Like I said I _knew _what I was getting into when I had it out with Jessie. And I would do it again, and again, just to see that look on her face. That she's been replaced by me." Fox seemed a bit surprised in the high pitched tone of his voice, sly smile but demented eyes.

"Krystal."

"It was definitely worth it."

It didn't matter what you wanted to call it. Expelled, suspended, temporarily relieved. Jessie was banished from the school for her actions, though it was unsure just how long she would be gone. Sadly enough though she couldn't have been permanently banned from the school, the funding provided through her family was just too great to let the school to pass by. But they had a very long discussion with her father, saying if she was even one step out of place, she would pay the price, and they would have no choice but to let her go. Or in this case, kick her out and never come back.

X

"I'm honestly trying to calm down and not be angry, just why wouldn't you tell me first?" Now it was Bill's turn to get the lecture from Fay though it wasn't a lecture, it was a demanding interrogation of why she wasn't informed.

"Look Fay, bottom line is that Fox is and always _will _be one of my best friends. We all need to just calm down, take a good breath of fresh air, and move on with our lives."

"I know you're right…" She admitted with sadness in her tone, "I just I don't know I can't seem to forgive him so easily. I mean after what he did to us? Did to you?"

"Yea I know, but friends don't let friends fall."

"I suppose you're right." Bill grabbed her paw as the two looked at one another, her smile was weaker then his.

"Tell you what, next time Fox needs a babysitter; we'll all go for him. He has one of the cutest kits ever and I'm sure you would think the same." Fay wasn't so sure at first though, thinking it wouldn't be the greatest idea to see the kit first before even seeing her dad. But she did admit she was tired of always feeling this way, sapped of energy and empty with her life so far. Everything seemed so different now that Fox was no longer here and nothing would be normal. But everyone was willing and starting to move on, so why not her?

The two stood up from the library as they wanted to walk around the school before classes would start. Fay's smile had improved tremendously.

"Sure then."

X

Fara was going around the school quickly, looking for one specific person. It was about time she came to her senses and joined the group again, and talk with Fox. Life and friends just weren't the same without her. Finally after about twenty minutes of searching this enormous school Fara found the lynx she had been looking for. Looking out the window staring at nothing in particular, listening to her music to block out the rest of the world, just the way she wanted. Fara tapped her on the shoulder multiple times to make the lynx look, although she looked away quickly.

"What do you want?" She sounded so despondent, so depressed.

"Miyu…" The lynx in respect to Fara shut off her music as she took a seat in front of her, "Look…I know it's strange to think that things didn't go so well between you and Fox, and now especially with the fact he has a baby kit now…"

"I know…" She admitted sadly, "You don't have to tell me that."

"My point is..." Fara tried to get out as she played with her paws, "He really misses you, Fox misses all of us, and envy's the fact our group isn't the same without you, without _all_ of us."

"I honestly don't care." Miyu began to zone out again, Fara stricken with anger grabbed her music before she could plug out the world again.

"You don't care? You _honestly _don't believe that Fox misses you dearly? I thought you guys were friends since childhood…How could you say that?"

"Don't you put that on me!" Fara didn't know what she had sparked in the lynx but she knew it wasn't pretty. Miyu stood up instantly to defend herself as she shoved Fara to the side. Fara breathed uneasy as she had never seen this side of Miyu, tears filthy with bitter hurt and eyes that withheld a fiery envy.

"Whoa wait a second Miyu please! I don't want any trouble I'm just trying to help." She put her paws up defensively as Miyu stepped closer, Fara stepping back, "I know how you feel."

"No one knows how I feel!" Instead of venting anger the lynx began to let out all of her sadness, all of her pain as she crumbled to her knees in front of Fara. They were in a more secluded part of the school as hardly anybody was even up here where the two were. She spoke through her choked sobs.

"I've loved Fox for so long…Ever since we were kids." She looked up to the vixen as the two met eye contact, "How could he do this to me? He's dated everybody, _loved_ everybody, but me…"

"Miyu…" Fara didn't know what to say.

She only bowed her head as Miyu let the tears fall. "It started with you, _you_, a girl he knew for two days before you started dating. After you two were done it was my turn, finally after all this time. But it was over before it even began; he left me…_Me_ for the one person who hated us all this time. He left me for Jessie."

"Miyu that's not…" Fara tried to help but the lynx wasn't even listening, she was lost somewhere in her own world. Letting it all out, perhaps this is what she needed.

"And even after he and Jessie were through, now he's with Krystal…A girl he's only known for a year, and they're even closer then we are…I've known him, loved him for _seventeen years_. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve being so alone? Why doesn't he love me?" Miyu wanted to know all of this and more, what made her so different? So left out, decimated by Fox's unintentional heart.

"Miyu…That's not how Fox feels." Fara sat down on her knees next to the lynx, "He loves you."

"But not in the way that I love him. I cherish him; I would do anything for him."

"And he would do anything for you."

"Then what makes me so different!" Miyu shoved Fara away yet again as she sat on her knees, then it struck her as her expression changed as she studied Fara. It had to be, it had to be that reason why…And if it was true, and then she came to realize…

"Is it because I'm not a vixen?"

"Miyu! You're talking nonsense." Fara tried to reason with her but to no avail.

"No you are!" She pointed her finger to the vixen as she bowed her head, "its true isn't it? He doesn't love me because I'm _different_, I'm a lynx and _you're_ all vixens. He'll never love me then…"

"No Miyu that's not it at all!" Fara tried to bend over and touch the lynx but her paw was instantly swatted away.

"Don't touch me! Don't lie to me!" Miyu instantly sprang up to her feet as she shoved Fara against the wall. The fear in the vixen's eyes was real as Miyu had her pinned up like a doll. It seemed like to Fara Miyu had been tormented by her own rational thoughts and emotions; she was a delusional as someone wanting to commit suicide. "He'll never love me. He'll never love me."

"Miyu please…"

"No! No more words!" She pushed even further, "Stop lying to me! Just shut up!"

"What's going on out here?" A nearby teacher saw the scene of the two girls as he saw the pain in Miyu's eyes. She was breathing heavy as her paws were starting to bleed from grasping Fara's uniform so hard. There was nothing left to do, she figured it out, and if Fox could never love her. Then this life of her's wasn't worth dealing with. Miyu instantly fled the scene, taking her things as she ran for it. The teacher gave chase but he wouldn't catch Miyu. Fara was a bit taken back as she looked at herself, her uniform wrinkled and blood stains on the front. More teachers arrived on the scene a bit too late to do anything about it. Fara knew something bad was about to happen if Miyu wasn't contained soon, she had to find him. Fara sprinted through the school searching for the one vulpine that would maker her come to her senses.

"Please Fox…Where are you?"

X

The foxy couple had just arrived to school, hand in hand as they were walking toward the front door. It was still cold this morning but Krystal felt as though he had better tell him now when they were alone.

"Fox."

"Hmmm?" He looked toward her.

"Please Fox, don't do what I think what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fox, just because I don't have my telepathy right now doesn't mean I'm not good at reading facial expressions. I know she won't even be here but you want to confront Jessie. Please don't"

He was a bit shocked to Krystal's wish, how could she even think that he wasn't going to defend her.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to give her _a lot_ more then a piece of my mind!"

Krystal stepped in front of him, taking his hands within her own as she looked deeply into his hurt emerald eyes.

"No Fox you mustn't. That's exactly what she wants you to do. She wants you to come and defend me so she can start some fight and mix us up, making us fight and feel miserable. She's the one feeling miserable. The best thing now is to separate ourselves from her." Even in the mist of all of that, Krystal was able to smile, "And with her suspended I'm relieved it'll be sometime before she even comes back. I'll be strong," She held their paws together onto her heart; "We'll be strong."

Fox, although he knew she was right was a bit disappointed defined in his sigh, "You're right."

Krystal kissed him briefly on the lips as they broke apart, "Thank you." Though before Fox could even reply, there came a yell from the school entrance.

"Fox!" Fara's mood changing howl broke warming moment as the vulpine wondered what she so shaken up about was. As she neared he could tell her uniform was wrinkled, and stained with blood. "Fox you have to go to Miyu's house immediately!"

"What's going on?"

"There's no time! Something's horribly wrong with her! Go now!" Fox didn't argue as he rushed for his car, dropping everything and leaving as quickly as possible. A moment later did he pull out onto the road probably speeding but it didn't matter.

Krystal turned to the vixen out of breath as she was bent over hands on knees, "What's going on?"

After a moment of fresh air she stood tall as her eyes held the truth, "It's Miyu, she's thinking like a crazy person, thinking that Fox doesn't love her. I think she's going to…"

X

Fox was stricken with tremendous worry as he approached Miyu's house. Truth be told her home wasn't so far and could easily just walk. But he feared the worse, he always knew Miyu to be a rational person and always believing in what she thought was true. Even if it did seem a bit strange. What was she going to do? She wouldn't dare…

Fox neared the lynx's house as he jumped over stairs and sprang through the front door, surveying for Miyu but she was nowhere in sight.

"Fox?" Miyu's mother came from the living room to see the worried vulpine.

"Diane! Where's Miyu?"

"She's in her room she just came home." Fox sprinted for the lynx's room up the stairs over toward the pink door. It was locked shut.

"Miyu its Fox please open the door!" He got no verbal response as she banged and rattled with the doorknob. He put his ear to the door and could hear she was in there, _moving _things around. Fox took a few steps back, and with all his speed and might, bashed down the door to see the most horrid sight of his life. Miyu turned quickly, still dressed in her school uniform with tears in her eyes. She stood directly in the center of her room, standing on top of her desk chair, a rope around her neck tied directly to the ceiling fan above.

"Miyu no!" But she didn't listen, the lynx closing her eyes saying her goodbyes stepped off the stool, wanting life to take her away. But to the lynx's despair, her escape from life was denied…

She opened her eyes to see Fox holding her within his arms. Miyu let out horrid yell of pain and sadness.

"Let me go of me!" Miyu demanded pounding on his chest. He would never let her go.

"No!"

"Let go of me!" She tried to push her self out and away, but he was to strong for her to do so.

"No!" Tears started to pour down his sights as Fox tried to get the rope off from around her neck while holding her still.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She broke into enormous cries as Fox was finally able to get the rope off from around her neck. He held her close as she tried to push him away and get him off, using her claws to slash at his face. He knew a way to calm her but she was proving difficult. In one quick motion Fox cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in. Fox stole her breath with this sudden kiss as her eyes went wide while her claws dripped with his blood. She finally succumbed to his ways, as she closed her eyes entranced by his lips. After a moment the two broke away as Fox still held her close, he cupped her face as the tears streamed down her bloodied face.

"Why Fox? Why didn't you love me?" she begged to know.

"Miyu…" Sadly, Fox didn't hold that answer. Once she realized that there was no answer he could give her, all she did was begin to cry in his arms. Diane raced up the stairs to the scene at hand. The two teens holding one another, Miyu crying her eyes out on his chest, blood surrounding them everywhere, and the dangling rope that swung in motion back and forth.

"Oh my god." Diane was about to feint as she held her head leaning against the door. She stepped forward as Fox turned to face her, slash marks across his face as blood still flowed down.

"Call 911." Was all Fox said as Diane saw his slashed up face, tears in her eyes as to what Fox had just done for her, he had saved Miyu, he had saved her little girl. She immediately ran for a phone as Fox continued to keep Miyu close, while she wept silently.

X

**Hours later…**

Fox sat alone in the main office of Corneria's Health and Rehabilitation Center as he had already received the minor medical attention needed. Now all he could do was hope and pray, pray that Miyu could see the light and how she was wrong. Diane and Chad went in hours ago with the doctors on their girl's mental behavior and structural thinking. He was still waiting to hear the news when one of the doctors finally came out, a lynx just like Miyu was. He stood up to see that solemn look on her face.

"You're Fox McCloud?" She asked politely, though it seemed a bit obvious with the slash marks across the face.

"Yes." He walked on over toward her in just a white t-shirt and his uniform pants.

"Right well." She took a pause to look at her clipboard of notes and statistics. "We believe Miyu has been diagnosed with Avoidant Personality Disorder as well as Separation Anxiety Disorder."

"Meaning exactly?" Fox had a clue to what the doctor was trying to say, but wanted to be sure."

"Well Miyu is overly afraid of anything changing, anything new in her life. And in response to that first disorder, she decides to try and separate herself from the world whenever this happens. In combination to her rational behavior, ideological choices and mood, we believe this is what pushed her to try and commit suicide. You see she has a strong desire for affection and acceptance as she wanted to obtain your love, fairly common in teens your age. But the fact that she was a lynx and all the past girls you have dated were vixens made her think that you could never come to love her. In response to that she tried to separate herself from the world and from others that ultimately led to her trying to commit suicide. But the final 'push' you see that made her finally try and do so was when her rational thinking took over, that the affection and accepting of her species of what she craved and desired was denied. And so…she wanted to end it."

"I understand…" He looked down for a moment to try and reflect on all of this. After a moment's breath he looked up again. "So what now?"

"The fact that she has two different personality disorders is very rare indeed. We're going to have to keep her overnight and see just what happens. She'll have to be on medicine from now on. We would like you to stay overnight. She's admitted so much about you. I'll give you briefing notes in a couple of hours so you can learn what she's talked about and more about her condition." The doctor wrote her final notes as she opened the door leaving Fox alone, giving him one final review of his courage. "You're very brave for what you did today. Most teens don't have a clue what's going on with their friends, I wish you the best of luck in the future." She disappeared behind the door leaving Fox alone for the time being. He couldn't help but think that this was all his doing. Maybe if he hadn't had gone into Fight Club, this would never have happened.

There was simply too many problems in the world to fix though as Fox took a seat. In just a little bit Krystal and Fara came to support the vulpine as he stood up in place.

"Fox!" The two vixens stared in silence as they covered their mouths; huge claw marks rand down diagonally across his face as well as many more all around. Krystal ran up to him as tears started to form.

"It's alright." Fox grabbed her paw and kissed it gently.

"I'm so sorry Fox…" Fara walked up slowly arms crossed her chest grasping them, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't tried talking to Miyu…"

"No it's better that you did. Sooner or later she would have probably tried killing herself and no one would be there to stop her." Fara couldn't help but to come up and hug the vulpine, just as Krystal did the same. He held them both closely while he closed his deep emerald eyes. It seemed life had changed again in a way no one could have guessed.

Time moved rather slowly as the other teens began to show up. Falco, Bill, Katt and Fay all showed up one in one large group. Fox turned to face them as they all saw the marks across his face.

"Oh my god Fox." Katt came rushing up to his side as the others approached slowly.

"It's alright it doesn't hurt so badly."

"We're sorry…" Bill and Falco came to each of his sides with a hand on each of his shoulders. Fay walked up slowly as Katt moved to the side; the two were locked in some kind of trance as she approached him slowly. Looking at the damage done by Miyu. She didn't say a word; Fay only dove straight into his chest wrapping her arms around him gently.

"I'm so sorry, thank you for saving her." He tried to coed the canine as he rubbed her back with much tender love. There was a weird awry silence between them all. They knew everything was going to change, these would be days they would remember the rest of their lives, whether good or bad.

"Of course." The door that led to the doctor's stations opened yet again, and out came Miyu's parents. Diane rushed toward Fox immediately wrapping her arms around the smaller child as Chad came up from behind.

"Fox. I don't know what to say. You know we've loved and thought of you as our own, and so does Miyu. No words can express how gracious we feel, thank you for saving her. If you hadn't come when you did…" She kissed the vulpine's forehead while still hugging him to death.

"Diane…" The broad lynx Chad stepped behind her as he placed his hand onto her shoulder. He looked down to Fox as the two met contact, and each showed an approving nod.

Soon the room began to flood; all the parents of the children present came to comfort their children along with Miyu's parents. Fara's Father, Fay's parents, Bill's mother, everybody. They all stood by their children in this time of grief and sadness. Fox's parents showed up last as the two went toward their son with the slashed face.

"Fox!" Vixy hugged her son immediately as he just stood there, looking up to his father. James held Jamie as Vixy went toward Diane, embracing her immediately as the two sobbed in one another's arms. Everyone had shown up, the room was flooded with parents and children alike. Fox was crowned the hero of the day, but sadly his heroism would not be rewarded, but deprived.

"Fox McCloud." The nurse called out to him as everyone focused in on her. She walked on toward the center of where the vulpine stood tall. She handed him a bottle of antibiotics, as well as some bad news. "Here you go son, it's for the slash marks on your face, to keep them from getting infected. Though I'm sad to say, those three that run down your face diagonally across your nose and eyes, I'm afraid those are going to scar."

Everyone seemed to let their heads down from the bad news, but Fox took it the best he could. He received three scars in exchange for his friends life, and he believed it was more then a fair trade. Somehow through it all, Fox knew everything would be alright. Everything would return to normal eventually, it was a trade off that he would make again and again. He could never imagine a world without Miyu, and his decision made all the difference.

"We're so sorry Fox." He turned to see Miyu's parents in tears as they grasped his shoulders. To their surprise he only showed them a small smile.

"Don't be, it's a fair trade. Three scars for Miyu's life, I'm just sorry you had to witness that Diane."

"Oh Fox." She took a hold of him again into a loving hug, "If you hadn't came when you did it would have been too late."

"It's never too late."

X

Fox coed with the doctor's advice and spent his night in the center's lobby with Jamie in hand. After not seeing her all day it was what he wished, everything was brought to him. Her food, crib, everything she would need. All his friends stayed with him that night, showing their support for Fox and Miyu. There was an awry silence amongst the teens as Fox tried to handle it the best he could, all of them stunned.

"It's funny you know." Fox broke the silence as he had just finished feeding Jamie. "My life seems to be just one big drama series."

"Fox." Krystal let out sadly as he looked over with a small smile.

"It ranges to jealousy, fights, a child, friends committing suicide."

"Come on Fox…" Falco tried to aid him, but sadly enough it was true.

"A big, downward fall, ever since…" He looked over toward Fara sitting across the room as she looked away. Ever since they had broken up, nothing had been going right in the vulpine's life. Though he knew none of it was her fault, just his own.

"That's not true." Fay broke from it all, "You saved Miyu. That has to be an upraise."

"You're right. I saved her; I would gladly save her, give anything she needed." Fox held Jamie close in his arms as Krystal leaned in to him. Here Miyu thought so long ago Fox was the depressed one who would commit suicide, and now here they all are, showing their support for the lynx who wanted to end it all.

"Life is so precious." Fox rubbed his head against Jamie's. "It's not worth giving up on." He looked up to see he had grabbed everyone's attention with that last sentence. "And you guys shouldn't think the same. We're going to have to be there for Miyu in anyway we can, even if things will never be the same."

"Right." Katt added as she wiped away a few tears, touched by Fox's hearted speech. He looked down at the precious life in his arms as he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead gently, just as she was about to close her eyes for the night.

_Never give up…This life is too short to give up on…It's never to late…_


	10. A New Day, A New Hope

Fox drove towards Miyu's home as it had been a couple of days passed ever since what she tried to do, and had not visited school even once for all her missing assignments. He drove in nervous silence, dressed in his black and gold trimmed uniform as he neared her home. He just didn't know what to do, the things he had read in the briefing notes that Miyu admitted of Fox…Was quite memorizing, and not in a good way. He just didn't now what to think of it.

Miyu kept multiple journals and diaries, as she grew in age pages were filled and needed to be replaced. She had written something about Fox _daily _for the past several years. Even if it was just a quick note of how he looked that day or what they did together this evening. And that's not all…Miyu had actually been practicing various sexual behaviors and activities in private and would jot them down in her diary, hoping, dreaming she would one day use what she learned with Fox…The bottom line is she was absolutely obsessed with the vulpine. She wouldn't, couldn't take _no_ for an answer, it would crush her and almost did. He just didn't know how he was going to handle this. He parked right in front of their home as he looked up to the second floor window, Miyu's room. He grabbed her school work and stepped out of the car, hoping for the best.

Everyone had been asking what happened to Miyu as many students saw her running off, and what ultimately happened to Fox's face. The slash marks were deep, still sensitive red as the fur would never grow back in place most likely. Fox just said an accident happened to cover up Miyu's foiled attempt, it was better this way. The kids at school didn't need to know she was literally one step away from killing herself; it was none of their business. Fox knocked on the door three times, and a moment later a quiet Diane opened the door for the young man who saved her daughter.

"Fox."

"Hey Diane. I brought these for Miyu, may I come in?"

"Yes please." The elder lynx invited the young man in their quiet home as he slipped off his shoes. "She's up in her room, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can." Fox braved the stairs as he headed for Miyu's pink door. He stood outside for a moment of preparation, straightening himself out and taking a deep breath. He knocked three times and waited.

"Come in…" A silent answer was given as Fox opened the door slowly to the scene in front. Everything had been moved back to their original places and the blood that stained the fluffy white carpet had been washed out with some much needed elbow grease. Miyu sat in what Fox could only guess what her night clothing as she wore grey sweats and a simple white tank top. She didn't even look at him as she knew who it was. Miyu only stayed in her cradle of separation, her head bowed down in the whole created from her arms and legs. Her music programmer was playing on repeat ever so quietly that she could hardly hear it over Fox's voice.

"Hey Miyu, how are you feeling?" Fox didn't receive any response as he took the silence as not very well. He set down his school bag and walked toward her dresser near the programmer, setting her missing work on the top. Fox knew this song well once he listened in on it, it was something he always knew Miyu to listen to when she was down, he just didn't know how entranced she was by its meaning. It practically described how she felt from all of this, and how she felt about Fox.

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up_

"Miyu." He took a seat by her bedside looking straight at her as she turned her head away. "Please look at me."

"I can't." She let out in the smallest of whispers between her arms.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Fox grabbed her by the chin as he slowly raised her head to meet him. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the damage she had caused on Fox, the damage that would never disappear.

"I'm so sorry." She admitted as she pulled her head away from him.

"Don't be."

"Please don't say that." She dug her head deeper in despair, "I never would have thought you would read what I had written about you…"

_Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

"It doesn't matter Miyu, I have feelings for you like I have for no one else, you know that."

"I do…" She admitted quietly, "But not in the same way I feel about you."

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene_

"Miyu…" She didn't say anything, she just began to cry.

_I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

"You don't know how I feel Fox. The medicine has made me realize I was crazy sure, but it doesn't change how I felt from everything I said."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do Miyu. All I can do is promise that we'll always be together." He grabbed her paw as she gave back the grip, even if she wasn't looking at him.

_Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me_

"I'll always be here for you, when you need me." __

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

"Why am I so different Fox? What makes me stand out from Fara, Jessie, and Krystal…"

"Miyu, it's not like that."

"Nothing's the same anymore…"

_Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel_

"Life is like that Miyu, life is always going to change. Even if we don't want it to…All we can do is change as life does…"

"I love you Fox…I love you so much. I just feel so lost without you, so hopeless…"

_Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

Fox crawled onto her bed as he lay by her side. He took Miyu's hand within his own as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, she only looked away, it wasn't right in a way…Even if this is what she ultimately wanted.

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean_

"I love you in a way that no one else could understand but you Miyu. I could never imagine a world without you…" He kissed her cheek gently as he tried to silence her tears, it seemed as though he was making some progress.

_I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

"I'll always be here for you, to dry your tears and silence your sobs. To _take_ all the pain you feel away…Even if it was from me…"

_Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to runaway_

Miyu knew it wasn't the same; it wasn't the same to what she had wanted. What she's been longing for all these years, but the medicine made her realize. For now, this is as good as it was going to get…She would just have to learn and accept it.

She began to dry her tears, "Promise?"

"Promise." He held her within his arms as he snuggled up behind her figure.

_Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me_

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

"You promised now…" Miyu took a hold of the arm that wrapped around her neck as she grasped it with both her hands.

"Of course, I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" She asked in a questionable tone, did he really mean anything?

"Yes…" Fox whispered into her ear as he kissed her once more. "Anything…Anything for you."

_You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me_

_I'll take it all away…_

X

Fox left Miyu's room closing the door quietly shut. He breathed easy believing he had done the best he could, he would need to protect Miyu from now on, even if it was form herself. Diane was waiting for Fox as she stood up when he stepped into their living room, awaiting just what he had done.

"She's sleeping now; I tried to calm her down as best as I could. We just had a heart to heart talk."

"Thank you, thank you so much Fox. You don't know what this means to us." Diane wrapped her arms around the vulpine as he did the same.

"I know, I can only hope to try."

Miyu wasn't asleep; she could hear Fox and Diane speaking to one another from below as she was wrapped in her blankets. Anything, he had promised anything to her. She already knew what she wanted, but she couldn't ask of it now…She would have to wait. Wait for the right moment to ask her wish.

"_Anything_ Fox…you promised me _anything_..."

X

A couple more days had passed and things had gotten to…well just about as quiet and normal could be. Fox and Krystal were doing fine, and Miyu had seemed to calm down and accept their relationship, and became another regular within the group of friends. Everyone had helped her try and move on, try and recover from what had happened, but no one was there for her more then Fox. Sticking to his word of protecting her from people making fun of her nearly successful suicide attempt, Fox defended the lynx to anyone who tried to bully her around of it. And within a day everyone had forgotten all about it, knowing that Fox McCloud would pound the living daisies out of them if he ever caught someone trying to make Miyu feel miserable. The new scar he had received did something to Fox in a way; he was more appreciative, happier in a way. Feeling as though Miyu's life was nearly uplifted much too soon before her time, it made him cherish life just that much more.

Things definitely looked up for the group of friends; the old group was back together again. Just the way it should have been, Fox was praised as a hero to most of the kids at the school, and his newly obtained scar gave him much praise, and made him that much more popular to the students and the girls. He couldn't and never would understand what it was to everyone and himself, he could only go with what life gave him, and keep moving on forward.

About a week in total time since Miyu's incident had passed as the weekend granting dismissal bell had rang. Within minutes multiple students poured out of the school looking up to Solar's grace on this day as there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Fox." The young man heard a voice call out to him to see Vixy coming up to the school's back entrance, pushing what looked to be Jamie's cradle with the happy kit flailing her arms at the site of daddy.

"Mom what are you doing here?" He ran up to her as the group of friends followed all looking down on the cute happy baby.

"Oh I just thought it was a nice day to take Jamie out for a walk, and of course see daddy."

"I would agree." Fox threw off his bag as he reached out for the kit, "Come here precious." Fox cradled his young child in his arms as she saw all the new faces around her, laughing excitedly. Fox allowed Miyu to scoot a bit closer then the rest, she had never seen the baby before, even Fay saw her before the lynx had. She smiled immensely as she took a hold of her small paw, looking almost like Fox. And those beautiful hazel eyes…

"Here hold her."

"What?" Miyu was a bit taken back as Fox suddenly yet with much gentle touch had Miyu hold Jamie. She seemed so happy to get a closer look up on the lynx. Miyu cradled her like a natural mother as she rocked the baby back and forth with much love. Fox stood close as Miyu looked deeply into his eyes.

"She's just so precious."

"All life is." Miyu looked at him with an appreciative look upon her face; she knew he was making a direct reference to her.

"I know, thank you for showing me this." Life seemed to be going just too great to be real, to be anything from a drama series. But this life was real, and for once in ages, Fox McCloud was truly happy again. Happy with his friends, his family, his baby girl, and with how the future shinned so brightly upon these figures.

_But trouble can and always will lurk around the corner. The best we can do is to live this life we have. _

_Life is not measured by the amount of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. _

_Author's Notes_

_Song Used: Blurry – By Puddle of Mudd, Great song if you haven't listened to it before!_

_Well, it's looking bright so far! Just how long will it last? _

_How many of you can guess what Miyu's wish will be? ;) Hmmm, you'll find out eventually! _

_Thanks for reading! _


	11. Friendly Rivalry

The weekend flew by and school seemed all but too easy. Things had cooled down again to the way things were before, the way they should be. Without the constant vixen known as Jessie Grey trying to stir up trouble again, of course. But things were quiet, almost too quiet really for this young vulpine as he thought to himself. Fox stepped out of the weights class to get some air and some water as he passed by more students. Little did he know some of the students on the basketball team shooting hoops for a warm up were looking dead at him.

"Hey man, there's Fox McCloud." The black jungle panther signaled his lupine friend as he turned to see the vulpine's back turned toward him still bent over. The lupine was tall, taller then Fox by a good couple inches. His fur was a grayish blue mix with white hair, as he held the ball by his side. Fire was in his deep purple pupil eyes, he wanted to know why this kid was always the talk of the school. Just as Fox came by their side he stepped up.

"McCloud." He yelled out toward the vulpine to grab his attention, "How about a friendly game?" The lupine tossed the ball hard into the vulpine's chest as he held a puzzled state, who is this guy?

"Sorry I don't play basketball." He bounced the ball back toward the lupine as he headed for the weight room doors.

"Why not? I heard you're apparently the best at everything."

"Then you've heard wrong."

"I'd rather prove everyone wrong, come on what's there to lose?" Fox turned annoyed to face the lupine and his over confident smirk. "Or are you afraid?" That's when Fox was about to lose his cool, he had stepped up to many tasks that were much more scary then playing a simple game of ball.

He was going to put this lupine in his place. "Fine then let's go." The two took the court as the lupine's friends stepped off the court.

"First to five."

"Deal." The ball was first served to Fox's opponent as he checked the ball back. He started out slow as Fox wasn't about to let him score. Then out of nowhere he charged straight for the hoop, knocking the vulpine straight down on his back sliding on the court, a definite illegal procedure but apparently rules didn't apply here. The lupine scored with no trouble as Fox picked himself back up, his body and his pride bruised.

"That was easy enough." He seemed unimpressed with his illegal move in his scruffy voice, He checked Fox the ball as he had no verbal response. He responded in the way he played. Unlike this jack ass lupine Fox played by the rules, he used his advanced dribbling skills to easily by pass the lupine as Fox jumped and dunked the ball with ease, still hanging on to the rim.

"And so was that."

"You got lucky let's see you do it again."

"Easily." As Fox checked him the ball he took off to go in for another lay in, but faked him out backing up to go for a straight shot. Although he shot the ball bounced up on the rim as Fox jumped up to retrieve it. He took the ball back as the rules stated while Fox just dribbled the ball. He didn't want to dunk it again, to much of that would probably hurt the lupine's pride, especially since he was a couple inches taller then Fox and he probably couldn't dunk it. He was fast but to much of a bulky build, like a guy on steroids or so. Fox tried the same maneuver as his opponent, faking him out from the left side, backing up to shoot as it easily swished with the net.

"That's two."

"And that's all you're going to get." He began to get angry as the ball was checked to him twice in a row now. The lupine was fed up with lay ins. He could shoot well also, Wolf didn't even bother to try and get close he stayed at the three point line while the basket graced his ball with a point.

"Not bad."

"Not bad at all." Fox's opponent smirked as he went back to check the ball. Fox didn't seem impressed as he simply dribbled for a moment. Fox went charging toward the right hand side as he seemed to try and dunk it. While they jumped up Fox coursed the ball through his legs, switching procession with his left hand scoring once more. Only two points stood in Fox's way of victory. The lupine grumbled to himself as he didn't figure this guy to be so good, but he was always the talk of the school and heard in freshman year he made varsity team on any sport he participated in. He was down by one but planned to make his comeback. The lupine dribbled back the ball trying to use some flashy as he was horrible off the marker. Fox recovered the ball keeping his eyes completely focused on the lupine as he faked him again. Fox went in for the easy lay in but suddenly propelled forward having to drop the ball from not landing face first. The lupine had pushed him off out of bounds obviously trying to cheat.

"Hey!" Fox finally decided he had enough as she shoved the lupine aside, though he was a cheater in sports he sure as hell wasn't afraid to get into a fight. He pushed the vulpine back as the two stepped up ready to swing fists. Fox's yell had signaled the teacher as he pushed the two away from one another.

"Break it up I'll suspend you both on the spot." Even though Fox sure as hell didn't like this guy's attitude, he wasn't worth getting in trouble over. Fox had just gotten back to school; he couldn't afford to get kicked out.

"Whatever." The lupine walked away as the bell had just rung; his two friends followed the lupine as everyone began to break off to undress and head home.

"Who was that coach?" The Great Dane turned toward Fox as he had to think about it for just a minute.

"That's Wolf O'Donnel, he's relatively new here to the school, he's a big hot head and like to show off he's playing varsity for the basketball team right now I think. His two friends is Panther Caroso and Leon, I can't even remember the lizards last name something with a 'P'." Coach Hedrick finally looked Fox in the eyes, "Stay away from him Fox, he's trouble. I love all my players to death but I will _not _hesitate to suspend you for fighting." Hedrick made his way believing he had delivered the message to Fox clearly. Fox knew he was right, the last thing he needed was to stir up any trouble. He just let out his held breath and headed toward the locker room. Coach Hedrick was a nice guy but he was really weird, he could be mean when he wanted to, right on the spot. Fox thought he would have had a 'Self Improvement Program' waiting for him straight after this, must have been his lucky day.

X

Fox walked down the front school steps to another glorious day. Not a single cloud in the sky, now if only he had some spare time. Perhaps he would take Jamie for a walk today, let her see the world from outside the house again, she would probably love that. Krystal quickly met up with the vulpine as they took each other's hand. They met up with the whole group to discuss their days and all for the time being. Except Miyu…she only stepped back as she watched the group talk about their lives, everyone's life seemed glamorous but her own. She stared at them all, a boy and a girl, holding hands, staying close to one another. Bill and Fay, Falco and Katt, Fox and Krystal…Even Slippy had someone, the frog Amanda even if they haven't been around for a while.

But not Miyu, she had nobody's hand to hold. She only frowned to herself as she began to walk away. She seemed like a ghost passing by through everyone else as she headed home. Without even noticing she passed by Wolf and his friends as he saw the lynx looking down as his eyes went wide with amazement.

"Wow." Was all he stated as he stepped down the stairs still staring at her walking away looking hopelessly sad, "Who is that girl?"

"Her? That's Miyu Lynx she's in my Lylat history class."

"Damn…" Wolf was absolutely entranced by the lynx; to him she seemed so beautiful…

"Oh come on Wolf!" Leon intervened in his classy, sophisticated voice. "You can't be serious about trying to get with her."

"Why not? She seems lonely and she's definitely hot."

"Ehhhh I guess for your liking." Panther gave his opinion on tastes, "That blue vixen Krystal is much more attractive in my opinion."

"I guess." Wolf easily found her amongst the crowd, how could you miss fur like that? But they both saw a surprise they didn't expect, the blue vixen holding the guys hand from earlier in 7th period. "She's dating that loser?"

"To be honest I'm not surprised." Panther raised his hand to his chin, "I've charmed girls from their boyfriends before, this might prove challenging."

"You're just an idiot. I'm staying out of this one." Leon walked away departing with however method he gets home.

"I'll catch ya later Wolf. Good luck!" Panther walked the opposite direction as they left Wolf in a daze. But he soon caught on. The excited lupine quickly headed to try and catch up with the lynx from earlier. Luckily she wasn't walking very fast and he found her immediately.

"Hey there." He caught up matching his pace with her own as she turned her head still with that sad gaze and looked back toward the ground, his presence hardly noticed.

"Hey…"

"What's your name?" He tried to break the ice as he offered her a nice smile.

"Miyu, you?" She sounded so sad. She saw his sparking purple eyes that went so nice with his flashy smile.

"My names Wolf."

X

Fox and Krystal walked through the halls of the school as today seemed pretty quiet, almost too quiet once again.

"So tonight?" Krystal asked as she applied more pressure in their grasp.

"Yea tonight should be good if you wanted to come over."

"I'd love to."

"Great." The two had to break away heading down separate hall ways. After a quick kiss the two separated waving goodbye. Fox headed down south as Krystal went down the western halls toward the science classes. Through the crowd he say something he hadn't seen in a while, Miyu smiling and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. He headed to see what all the commotion was about, until he froze in the middle of the hallways. Wolf that lupine from earlier in the week was there also, laughing right with her?

"Are you serious?" Wolf could hardly ask through his laughs and giggles.

"I know right?" Miyu finally regained her composure as she settled down, and noticed Fox approaching. "Hey Fox!" Wolf turned as he met a cold stare from the vulpine. The tension was obviously high but each held their fake smiles while keeping eye contact on one another.

"Hey Miyu, hey Wolf."

"What's up Fox?" Wolf asked as the tension rose. Miyu seemed surprised.

"Oh you guys know each other?"

"Yea we know each other; we have the same weights class." Fox played along with whatever Wolf's game was, he didn't want things to get ugly right in front of Miyu. She deserved to feel some joy also, even if it was fake.

"We've only met once before, but not before that. But I hear a lot about Fox all the time."

"Yea he's constantly the talk of the school." Miyu took the bait obviously not sensing the same tension as the two guys, "Well I gotta get to class later guys."

"See ya." Wolf waved her goodbye keeping his eye on Fox; as soon as she was out of sight Fox dropped his smile.

"What are you up to Wolf? Why are you talking to Miyu?"

"Jeez Fox jealous much? I'm just trying to simply chat with her what's so bad with that?" he seemed offended.

"Yea right." Fox wasn't so easily fooled by the lupine's trick. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you? I haven't done anything wrong I just simply find Miyu amazing and definitely attractive."

"I doubt she feels the same way about you." Fox was surprised as all Wolf gave in rebuttal was a gentle laugh.

"Oh you don't know me Fox, you don't even know her."

"I don't, but she doesn't know the _real _you also. I've known her for seventeen years Wolf, can you top that?"

"Hey," Wolf tried to defend himself, "even I know I get a little hot headed when it comes to sports and competitions, no one likes to lose right?"

Fox had to give him credit on that one, though he sure needed to work on his temper that's for sure.

"I can honestly tell you I like Miyu and I'm trying to get to know her better."

"Fine, I'll play along in your game for now." Fox began to walk away from the lupine giving him nothing but this, "You better be telling me the truth then Wolf, if you do anything to hurt Miyu I swear you won't regret it."

"Like I'm afraid of you."

"You will be if you hurt her." The two met a cold stare once again, Fox's serious but Wolf's laid back and daring. He didn't like that demented look in the lupine's eyes, Fox wasn't so easily fooled. He was surely up to something.

X

It kept Fox on edge the rest of the day, lunch seemed to go so quickly as he needed some help with this matter.

"Hey guys." Fox approached Bill and Falco from behind as they turned to his calling, wondering what he could be wanting, "I need some help guys."

"What's up Fox?" All three of them gathered around in a small circle as the two listened in on Fox's warning words.

"It's that new guy Wolf either of you guys seen him?"

"Yea I have he's a total dick." Bill sounded aggravated, perfect for Fox.

"Well he's talking to Miyu and trying to get with her, I'm afraid he's only going to hurt her in the end, we gotta find out if he's for real or not."

"I doubt it but let's do it." Falco agreed as the three friends put their hands together to get to the bottom of this mystery. All three of them went in opposite directions as Fox headed back toward the cafeteria, Miyu and Wolf had just come walking in to the school from the local supermarket. Fox felt like a secret agent spying on them, but he would keep his promise to Miyu and protect her from anything, even an fake jerk like Wolf.

Panther closed his locker as he prepared for his next class, at the closing of his locker he was a bit weirded out to see Bill slouching up against the lockers beside him.

"Yes?"

"Your friend Wolf, he's talking with Miyu?" Bill regained his composure as the two made eye contact.

"Yea what about it?"

"What's he up to?" 

"What do you mean?" The panther didn't seem to know.

"He doesn't actually like her."

"Hey I may hang out with Wolf and I'll admit he can be a total jack ass, but I know when the guy is telling the truth. I can reassure you he likes Miyu and just wants to hang out with her and get to know her better. And I can also _reassure_ you that he plans to ask her out eventually."

"People like him are only after one thing, and don't care about hurting other peoples feelings." Panther merely shrugged it off.

"Whatever man you can believe what you want, but I can tell you he really likes her, but just go with what you think then." Bill just watched him go, he didn't like it. But with answers like those he couldn't make any accusations about Wolf, he only hope that Falco would be a bit better.

Leon was heading toward class in the halls as he put away the rest of his lunch, he could never eat his entire lunch at one time and normally snacked throughout the day but he had skipped breakfast today and needed a bit more then usual. As he turned the corner Falco stood full board nearly making Leon jump out of his skin a week early.

"Jeez can you give me a warning next time?" Leon held his heart as he took a deep breath.

"What's your friend Wolf up to with Miyu?" Leon seemed surprised by the sudden question as he saw the fire in the avian's eyes.

"What do you mean he simply just wants to get closer to her."

"Bull. Shit." Falco approached arms crossed as he stared the lizard down; he scratched his head as he tried to think of another reason.

"If it isn't that then I honestly have no idea then. Personally I don't even find her that attractive, but everyone has different tastes." Leon merely shrugged his arms walking past the avian, ending the conversation.

"Your friend better be for real or he's going to regret it."

"Sure, sure." Leon didn't seem to care whether Wolf was for real or not, and Falco couldn't use anything he had said against the lupine. He only sighed heavily as he walked back to meet up with the guys.

X

Fox's worry only got worse as the day went on. He had seen fake guys and relationships with his friends before, and Miyu in her critical state obviously couldn't take another heart crusher. Though he felt a bit of guild in the back of his mind, Miyu has been so down and depressed lately, and he came to realize she was the only one without someone's hand to hold…

"Wolf better be for real." Fox whispered underneath his breath as he saw Miyu and Wolf talking again. Just as he was about to step up to them Wolf had to suddenly leave as he ran the opposite way, Miyu watching him go with a nice smile across her face.

"Oh hey Fox." She gave a nice wave as she looked back to Wolf, letting out her stilled breath, "Isn't Wolf one of the greatest guys you've ever met?" Fox wanted to tell her the truth that Wolf was nothing more but a lying cheat. But with no real proof and Miyu being so happy, he just couldn't bring himself to do it…

"He's well…" Fox rubbed the back of his head, "He's full of surprises."

"I know isn't he?" She took it a different way, "He wants to take me to the movies this week and we just met a couple days ago. I swear I feel like I've known him forever now."

"Oh well that's cool." Miyu caught on that Fox didn't seem so cheerful all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" Fox merely shook his head as he let out his breath.

"No, just be careful please."

"Be careful?" Miyu finally caught on to what Fox was hinting at, "Be careful of what? Wolf? He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met." Miyu defended the lupine as defined by her slightly angered tone. But Fox couldn't argue, not with nothing to prove what Wolf's _real_ intentions were. Fox walked away from the lynx, turning toward her with real pain in his eyes, Miyu could only help but wonder why.

"Just be careful, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt again." Fox left her alone in a daze as she wondered why he would be saying this. In her mind Wolf was one of the greatest guys she had ever met. But Fox knew, he knew what guys like Wolf were like. He only wanted one thing, some tail, and then he would dump Miyu to the side. But Fox caught himself thinking strangely, if Wolf was for real why should he try to break up what he and Miyu have going on? Everyone deserved a bit of happiness, especially Miyu…

Fox looked up to see Wolf about to cross the street. Just like on cue Wolf turned around immediately walking backwards looking back at the vulpine. He merely gestured Fox goodbye in a daunting way, evil filled his eyes and his smirk was fueled by trickery. That look just made Fox's blood boil as he grasped his bag strap tight, baring his fangs at the lupine. He merely turned his sly remark into a smile as he turned back around walking home.

Fox didn't like it at all. He was only afraid that Miyu was going to end up getting hurt again. Wolf had just given himself away. Fox had always been good at reading people for who they _truly _are.

"Wolf is up to something," He talked to nobody in particular, "I'm sure of it."


	12. Mission Failed

Today had been a long day, to long of a day for Fox as he parked in his usual spot outside his home in the dead of night. Although it was his parents wish to have him hold down a job, he was trying to build up the courage to ask if he could quit. He never got to spend the same amount of hours with Jamie then he did before he entered public schooling again. Now the weekends were his only time off and even then those precious hours spending with Jamie were being robbed from his job. Though he always jetted straight home after school and he didn't work until noon on the weekends. So maybe they still had reason to have him keep a job, but he didn't want it so. He just wanted to be with his baby girl. Or _both _of them.

Krystal stepped out of the home holding the young kit while they waited for daddy. Fox's smile was upraised as he dropped his things and hugged them both. Afterwards Fox took the baby girl from mother's grasp as they all walked in. Vixy thought it was so adorable, technically Krystal wasn't needed now that she was no longer working and was taking care of Jamie until Fox came home from school or work. But Krystal insisted on always coming over, always watching Jamie, and in reality made Vixy's job all too easy.

"Someone needs a bath." Fox announced as he headed for the tub.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't need to Krystal." He turned to look at the vixen but once he saw that disturbed look on her face he instantly recognized she wasn't coming for the wash. She wanted to get a heads up, "Sure this baby's washing might be a little tough."

"I thought you'd agree." The two disappeared behind the bathroom doors as Krystal locked the door and turned back around. "What's wrong Fox? You seem troubled."

"It's Miyu." He answered quietly as prepared the water undressing Jamie from her clothing, "Have you met a guy named Wolf yet?"

"Yes and he's one of the biggest, most immature, delusional jerks I've ever met." His very name seemed to drive the vixen crazy, it took her a moment to get back down to Corneria, "Why do you ask?"

"He's trying to get with Miyu, and your answer was no different then anyone else who's seen his true self, but Miyu doesn't seem to see past his lies."

"Oh dear," Krystal went to sit down on her knees helping Fox bathe the distracted child, "that sounds like an awful lot of bad can happen."

"A lot can happen when you deal with a guy like Wolf, I don't trust him. I don't see how Miyu can't see through to it."

"Can you blame her?" That question made Fox stop what he was doing and look at the vixen, after a moment of thinking it through.

"No," He admitted quietly, "I can't blame her I suppose. I just feel bad for her, but this is only going to make it worse for her I guarantee it."

"It might it might not." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll just have to wait and see, who knows maybe things will work out?"

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe." Jamie's bath soon ended as Fox picked up the girl and wrapped her in the warm, fluffy towel. Krystal let out a gentle yawn and stretched her muscles, "To bad I didn't have my telepathy, otherwise I could search his mind in a heartbeat and see what he was really up to."

"I'm s-"

"It's fine Fox." Krystal hushed the vulpine who's already apologized more then enough times. "I'm getting use to living without it…if you can believe that."

"Not really." Fox let out a weak laugh as he broke eye contact from her."

"Oh its okay," She placed her hand on his shoulder again, "besides I don't think it would be much use in this situation anyway. Miyu wouldn't believe me she would only believe cold, hard, heartbreaking truth."

"Yea let's do it." Krystal only gave him a confused look as Fox explained, "As much as I hate it, we gotta expose Wolf for who he really is. Before he ends up hurting Miyu." Fox cupped his hand over hers as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Although it was a nice moment much concerned was held in the vulpine's orbs and that affected Krystal as well.

"I agree." She cupped her second paw over his own, "Let's do it." They vowed right there with a kiss to end the night.

X

It was a bit later in the evening here on Corneria, about six in the afternoon as Solar had already gone down for the day due to the time of season when Solar vanished at an earlier time. The group of friends all stood in a single circle inside the main street mall here in Corneria City. They were all here, Bill and Fay, Falco and Katt and Krystal as they waited for Fox to show up. A moment later he came in carrying a large brown paper bag.

"Here." He tossed out a small, hidden headset to everyone in the group. After everyone had tucked them neatly into their ears did he test them out, "Can everyone hear me?" He voice was enhanced by the walkie talkie's private station.

"Besides the fact you're standing maybe two feet away from all of us, yea we hear you." Falco kidded as Fox probably should have chosen a better way to test if they worked but whatever worked for him was all that mattered.

"Good." The vulpine looked around all of his friends as they all nodded toward one another. "Break." At the sound of the command they all broke apart heading into a different part of the store on their own except for Fox and Krystal for the time being. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Secretly spy on Wolf and Miyu during their date and see what the fag bag is up to." Bill replied to Fox's question through the channel.

"And if needed step in to be there for Miyu incase he tries something or looks like he's going to hurt her." Fara added on.

"Right all set remember stay hidden and don't get to close to them incase they see you and get suspicious." He took off his set for the moment as he looked toward Krystal, "Do you remember your part?"

"Yes Fox, I'll be writing all this stuff down so when I get my telepathy back I'll be able to look into his mind and see if he was telling the truth." Krystal also had her microphone down for that moment; she still hadn't told anyone that she could read minds. Though the next time it came across her mind and had her powers back, she would do so.

"Right then." They stood up to one another and shared a brief kiss, "Good luck."

Krystal re set her microphone back on as she sprinted in the opposite direction. "You too."

"Right time to put plan Spy-On-The-Major-Fag-And-Save-Miyu is now in effect."

"That's a ridiculous name Falco," Bill intervened sounding annoyed, "You forgot to put 'Mega-Fag' in there."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Both of you shut up!" Fay demanded through her line, "Let's just see if he's going to hurt Miyu or not and be done with this. It doesn't feel right."

"Hey it may not feel right but it's the only way we can know for sure if Wolf is for real about Miyu." Fox walked casually through the mall speaking underneath his breath so people wouldn't be staring at them. At the first sight of Miyu and Wolf he quickly hid in a local clothing store for teens as they walked right past him completely unaware, "I have sight of Miyu and Wolf, right outside of Cool Topic."

"Roger, they're coming straight toward me in the food court." Katt had her back turned as she kept her eye on them, faking to order a drink. Miyu and Wolf headed straight for one of the restaurants and placed their order, receiving their drinks and sat down at a small table, Katt took a seat right next to them but in between the two tables was a tall flower ridge. She could hear everything yet wouldn't give away her presence.

"So Miyu tell me a little bit about yourself." Wolf insisted as Miyu finished her sip from the drink; it took her a minute or two to think about what she could possibly tell Wolf she hadn't told him already.

"Hmmm, well I like to write poetry and short stories with a meaning, I use to do ballet but quit after I sprained my ankle. I like to mountain bike and just be active all in general. I've went to the gun courses with my friends a couple of times and played the simulations there, its pretty fun."

"Interesting." He took a sip from his drink as she smiled nicely.

"What about you?" 

"Me? Well…" It took him a moment to think of a legitimate answer. "There really isn't all that much to say. My parents are divorced and I never knew my real dad. I like sports but not really team based sports except basketball, I like individual sports like wrestling or so. I fly simulators in my spare time and also work on the weekends here in the mall actually." Before Miyu could answer anything Wolf noticed their order was ready, "Be right back." Wolf went to grab their meals and hurried back, nicely setting Miyu's down right in front of her. "There you go no charge."

Her face lit up with excitement as she seemed surprised, "You mean you work right there?"

"Yup, discounted meals and free drinks. But I asked for a little favor just for tonight." He got a nice giggle out of the lynx as they sat down and enjoyed their meals, still chatting and asking more strange and unique questions as they continued to eat.

"This guy is so fake." Katt whispered as quietly as she could, the hidden headset could amplify volume so although she spoke quietly it was perfectly normal hearing to the rest of the group.

"Well now we know why he can be so violent, sounds like he's had a rough childhood." Bill tried to defend the lupine's point of perspective, perhaps he was telling the truth here but he still believed he was a fake.

"We'll we're gonna find out eventually." Katt replied back as she sipped at her drink, listening in on the conversation once more.

"Favorite object of clothing?" Wolf asked before taking a sip from his drink.

"Tank-tops. Your 'Dream Spot'?"

"On top of a mountain, favorite color?"

"Purple, yours?"

"Purple also." His smile widened as he looked down to his food leaning into the table. "What you want to be when you grow up."

"Pilot or school teacher, what do you want to be?"

"Mercenary."

"Interesting." Miyu admitted as she paused for a moment wiping her face. "Favorite genre of music?"

"Metal." Wolf paused for a moment as he stretched his muscles; he then had a rather shocking question for Miyu. "Are you a _virgin_?" At the first sound of that word Miyu dropped her fork as her face had looked like it was burnt pepper red. She seemed to be extremely embarrassed as she broke eye contact from the lupine.

"That's uhhhh, a rather random question."

"Well I thought all of these questions were kind of random." He set down his drink and looked into her eyes, "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Yea…" She admitted quietly, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"No it's not at all, I was just wondering sorry if that wasn't the most appropriate question." He scratched the backside of his head nervously picking up his drink, "Your turn."

"Are you a virgin?" Miyu asked as Wolf eyed her truthfully.

"Do you want the honest answer or the _completely_ honest answer?"

"Completely, if you would please." The conversation suddenly became serious as he set back down his drink and gave it to her straight.

"Well, no I'm not but when I lost it I lost it while drunk and to someone I didn't even know that well but thought I did…I'd like to think of it as it didn't count honestly."

"Oh I see." Miyu looked away for just a minute, then sheepishly back to Wolf, "So I take it you weren't always the nice guy you are now?"

"No." Wolf admitted, "Up until probably a year or so ago I was just another trouble maker. Like I said my life's been kind of rough as I never see my mom and she just works and works. I just fell in with the bad crowd, and…Yea."

"Oh I'm sorry." She tried to offer comfort with her beautiful smile that struck Wolf happily as he smiled back.

"It's okay, so what's your relationship with that Fox guy?" There was a strange look in Wolf's eyes, as if he really wanted to know. Fox listened in very closely to what Miyu had to say, as it was completely silent through the headset channel.

"Fox? Well I've known him ever since I could remember, ever since I was born my mom tells me. We went to the same preschool, use to play together all the time. Our moms would always bring us to the same park about two miles from where I live and we would always play together."

"Oh." Wolf seemed to have taken a bit back, "I know it's not my turn but…Do you, you know?"

"Yea." Miyu answered a bit too quickly, "Well…It's complicated really. We tried it but it didn't last all that long and just didn't work out…" She seemed so sad in Wolf's eyes, but she looked up a moment later as if forgetting it all. "But we're still the greatest of friends. He's saved me more times then anyone else ever could." Miyu hinted toward the incident just a while back but kept her own private business away from the vulpine. She felt as though she had already said too much.

"That's a good answer." As their meals finished up they headed out for the next part of their date together. While they dumped their trays Katt took this time to make her escape and hide inside another store.

"That guy is so…" Katt grunted in anger, "I can't even explain it but I can so tell he's making all of that stuff up."

"How do you know?" Krystal contradicted her observations.

"Because guys like that don't just get over it. Trust me."

As the two continued their date Miyu took Wolf's arm and wrapped both of hers around it. The next stop for their date was a movie from the theatre in the center of the mall. They all met up outside the main entrance and all looked toward one another.

"Me and Fay got this one." Bill took her hand as they ran inside to purchase some tickets. They had disappeared behind the big red curtains but Bill spoke back toward the rest of the group, "We'll keep you updated on just what they're doing you guys can just take it easy for the time being."

"Besides I've wanted to see this movie for a while now anyway." Fay added in as the rest of the group. The film was your classic love story. The man leaving for his trade while the Mrs. Waits patiently for him to return, something goes wrong and he doesn't come back for multiple years. The Mrs. had cried it out, got over it and moved on but never forgot her beloved. He comes back to try and reclaim her from her new love and the drama keeps on the flow.

"So what's going on in there?" It had been a while since Bill and Fay said anything about Miyu and Wolf. Bill was helping himself to some popcorn while Fay watched the movie and sometimes looked back toward the two down in front about a dozen rows.

"_Ohhhh nutin impordent just Miiyu and Wolfe hengin ut and watchin the movie."_ Bill confirmed what was going on through muffled mouthfuls of popcorn.

"What was that?"

"Bill no one can understand you when you're pigging out like that!" Fay snatched the popcorn basket away from the canine saying it a bit to louder then expected. Their instincts served them well as they both immediately hit the deck on the cool and definitely sticky flooring traditional by all movie theatres as Miyu had just turned around suddenly to see no one there.

"What's wrong?" Wolf's attention was diverted from the screen when Miyu turned suddenly with no warning. She surveyed the room for a minute longer; she could have sworn she heard…

"Nothing, nothing I guess." She sat a bit closer to Wolf as he wrapped his arm around the lynx as she smiled back. Miyu followed by snuggling closer into his chest as the lupine grabbed her opposite hand with his.

"Ugh gross!" Fay felt the jitters crawl up her spine as they slowly got back up. Bill knew from the look on her face he was in for it later.

"Sorry…" He talked through the whole channel, "I meant to say that Miyu and Wolf are just watching the movie and he's pulling the whole, 'wrap arms around girls shoulder girl comes close and sets head on chest and guy pulls her closer' ordeal on her."

"Alright then, keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright then." Bill talked back as he looked at Fay; she seemed to have forgotten everything as she was entranced by the film.

"Now we get to see the ending. Once the credits roll we gotta get out of here quick."

After the film was over Miyu and Wolf walked out as it was getting a bit late, perhaps their date was coming to a close. Bill and Fay let them get a lead on them before leaving the theatre themselves as they communicated back with the rest of the group.

"Nothing Fox, I'm starting to believe this guy's act more and more. He hasn't done anything strange at all; he's just trying to get close to Miyu."

"I'm starting to agree also, if he would have wanted to pull something. He would have tried to do so in the theatre."

"Well the mission isn't over just yet; their date is just about finished so let's just see what goes on for the rest of the time." Fox tried to keep everyone together as he still didn't buy it, he wouldn't believe Wolf unless he had some cold hard proof that he was for real, or if he was just another fake. Falco hid in one of the nearby shoe stores as Wolf and Miyu passed by him heading into the arcade for a few quick rounds before it got real late.

"Finally some action, and hey my favorite place in all the mall!" Falco let them go for about half a minute before rushing in to the darkened room lit up by neon and illuminating lights. Game stations were everywhere as many young beings were playing all kinds of different games. It was hard at first to spot Wolf and Miyu together but he turned the corner just behind the two as he backed up slowly but quietly. Another step and he would have ran right into Wolf and blown his cover.

"Phew, close one." He whispered to himself as he turned the corner. Wolf was playing some old western shooting game as Miyu watched. After his turn was up he traded places with her and kept watch, "Nothing out of the ordinary here Fox. This guy is just enjoying his time with Miyu."

"Heh, maybe you guys were right…" Fox never liked admitting he was wrong, but maybe they were just wrong about Wolf. Falco looked back toward the two for a second but took a double glance back to see something kind of out of place. Wolf had his phone out texting somebody without even looking at the screen. He just kept his eyes on Miyu and the game as he typed out and sent the encoded message.

"Wait Wolf just texted somebody, maybe that's a bit strange?"

"He's probably telling his mom he'll be home soon…" Fay didn't sound so enthusiastic anymore on trying to crack down Wolf. No one really did.

"Well we won't know until-"Fox paused mid sentence as his phone suddenly went off. He flipped it open as his eyes went wide with this sudden surprise. It was a message from an unknown number saying:

'This is Wolf I got this number from one of the girls from school. I know you've been following me and Miyu around our entire date and I just want to let you know everything you saw here tonight was for real. I won't tell Miyu if you promise to stop here and now and just leave us alone.'

For was a bit shocked as to just how Wolf knew they had been following them around all this time. He had to admit he was good, his senses were definitely sharper then Miyu's that's for sure. Things suddenly looked ugly as he didn't know what to do. If Miyu found out that they had been spying on their date all night she would be absolutely furious. But they couldn't back out now. Fox was a master at reading through people's fake impressions and Wolf was no different. He was lost in thought until Falco brought him back to the real world.

"They just finished up the game and our leaving the arcade now. I think their date is over." Falco abandoned his post as he let them leave first, then headed out the opposite way to meet up with the others.

"Alright then everyone meet back up at the front entrance." Fox started heading that way along with everyone else. Miyu and Wolf were heading that way also, now holding hands as they shared more secrets and questions, and cherished laughs. The group watched them go out the doors as they were back at the same fountain they started at hours ago.

"So is this a mission accomplished or a mission failure?" Bill asked sitting down to soothe his aching feet, joining the rest of the girls.

"I'd say both," Fox just kept his look on the two outside underneath the light post. "There's no cold, hard, proof we can use against Wolf but Krystal did right down a lot of information, so it wasn't a complete waste."

"Whoa wait a minute." Fay intervened, "Spying on them once is one thing but we can't just keep invading their privacy, it's not right."

"I'm with her." Fara agreed. "It's just not right, even if Wolf isn't for real."

"We're trying to protect Miyu from getting hurt remember?" Fox didn't like the idea of everyone backing down after just one gathering and follow.

"Fox that's really something no one can do for Miyu except herself. She's got to make her own choices and if she makes the right ones then she'll be fine." Fara tried to persuade the vulpine but to no avail, he was just too bent on the idea that Wolf was going to try something, sooner or later.

"Well it's time for us to go, it's late and I still got a lot of work to do." Falco hanged up his headset for the day and started walking toward a different exit to the mall, "Bye guys."

"Yea." Bill and Fay signed out next. "We need to get up early."

"Sorry Fox." Katt signed out and started to catch up with Falco. Fox turned in disappointment to the two vixens's left as their expressions had changed as well.

"Missions over." Fox stated though that seemed a bit obvious.

"We thought so." The two hanged up their headsets for the evening as he did the same. "Now what?"

"I'm not quite convinced; you guys go wait for me in the car and sleep if you want. I'll only be ten minutes."

"Fox wait." Krystal tried to get him to halt his advances but couldn't do so. Fox followed Miyu and Wolf alone out into the parking lot as Fara and Krystal started walking towards the southern gates, "Why is he so bent on all of this?" Krystal asked Fara putting her hands in her jacket.

"Because to Fox it's more then just protecting Miyu." Fara stated as if she knew exactly what was going on, she had seen this kind of feeling Fox has before.

"More? What else is it?"

"It's a personal issue to Fox, he's not only afraid Miyu is going to get hurt. He's afraid she's going to forget about him if she gets close to Wolf."

"That sounds rather…drastic really, and selfish of Fox."

Fara shrugged it off, "Life is like that way sometimes. Does it seem drastic? Yes. Selfish? Yes, but it's happened before."

X

Fox snuck around the bushes peeking through as Wolf and Miyu just stood out in the cold, still holding hands as they waited for each others rides. He still didn't seem satisfied to believe Wolf's whole story was true. There had to be something, _anything…_Fox finally caught himself in the act as he looked around for nothing in particular.

_Anything? Anything? What am I even looking for…I'm not jealous of Wolf am I? _He shook it off as he noticed as the two were walking down the sidewalk path farther away from the light post.

"Do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched?" Miyu asked as she looked over her shoulder once again. There was an ominous feeling in the air to her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not really, why do you feel that way?"

"A little…" She admitted as the two kept on walking.

"Miyu wait." Wolf reached out for her paw just as she was about to exit the radius of the light circle above, "There's something I need to tell you."

She smiled lightly while breaking eye contact, "Okay what do you need to tell me?"

"You have a little bit of sauce on your face from the meal. Right here." He quickly pushed his lips against her own as her eyes opened wide from the sudden kiss. Fox seemed stricken in amazement himself as he watched Miyu slowly fall into it, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the lupine's neck as he did her waist. Fox looked away as he seemed dazed, confused, and felt…a wave of anger bottling up inside of him. Anger and sadness.

He peaked through the bushes once more with a sad remark, now feeling the overbearing guilt on his shoulders. _Man what am I doing… _Fox quietly picked himself up and left the two alone, now he realized it wasn't right, and realized as though it seemed Miyu had forgotten all about him in that one sudden kiss. But he was wrong, although Miyu was enjoying it quite thoroughly, a picture of Fox instantly popped up into her mind, and as it did she broke away and looked away from the lupine in shame.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned as to why she suddenly stopped.

She let out a heavy sigh, "It's nothing, it's just that…"

"I'm sorry, was that too sudden for you?" She looked back in fear to the lupine, afraid that she had upset him.

"No not at all, it's just." She couldn't explain it, she didn't want to. "It's complicated like I said."

"Is there…someone else?" It pained the lupine to drag out those words as he turned his back toward her.

"No, well yes. I mean…" Miyu seemed confused as she kept changing her answer, "No not really." She finally gave Wolf her final answer, even if it didn't feel right in her heart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing for you to apologize for." She comforted him through it all holding his hand, "but please if you would just give me a little bit of time to sort this all out, alright?"

"Of course." He grasped her other paw as the two stood underneath the street light together holding hands, a small smile came across his face as one appeared for Miyu also. It was the start of something beautiful in their minds, but for Miyu…This was something beautiful sure but it could all become a beautiful tragedy if she didn't sort this out with him, with Fox.

X

Fox walked like a zombie toward his car as he exited out the southern entrance, that one kiss Miyu and Wolf shared had shaken his whole foundation and made him judge his own actions and morals.

_Why do I feel this way? I'm with Krystal so shouldn't I be happy and not be bothered by something as simple as one kiss? What's going on here… _He second guesses his own emotions as he couldn't quite understand it himself. Just watching Miyu kiss that guy…It was just painful to watch in the vulpine's mind. It felt like a sting, a sting straight to his heart, and the singer was still stuck in the tissue and would not come out. He entered his car as if Krystal and Fara weren't even a presence in his mind. They both had dozed off and fallen asleep but Krystal stirred awake at the sound of the car roaring to life.

"Fox? What happened did you find out anything else?" Krystal rubbed her eyes as she looked to see Fox's faded expression and saddened eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He quietly admitted as he looked over his shoulder, "I didn't find out anything else."

"Well maybe we'll dig something up later on." Krystal tried to bring him out of this slump but he would not be talked out of it.

"No." His answer surprised the vixen, "They like each other, they deserve that much. I don't want any part in this anymore." Krystal was concerned with Fox's sudden mood change. She knew he wasn't the one to just give up and quit, something must have really stirred him good to just give up without a fight. But it was his own choice, and there would be no talking him out of it.

"If you say so."

"I do, I know we should just stay out of it." Fox drove home toward Fara's house first; the lights and signs throughout the city were nothing to him in his mind as he just kept on his sturdy path home.

_Miyu…I just hope you're happy. _

Wolf watched them go in the dead of night, still waiting for his ride. He had won this battle here tonight, but believed the war had just begun. Though with his sudden kiss with Miyu he had severely crippled the vulpine's moral. Perhaps the war had just begun but was already won as well. As they went out of sight, an evil smile slowly crept up Wolf's muzzle while trickery his eyes. His mother had just pulled up to come and get him for the evening. Wolf believed things were going great in his favor, and he would soon claim his grand prize.

"Mission failed Fox, this is just too easy."


	13. Ties of Darkness and Light

Miyu sat on her porch in deep thought, thinking about many different subjects in mind. On the side note today seemed all but to nice, Solar was out, it was fairly cool outside and a nice breeze came in to grace this weekend day. But on a much bigger note, she was thinking about her date the previous night with Wolf, and also noticed how ever since she had been talking and taking time to be with the lupine, it wasn't affecting everyone else around her. But she couldn't understand why? Did they think something different of Wolf? To her he seemed like such a gentlemen, smooth and classy, perhaps a little troubled but a gentlemen all together. But of course only Miyu thought that way, only her.

Three sudden knocks to her side porch poles snapped her out of her deep, mental thoughts to see Fay leaning against one of the poles; arm crossed, smile there but faded.

"Hey Miyu, how's the weekend treating you?" She invited herself to join Miyu on the swinging bench, so many memories right in this exact same spot as the two grew up and became close, though it seemed like those glory days were dead and gone, a long time ago.

"Fine I suppose." She started slowly, "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is there a problem everyone else is feeling with me and Wolf?" Fay knew that was the lynx's question all but so long ago, she had spotted it throughout the week, Miyu had been relatively quiet and distancing herself from others, even her canine best friend. But she had also been staying away from Wolf, ever since he promised to keep stay a bit back and give her some time and space to figure all of this out. Of course she figured Fay wouldn't know, but she did, her's and the groups little secret of course.

"Well to be honest we're all just a bit concerned, but that's it."

"Concerned?" The lynx didn't seem to understand.

"Miyu, it's not really bad. But you know him his character is just a little too…shady. Everyone is just a little worried something isn't right, and after your recent episode…We're just worried something bad will happen."

"Oh I see…" Miyu looked out upon the open sky as she saw many vehicles soar through the air. Some things were just always taken for granted, never all that well thought out, and she felt as though this was one of those things. "What about Fox? I know he's been a bit down lately, it's not like him…"

"Miyu, that's a question that only you or Fox could answer. But I will tell you that he of all people is the most concerned about you. He's the one who saved you, you two are the ones who have known each other the longest, I love you to death but Fox was here first…He just doesn't want to see you get hurt again, no one does." She tried to smile as she formed a nice one on the lynx's face as well.

"I know, but haven't you ever just followed your heart?" Fay countered with a question of her own.

"You really do like Wolf, don't you?"

"I do…" Miyu's answer made the canine's heart sink. "Do you think that's why Fox hasn't been himself lately? He's worried that I'll just forget about him and disappear into thin air?"

"Again Miyu that's not a question I can answer. All I can say is why don't you go ask Fox and hear his part of the story?"

"You know, maybe I should." Miyu picked herself off from the bench and stretched her arms, "I suppose it's an issue me and him will just have to work out. I'll talk to you later." Miyu waved goodbye as she intended to walk, to nice of a day to have her mother drive her to Fox's home. Fay just watched her go down the street. As soon as the lynx's image was out of sight her smile dropped into an emotionless face.

"Wolf, you better be for real."

X

If there wasn't a baby to take care of day in and day out Fox would most likely still be sleeping, even at ten in the morning. But today was very quiet for Fox so far, a very insightful day on his thoughts on this whole ideal with Miyu, Wolf and himself. He thought about just how all of this could play out, on one note perhaps Wolf would be good for Miyu, it would help her out of this state of suicidal depression and also keep her company. On the other hand Wolf could be faking all of this through only to get what most guys like him wanted in relationships. And could end up leaving Miyu injured then ever before. But this was a dangerous game to play, it could shatter what Miyu and Fox shared throughout all these years. He just simply didn't know.

He looked to the child in his hands with a small smile as she wasn't in her usual cheerful mood today. She seemed to be self conscious that daddy wasn't happy either. Perhaps there was more then just innocence in a child at a young age. Krystal was out for the weekend and so it was up to Fox to watch over Jamie. James and Vixy were gone for the afternoon and would not be back until later and so Fox asked for the day off from work which he was generously given, just what he needed. Some good old quality time alone, just him and Jamie.

"I can't believe how fast time is going Jamie, how fast you're growing. You're already seven months old, before you know it it'll be your first birthday, I'll be out of school, and you'll be going to school yourself." He took a mental check for a moment as he looked into her hazel eyes, "And then daddy will be working doing whatever it is that I'll do. Maybe you'll have a step mommy, and maybe you'll meet your real mommy someday. But you probably wouldn't' want to meet her, or maybe I'll just be alone and a bachelor like I was right after you were born, and maybe I'll lose my closest friends because I'm to overprotected and they'll get fed up with me. Nah probably not right?" The child obviously didn't understand but he took her happy laughter as a good hint. Fox walked around the house looking for nothing in particular, he had this day with Jamie so he felt as though it should be more meaningful then taking care of her basic needs.

"Let's go outside for some air Jamie." He took the kit and dressed her, not in heavy attire clothing for the wind but something a little warmer then her pajamas. The two went outside as Fox rolled out the stroller and gently placed the child inside. Today was nice and sunny outside and the breeze was fairly cool. He thought about dressing in maybe something not as revealing or more appropriate but decided not to, the world would just have to deal with his tank top and grey sweats. They traveled around the block a few times as Fox was lost in thought. Why did he care so much about this ideal? Life was just going to keep on flowing, just as he told Miyu, so why was he letting this put a stopper on his day and his life? But perhaps Fay was right, perhaps the only one who could really keep Miyu from getting hurt was herself, and she could do that by staying away from Wolf. Though Fox thought that however was unlikely.

"Fox?" The familiar voice snapped Fox out of his walking trance to see Miyu no more then five feet away from the vulpine. She could tell now he was really out of it, she had been coming up to him for multiple moments now and he didn't even notice her. The look on his face was troubled, she could see through the fake smile that wasn't very large.

"Hey Miyu, what brings you by here?"

"I wanted to talk a bit with you to be honest." She knelt down in front of the child and laid her warm lips to her forehead. She stood back up as the two walked side by side to Fox's home. Jamie had dosed off into a gentle sleep and so Fox wheeled her to the side, the day today was just to nice to be taken outside, and so the two sat on the swinging bench as it gently swerved back and forth.

"So what's up Miyu?" Fox tried to be cheerful but she could see through it so easily.

"Fox, you were never good at lying, especially to me, I of all people should know that." That feeling was a bit distasteful in the vulpine's mind as his smile dropped on the spot, Miyu knew this was coming but, "I need some answers Fox, honest, truthful, answers."

_Uh-oh _the vulpine thought to himself, maybe Wolf had spilled the beans on their little espionage the other day. He tried to cover it up, "About what?" Miyu did something he wasn't quite expecting. She turned toward him and grabbed both his hands, one in each of her own.

"Fox, we've known each other for a long time."

"I'd say our whole lives is quite the while." The small joke made her smile.

"Right, and remember how we always promised we would be there for each other, no matter what?"

_I don't like where this is going… _Fox thought grimly but kept up the impression with a smile, trying to be convincing as ever now, "Of course."

"Like you said before," She started to open up dearly, "I have feelings for you like I have for no one else, and you do for me as well, and it's not going to change anytime soon." She paused for a slight moment, and planted a warm, loving kiss onto Fox's cheek. "And you said life is always changing, and some things just won't be the same from when we were kids. You said you couldn't think of a world without me, and I couldn't fathom what my life would be like if I had never met you. You said you would always be there for me, _promised _that you would always be there for me, and I'll always be there for you, and that we'll always stay this close forever." She was trying so hard and opening up to her hearts content, but all Fox could do was hold his head down for a moment.

"I did." He kept their bond strong through their friendship and their physical hold on each other.

"Then you should know what I'm going to do." She sounded serious as their grasp slightly tightened, with the same tender love.

"I figured you would."

"Be honest with me Fox," The two met contact again as her expression lightened, "Are you worried for me? Worried that Wolf is going to do something that's going to hurt me in a way? Are you jealous of him in some way?" Fox didn't give her an answer right away; he first breathed strongly through his nose and closed his eyes. Only after did he feel as though he could give her a sufficient answer.

"I'm deeply concerned for your well being Miyu. Please don't be angered by what I say but in my mind Wolf just doesn't seem like one of those people you can trust easily. Perhaps I'm wrong and I'm just seeing the worst in him, maybe it is out of jealousy. But whether it's through jealousy or instinct, I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Thank you Fox, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you for telling me." The two shared a loving hug as Fox patted her back, as they pulled away both of them look happy, pure of heart and enlightened in some way. "And now I'll be truthful with you, I do like Wolf, he's got his faults sure…But everyone does, no one is perfect." They finally let their grip disperse away as Fox missed the warmth from her hands, he felt as though the next time he felt that warmth, it wouldn't be the same. "And I plan on asking him to the _Snowball_ dance at the school in two weeks. After that I'm sure we'll be close and we might even start dating. But just as you promised to me, I promise if we do get close, it won't change how I feel about you. I'll still think and care about you as I always have before. Nothing, not even Wolf, could ever change that."

"I know." Fox admitted sadly, but tried to keep smiling, for Miyu's sake, "All I can do is hope and wish for the best."

"I understand Fox, I understand that there's been a little tension between the two of us lately, and that things could get strange and we might not talk as much. I only hope you'll see Wolf for the kind of guy he is, and that we can all get along."

_And I only hope you'll see wolf for the kind of guy he is… _Fox thought to himself but kept this charade going. "Alright then."

"Thank you Fox." She gave him one last warming kiss before departing. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved goodbye back facing Fox as she walked down the steps to the lawn.

"Of course, see you later." It was strange to walk her go. He felt pardoned from spying, perhaps even faithful to keep his ties strong to Miyu. But didn't like how this was all playing out. But of course Fox was the stubborn, thick headed type. Miyu knew that as well and knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Fox, once he had his mind set on something it was extremely difficult to break him away from it. She would only have to show Fox that Wolf cares for her, just as she did for Wolf. But Fox knew deep down, there was something off from Wolf, like he wasn't showing them everything, his true character. Katt, who usually wasn't one to judge people from look and shows, sided with Fox on this one. Call it a gut feeling, but he felt as though there were more cards to be dealt in this game of heartbreaks and true love. With Wolf as the joker. A joker who will be punished should any harm come to Miyu.

"Guess I can only hope, wait and see, and slap some jack if it comes to that." A sly smile came across Fox's face as he imagined Wolf dressed up in a clown outfit, bad make-up across the face, being mauled by the mallet of kings whenever they're jokers failed to amuse them. But this was one charade that wasn't funny or fun, it couldn't get any better from here. Something big was going to go down very soon, and he had a strong feeling Wolf would show his true colors at the Snowball school dance, just two weeks away.


	14. Dance with The Devil

"How does this one look?" Krystal asked the group in general as she held a pure white dress to her body. The group of friends had been spending the day together, not just to get together and hang out but because of to take care of some important matters, the choosing of a dress for the snowball dance. "Do you think it looks alright?"

"I think it looks fine." Fara complimented on the outfit she was looking to rent for the big Snowball dance just a few weeks away. The group was walking around in different parts of the suit and dress renting store as they picked up various colors and flowers to go with their formal clothing.

"Well I don't want a blue dress for obvious reasons, and I never really did look that great in black."

"Have you tried red or green? Maybe even purple?"

"Well I don't think Fox would want a green tie to go with his tux."

"Probably not." The two shared a small laugh as Fara looked around the various dress colors as well. "How does this look?" She held a fiery red dress to her petite body as Krystal made judgments.

"I think it looks very cute." She replied with a large smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure…" She trailed off hanging the dress back into the rack and picked up a navy blue gown and held it up to her body. "How about this?"

"Honestly I think the red is better, but it's your call."

"I don't know." She grunted out loud, "Man this is so hard to choose something just anything!"

"Tell me about it." Krystal went back to searching the racks as Katt had just came out of the dressing room. The two turned and marveled at just how well her body fitted with the gown. For her being pink the purple dress seemed like a natural good choice. She noticed their strange stares and became uncomfortable as her cheeks heated. "What? Is it bad?" She didn't receive a reply from the girls, but the men from behind as she heard a sharp whistle ring in the air.

"Oh wow Katt you look absolutely amazing." She turned around to see Falco along with Bill and Fox all give her approving smiles. It wasn't helping her embarrassment even if it was positive.

"Thanks."

"No really Katt. You really do look great in that dress and it goes great with the pink and white."

"But I think it's a little to…revealing." Fay walked up to her as she examined the dress. Her cleavage showed just a bit more then most dresses. Fay turned back to the group of guys as she noticed their smiles had dulled down a bit, "Well we're going to go try on some gowns. Have you guys picked out your suits?"

"It's kind of hard to do so when you have to wait for the girls to pick their colors first." Bill noted as he crossed his arms.

"You guys could at least try on some suits or tuxedos, see how they fit and feel."

"Yea I guess." The group of girls excused themselves heading for the dressing rooms.

"Is white okay with you Fox?" Krystal really did like the feeling and color of her dress.

He flashed an appealing smile, "Sounds good to me I'll go try on a suit."

"Alright then." Krystal followed the other girls as Fox broke away from the main bunch of guys. About half an hour had passed and all the girls were dressed fully as Fara was zipping up her backside zipper. Or at least was trying to do so.

"Hey can I get a hand here?" She wasn't quite flexible enough to zip it up all the way by herself. Fay walked over toward the fennec as she locked and latched the zipper together. "Thanks."

"No problem." She heard the knock on the white wooden door from the large dressing room.

"Hey are you guys nearly done yet?" She heard Falco's slightly irritated voice on the other side. She could only imagine him with his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Yes were coming out in just a moment." They all went out in an orderly fashion to see all the men dressed up as well. Bill and Fay stuck with traditional colors. Navy blue dress and suit to go together with an added twist of white for Bill's tie and Fay's jewelry and gloves. Falco and Katt went with her original idea of the purple. Believe it or not Falco instead of choosing black is his primary color, went with purple as his main color and black for his tie.

"Interesting choice in color's Falco."

"Hey," He defended his valid point, "I like to look a little out of the ordinary you know? Have some fun with it."

"Exactly." Fox came from around the corner putting on the finishing touches of his shinning silver tie that went great with his blinding white suit. "That's why I picked this." Everyone seemed to enjoy the outfit on Fox; it went pretty well with his fur even though he would stick out being probably the only guy in a bright colored tux.

"Is silver what you want for our second color Fox?" Krystal came to his side as she seemed pleased with his suit and choice of secondary color.

"Oh I don't know really if you want. I just figured you wouldn't want black or blue and really didn't know what else to go with."

"How about orange?" Krystal picked out a bright orange tie from the nearby stand as she loosened the silver one wrapped around the vulpine's neck.

"Orange?"

"Yea to go with your fur and I think it would look great on you." She tied the light fabric around his neck as they saw each other's gentle smiles. The tie had a symbol of Solar embedded straight in the center as Fox looked down to the interesting tie.

"I like it." He nodded to the vixen's choice.

"Yea I think it looks great. I'll get orange emblems and stripes across my dress." She seemed just as pleased as he did while she made the finishing touches of his tie.

"Sounds great."

"What do you guys think of this?" Fara finally stepped out and instead of her fire red dress she decided on something with a bit of hot pink and golden stripes, "A little too ordinary I know. But there's just something about pink…"

"I think its fine." Fox added as the others nodded in agreement. Small chatter of approval coursed throughout the crowd of friends as Fara's face lit up with embarrassment. "You look great."

"Thanks, I like your outfit as well, the white sure is different."

"Ya think?" Fox scanned his body and all around to find his own judgment on his look. "I think it's alright."

"Oh you look fine. Now let's go reserve and rent these out shall we?" The store was surprisingly full of people, teens from all around the region. Schools usually held their main dance events around the same time of the year as any other school. Fox recognized some of the species of teens here from his own halls, but most he hadn't seen. The service clerk scanned his card as she placed away his suit and hanged it up along with the rest among the shelves full of reserved clothing.

"There you go sir you're all set." She handed back the card with a happy smile.

"Thank you." Fox took the card and quickly tucked it away, heading out with the rest of the group. They had finished earlier then on schedule and really had nothing more to do. Ideas of just wandering around sprang up in their minds but merely weren't interested.

"Don't you have work soon Fox? I'll take everyone home if you don't mind." Katt suggested as she digged for her keys.

"Not at all Katt thanks." Krystal and Fox headed for his own vehicle as the group broke off heading in two separate directions. Krystal stretched out her weary body as she let out a gentle yawn. Fox took a quick glance over to his right to see the vixen rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted." She answered through another small yawn. Fox nodded his head.

"Aren't we all?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This week has just been busy for all of us I would say."

"Oh definitely." She leaned back into her seat drifting away into cozy slumber, "And it's not over yet."

"Yea one more day." Fox sighed silently to himself as he thought about the final day of school tomorrow. Fridays always seemed to fly by though, or so in the vulpine's mind. He took another quick glance at the vixen that had fallen into a drifting slumber as a natural smile formed across her face. He found it remarkable really, she held strong and true even without her telepathy. It was apart of Krystal, something her people have had all their lives, apart of them. Krystal had lost apart of her for Fox, and he found it truly amazing. Although it was said it's possible for it to come back to her, she wasn't holding her breath.

_Actually, she's adjusting rather well. In fact she seems more knowledgeable and better known of what's going on around her even without it. Like she's been this way all her life… _He drove down the road glancing back from the road to her every couple seconds for the rest of the trip. _Krystal, I know you most likely can't hear this. But if there's only one thing I can say for all that you've done. It's…Thank you. _

Fox concentrated on the road after that moment, not wanting to take a chance on these dangerously busy city roads. He never noticed to see Krystal's smile had widened.

X

"Where is everybody?" Bill surveyed the entire cafeteria; all the boys were sitting in their usual table in the morning, but an obvious something was missing. None of the ladies were present, "It's not like any of them."

"Has anyone received a call or so?" Falco asked among the group that was himself, Bill, and Fox.

The vulpine merely shrugged, "No, nothing."

"Wonder what's going on?" Bill sat back down leaning against the table as he let out a dreadfully tired yawn this Friday morning. Suddenly a rectangular, brown paper box was dropped in front of the three boys, precisely Bill as the small scare made him propel forward. The three looked over to see Fay and Katt holding a singular red rose in their hands.

"We may be dating. But we felt as though it was tradition." Fay stated as Katt went over toward the avian while Fay stayed with Bill. "Bill will you go to Snowball with me?" He couldn't believe it, but in a good way. Not because that she was asking him, but because she actually went to the trouble to ask instead of just taking it for granted believing they were bound to go.

His smile grew as he took the rose from her hands, "Of course."

"Falco." The center of attention was now on the pink feline as the avian's cheeks heated, just like her own. "Won't you go to Snowball with me?"

"Definitely." He took the rose from her hands but held on lovingly. The two ladies joined the men as Katt did the honors, taking a hold of the box they had dropped onto the table.

"We felt as though this would also be an answer giver." She lifted the lid to reveal a dozen different kinds of breakfast pastries for the men.

"We appreciate it but it wasn't needed." Bill looked back to the canine to his right to see her dazzling smile.

"Yea we know, we mainly got them for Falco." Fay merely shrugged it off as Falco grabbed his favorite. The scent of the cream cheese glazed tiger tail made his mouth water and taste buds begging for a sample.

"Yea speak for yourself Bill, I think this was needed."

"Of course you do." Katt rolled her eyes as she sighed, "They always say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all."

"Well whoever said that wasn't lying." Falco digged into his morning treat as well as Bill. Fox knew it wasn't his place to have one even though they insisted to; it was for Bill and Falco after all.

"Hey have you guys seen-" He was interrupted from the tap on his shoulders as he turned slowly, to see Krystal with a bright smile holding a heart full of chocolates in one hand, and an out of place white rose budded rose in the other.

"I wanted to be traditional yet unique at the same time." She leaned forward to match the vulpine's height as she held out the rose. "Fox, would you be my date for Snowball?" His eyes held a certain gleam and his face matched the happiness of her own. Fox stood up as Krystal stood back up as well. He took the rose from her hand and instead replaced it's feeling with his own.

"I'd love to." Unlike all the other men Fox took his with the most gratitude. He leaned in closely as the two shared a sweet, brief kiss. As they all sat down each one of them took a single pastry for themselves, except Falco of course. He always did enjoy glazed bear claws, he very much believed in that old saying as he snuggled up against Katt. Who was the sweetest of them all he believed.

X

As the day coursed by things went smooth, classes were short and simple. Everyone was just dying to get out of school and be out on the weekend once again. The three stooges walked toward their next class together, a line of black throughout the halls.

"I'm still missing that doughnut…" Falco rubbed his empty stomach that yearned for more as he got a nice laugh from the other two.

"Of course you do…"

"Think the dance will be fun?" Bill let out a tired yawn, popping all his knuckles to relieve the pressure. He didn't know why but he always found a sense of comfort in their popping sounds of relief.

"For us? Yes. For Miyu if she asks Wolf? I'm not so sure." Falco sounded sour at best, none of them were going for the idea the lynx had in her mind, but of course it was her own decision.

"Hey look." Bill pointed out past the crowds, "Speak of the devil." Bill pointed out across the other side of the hallway to see Miyu giving out a rose of her own, to none other than.

"I'd love to go with you." Wolf took the rose from her grasp as well as the half dozen purple strands that were each tied to a different heart shaped balloon.

She seemed so happy at that moment. The other two thought it was a shame, but Fox felt as though, well maybe it could work out.

"I'm not sure on what we're going to do; maybe we could go with Fox and his group if you don't mind? Or if you want we can go by ourselves."

"Honestly it's all fine by me. Whatever you would like to do." His smile curved upward as he held the rose by the nose, and inhaled its sweet perfumes.

"Great. I'll let you know ahead of time. Does this weekend sound good to go find a dress and suit?"

"Sure sounds awesome."

"Great! I'll see ya later then!" Miyu ran off to her next class as Wolf merely turned around, heading for his own. He wanted to tell Leon and Panther all about this. It was exactly what he had been trying to do after all, have a chance to get closer to her.

"So she actually is going with Wolf. Dancing with that Devil will sure be fun." Falco looked over toward Bill who looked over toward Fox. He just kept his simple stare on the lupine as the two looked back to one another, they didn't know what to say. Fox just kept walking down the hall toward their next class. He was acting strange, stranger then usual in their minds. As if he was hiding something.

"Don't worry about it." He turned back to face the other two as they saw it all. What he was hiding in his bright eyes yet fake smile, was simple hurt of diverted love. "It's Miyu's choice, let her handle it."


	15. Not What You Hoped For

_Author's Notes_

_Warning: This story has now changed to the rating "M" for Mature. You have been warned_

X

"Oh Fox you look just fine, stop worrying so much." James and Vixy looked to their son, pacing around one of the walkways of the city park as Fox was a bit more nervous then usual. The group was going to get together for group photo's then head out for a bit of fun on the town and head to the dance afterwards. He just didn't know what to think of it, he didn't know why he was so nervous. It was a nice day on this day of Snowball. Solar was starting to warm the planet more and more with each day, a nice breeze flowed across the area that made the atmosphere almost perfect as the fountain ornament in the center of the park sparkled with a fascinating sight.

"I know, I know." Fox cooed with his parents as he didn't know why he was so worked up. "I just hope nothing happens remember last time I told you guys?"

"Fox don't worry that Jessie girl won't be there, she got suspended didn't she?"

"Yea but it's not her I'm worried about." The young man admitted as he looked off into the city, he could only hope everything went for the best. Nothing was going to happen…To much revolved around his life as it is, couldn't for once nothing bad happen at this one school dance?

"There they are." Fox looked to see the group starting to show up, as the blue vixen stepped from her vehicle and walked with her parents toward Fox and his own. Krystal looked marvelous, absolutely stunning in her white dress with orange emblems and sparks across the top and bottom. She carried a small white box with her as she presented it to Fox. She lifted the top to reveal a budded corsage with orange highlights along the sides as she took it from the box and pinned it onto his suit.

"You look great." He was so stunned, it was all he could think to say at the moment as the shy vulpine scratched the back of his head, blush highlighting his face.

She let out a small cute giggle of amusement, "Thanks you too."

"Let's get some pictures now." Vixy reminded the two as they took their positions by the water fountain. Krystal stood slightly in front of Fox as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, leaning against her backside as Krystal held up her corsage within her palms. Near her center chest.

"You two look so cute together." Justine snapped a couple of those adorable pictures as Vixy did the same.

"Don't they?"

"I'll plague one of these for sure." A few more moments went by as the rest of the group started showing up. Each of the couples took their positions for pictures as Krystal and Fox stood by waiting for a massive group photo.

"How come you didn't ask anybody?" She whispered to the fennec as she was focused on Bill and Fay's photo pose.

"Oh I just didn't feel like asking anyone really. I mean I went to homecoming with Vince and that was 'Ehhhh' I just wanted to go alone for once."

"Okay just wondering." The time came to get one giant group photo, a shame Miyu wasn't here but she wanted to get pictures alone with Wolf and his mother along with her own parents. Fox and Krystal stood at the left side while Falco and Katt at the right. Fara sat along the edges of the water fountain, with Bill on one side and Fay on the other.

"Smile!" Each of the parents took a picture as it was time for the parents to take their leave, and depart to let the teens have their fun. Soon after the parents took off driving as the teens stood there for a moment.

"What are we up for?"

"Food!" Falco and Bill shouted together as Fox shrugged his shoulders smiling awkwardly.

"Sure why not?"

"Fine we'll go eat first then maybe hit up the mall, we got a while to burn." Katt dug through her purse for the keys to her SUV as everyone piled in. She let Fara sit up front as the girls took the middle seats and the guys in the back. Bill sat in the middle as he wrapped his arms around Fox and Falco bringing the three together.

"This is the life you guys, sad it will all be over next year…"

"Hey I'm not even thinking of senior year! We're still juniors baby!" He presented his palm to the vulpine across as he showed an excited smile.

"Damn straight!" Fox entered the plead of his avian friend as the two slapped hands. Fay snapped the picture of the three guys for later memories as they were off to God knows what.

X 

With many hours to burn it meant many hours of obnoxious fun. After slamming food down their mouths in the in mall all you can eat buffet the guys took off on their own as some of the girls wanted to go buy shoes. They looked around the various stores snapping pictures both comical and juvenile. Fox tried on some gangster looking hats and shades with a fake ear piercing as the other two gave him a positive reply that could only mean a lie. Falco pretended to make out with an avian figure molding of a famous actress as he got a good laugh of the other two, their goal was to try and get kicked out of the mall but so far no luck.

They tried a different approach, grabbing play swords from the local toy store and running around the mall having a wild sword duel. The three each grabbed a different color representing themselves as they ducked and ran from one another. Fara caught a glimpse of the three as she had her camera out for the moment.

"Oh wow look at those guys!" She grabbed the attention of Fay who had just finished trying out a pair of high heels, as she carefully walked on over toward the fennec, "check this out." She showed the canine the picture as Bill and Falco were sliding down a railing as Fox ran down the steps chasing after them.

"Classic." Finally their fight started to reach a climax as the three went into a small section of the mall near the pay screen and bathrooms. Fox and Falco had ganged up on Bill since he had the double sided sword and twirled it through his fingers, provoking them over.

"Come get some." He took them on both at the same time bashing away their hits but not able to land any of his own connecting blows. Finally they let themselves get so out of hand that Bill bashed Falco's hilt out of his hand as it jettisoned straight into the food court across some random persons table, knocking down their entire order of foot as a woman screamed at the time of her lungs.

"Oh crap." The avian sounded a bit nervous as they all took steps back.

"That's our cue to run!" Fox took off down the hallway as Bill and Falco soon followed. Though running wasn't the greatest idea of a guard had seen the three of them being the cause of the incident while wearing formal suits. After they had been running for a while they ended up right outside of the shoe store the girls were in to catch their breath.

"You guys think anybody saw us?" Bill asked hunched over hands on knees as he said in between breaths.

"I don't think so." Fox stood back up and regained his composure. "Maybe Falco but not us."

"Wow thanks guys it was your fault anyway Bill!"

"Hey I was just trying to have some fun!"

"What are you guys talking about?" They all stood back up as each of the girls gave them an odd look."

"Nothing." Falco walked over toward Katt taking her arm in his own, "Ready to go?"

"Well I-"Falco quickly dragged her to the car as the others followed wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. It would be a shame to have to stay because of a simple incident such as toy swords flying into people's food for the sake of fun.

X

"It's not what I was hoping for but it was still fun!" Bill stated to the trio as they all just reached for a glass of punch, he had to say a bit louder as the floor was covered in beings getting freaky. The sound of loud dancing music in the back made it also difficult to hear just as it was made difficult to talk.

"Ha-ha yea it was a good time!"

"Hey come on let's dance!" Krystal pulled Fox into the madness as the others followed, rolling with the song as some of the other ladies were showing another side of them. Their other side of wild dancing as the group danced together. Falco decided to take the center of attention as he lip singed to his favorite part of the song, showoff.

_All these girls they like my swagger  
They call me Mick Jagger  
I've been rolling like a stoned  
Jet-setter, jet-lagger  
We ain't messin' with no maggots  
Messing with the baddest  
Chicks in the club,  
Honey, what's up?_

Bill pushed the avian to the side as he flipped up his white collar.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
It's gotta be the apple  
I'm the Mack daddy of them all_

Once again the canine was pushed to the side as Fox took his own time with the center of the floor.

_Haters better step back!_

_Ladies download your app  
I'm the party application,  
Rock it just like that!_

They got in close as Fox was the center of the guys and Fara with the girls. They all squeezed together to form one tight circle of friends as Fox latched onto his two buddies and Fara brought the girls closer. The two foxes latched their paws together bringing everyone close as they all sang together the best part of the song.

_Cause I'm  
Havin'!  
A good time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you!_

Just as the song followed the men all sung together, looking at their lady friends. Pointing at them all.

_I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you!  
Oh, I have the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you!_

It was now time for the ladies to step up to the men as they tried to sing through laughter and merriment.

_I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you!  
Oh, I have the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you!_

With the end of the song everyone took a deep breath as it was very humid in the room now. Everyone was partying hard it was a good time to take a break, eat some food and get a nice breath of fresh air. The group broke apart, Fara went to go talk with some other school friends while Falco and Bill went with their girls to get couple photos. When they first arrived they all snatched one big group photo but when that was over only Fox and Krystal stayed behind to have their own couple pictures. The two foxes went to their group table and grabbed seats, Fox grabbed the two some punch as Krystal breathed easy.

"Having fun?" Fox asked, still in a heightened tone of volume.

"Of course!" she replied a bit too loud, "Yourself?"

"Definitely!" As they shared their own conversation, another conversation took place on the other side of the table grouping. Miyu and Wolf sat together, both enjoying one another's company very much as well as the dance in general. Wolf couldn't remember the last time he went to a school dance, and even less then going with somebody else that wasn't Panther or Leon.

"Oh man this is great!" Wolf downed the rest of his punch after being parched with crazy dancing.

"I know tonight's just amazing."

"I know…" He slid his hand up her thigh and rubbed it lovingly as he grabbed her attention, "You're really amazing Miyu, thanks for asking me to Snowball. I don't think I would've wanted to go with anyone else but you."

"Wolf." She was lost in his words; she just couldn't spot out the evil that everyone else believed in his heart. "Thank you for being my date."

"Anytime." The feeling of love in the atmosphere made Miyu's heart race and face blush. The lights dimmed down as the DJ grabbed everyone's attention once more.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked to the students as a whole as they all yelled back their answer with much excitement.

"Awesome!"

"Well it's time to whine things down a bit folks with another song for two." He put on the record as his female companion took the mike and started to sing beautifully in attuned with the tune. Miyu stood up expecting to dance with the lupine but he grabbed her hand and sat still. With no words he batted his head to the side as Miyu saw what he was going at, the backdoor for some 'fresh air.' With a gentle smile she nodded as he stood up, leading her out the backside to cool down a bit, and get a closer to one another. Before so she caught a glimpse of Fox being led to the dance floor by Krystal as the two saw one another. He put on a gentle smile as he sent her a wave, one that she gave back.

He put his focus on Krystal as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist. They moved slowly rocking back and forth, perhaps it wasn't the most exciting couple's dance there was but it was definitely romantic. They didn't speak for several moments as they just smiled at one another, speaking the words unspoken through those unforgettable eyes from one another.

"This is nice." Krystal gently laid her head down onto the vulpine's chest, closing her eyes as her smile widened. "I love this song." Fox took a moment to listen on one what the DJ was singing, as she hit some high pitched notes and some long vocals.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you. _

"Just feels right somehow." Fox was a bit thrown off from her words. Krystal seemed much more forward with him then usual. Was it just the song? Or was it deeper then that?

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you. _

She picked her head off from the vulpine's chest with a dreamy state of happiness. They slowly inched toward one another as their lips met, still rocking back and forth as Krystal believed she couldn't be any happier. But words still a floated in Fox's mind.

"Yea definitely." He was lost in words once again, but this time not out of embarrassment but out of confusion.

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

_I love you Fox _Were the words she wanted to speak but was too afraid to. What did she know about love at seventeen years old? And just how would he take it? They hadn't been together long, but he felt so right, just the perfect guy she had always wanted to be with, and spend the rest of her life with. But…could it really be true?

_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

_With all my heart_

X

"I love this song." Miyu whispered in between breaths as she could hear it sung from the cold outside from the side of the building. Wolf had his body pressed up against her as they took things to a whole other level. Lust and desire had gotten the best of them as they kissed hard and roughed for several moments at a time.

"It's nice." Wolf finally caught his breath as they pulled apart for a quick moment. The lynx's heart was racing and her hands quivering with excitement yet strong fear. This was definitely not what she expected but it happened and she just went with it. They got together again as she slid her paws down his strong back while he coursed his arm around her backside. With his right hand did the lupine dare to reach down below, and up her dress. Miyu's eyes bolted wide as she cut it off immediately to the invading touch, she grunted with that unwanted yet strong feeling as Miyu nearly bashed her skull against the brick building.

"Wolf what are you doing?" She scolded him in a whispering tone, looking away as blush completely took over her face.

"What's wrong? You don't have to worry."

"No, I'm-I'm not ready for that."

"I'll be gentle, just let it happen." He pressured her literally against the back wall as she let out another grunt of high jolt feeling to her sensitive womanhood.

"No stop it! Wolf you're hurting me."

From the inside Krystal picked up the senses of distress as she turned toward the backdoor taking all focus off of Fox. He quickly took note as Krystal looked toward the door Miyu and Wolf had walked out of…

"What's wrong?"

"Fox I suddenly pick up a sense of distress and a calling for help. I think it's Miyu!"

"That son of a-" Fox held his tongue as he quickly made his way through the crowded dance floor of happy couples leaving Krystal alone to go get the aid of one of the adult chaperones and quickly. Fox was right, he knew this would happen and he wasn't about to let Wolf's actions go unpunished. He had warned him specifically he would be sorry if he hurt Miyu in any way, this warning wasn't about to be faulted. He wasn't there for Fara when she was verbally assaulted by Jessie, or for Krystal when the fight broke out that caused her telepathy gift to fade away. He would be there for Miyu when she needed him most, now.

Fox nearly bashed the exit door down as Wolf and Miyu were to his direct right. He saw all he needed to see. The smug look on the lupines face, that unforgettable stare of fear and disbelief as Miyu's eyes were full of fear and crystal tears streamed down her cheeks. He was just egging Fox on.

"Let her go Wolf!"

"This is none of your business McCloud, why don't you just head back inside and fine that blue vixen of yours."

"Fox this- This isn't what it looks-"

"You hurting Miyu _makes_ it my business." He stepped forward forming fists into his hands and baring his fangs, "Let her go now!"

Wolf dared to speak those words that pushed Fox over the edge, "Or else _what_?" The blood went straight to the vulpine's head as he rushed for Wolf, tackling him to the ground as Miyu's figure slid down the smooth brick wall. Fox was throwing punch after punch into Wolf's face until he finally caught one of the blows dead in its tracks, and jabbed Fox right across the face forcing him to off the lupine. Fox shook it off for a mere moment as the taste of blood flowed through his mouth.

"You may be able to beat me at basketball Fox, but you sure as hell can't beat me in an actual fight!" Fox was not moved by the lupine's empty words. They meant nothing to Fox as he rushed again sending fists into the lupine's face as he ducked and stepped out of the blows path of travel. Miyu covered her face shielding her eyes from the brutal scene afraid to even move from her spot. Wolf sent a quick barrage of punches and jabs as he couldn't land a connecting blow. Fox caught one of his paws straight in front of his face as he first kicked the lupines side, shot a knee straight into his gut and punched him hard right across the face as Wolf fell to the ground. Fox waited for him to pick himself back up as Wolf turned with blood dripping down his nose.

Instead of the quick punches tactic Wolf aimed for his gut landing a strong fist into the vulpine's gut, forcing Fox to lean over in pain as Wolf took grasp of his ruined long sleeve and threw him straight into a nice line of metal garbage cans. Wolf took his time waiting for Fox to pick himself back up as he stood onto his feet. Wolf launched a hard fist straight for Fox's head but he quickly found shielding, taking one of the metal trash can lids and using it as an absorber for Wolf's fist as the lupine yelled in pain immediately after impact. Fox smacked him across the face with the metal lid as Wolf was downed once again. Fox took this momentary pause to catch his breath, his body ached and even bled through his nose and lip. Wolf got up quickly as Fox was about to throw himself at the lupine again, but stopped dead in his tracks as the lupine pulled out a switch blade from his pocket, dispersing the six inch long, deadly blade.

"You learn to carry a switch blade around when you've been in as many fights as I have!" Wolf explained the purpose of the blade as Fox had to go on the immediate defensive avoiding cuts and slashes; with Wolf having an actual weapon now things became much more real then getting beat up. Wolf wasn't able to land a blow, until Fox made the mistake of trying to land a punch as it was caught dead in its tracks. Wolf cut straight across Fox's left arm across his bicep as he screamed in agonizing pain, the cut was deep and bled great as this wound was much more real and hurtful then any other he had received before. Wolf then slashed up and across the vulpine's neck as Fox's eyes went wide and fell back onto the cold ground.

Wolf stood triumphantly over Fox with his wicked grin, seeing the damage he had caused. He still listened to the same song being played from before through the windows as he was sure no one was even aware at the scene that had just taken place. His blade dripped with Fox's freshly shed blood as his eyes held real fear. He wouldn't be crazy enough to kill him…would he?

"See what I mean? I win." Wolf brought his blade up to his face seeing it drip still with the vulpine's blood. But in this moment of being off guard he was ambushed by Falco and Bill coming to their friend's aid. Falco locked the lupine, rendering him useless with the full nelson as Bill slapped out the weapon from Wolf's grasp and jabbed him straight in the nose.

"Stop!" The yell from behind made them all freeze as Krystal and the rest of the girls stood by the side of the husky vice principal Baldwin with security guards by his side. "Stay right there." Wolf knew this was his moment to get away while the other two froze. With the back of his skull he smashed Falco's beak in as he let go of his grip and covered his face, Bill was caught off guard as Wolf caught his punch, jabbing him in the gut with his knee and striking him across the face. He ducked and dodged Falco's clumsy blow, hitting him with an uppercut to throw him off balance, then threw the avian over his shoulder slamming him painfully into the wet grassy ground. The lupine made a break for it dashing through the darkened parking lot.

"After him!" the vice principal ordered as three guards were hot on Wolf's tail. The other two boys were just getting up as Krystal ran to the vulpine's side.

"Oh my god Fox!" Miyu crawled to his side tears still fresh in her eyes as his breathing was shallow and scarce, she had seen the fatal blow delivered himself. Vice Principal Baldwin got onto his knees inspecting the injured student and looking at his neck line. He was no medical expert but right away he knew,

"It's not deep enough to cut the jugular veins; he's just in mental shock." He pulled out his summoning device as he brought it to his lips, "We need an ambulance now at these coordinates!"

"Roger on our way." He covered up Fox's wound to stop the bleeding with his tie wrapping it around his arm until professional help would arrive. He clutched his eyes shut as the pain was very real and the beating he had just received was far worse then any other beating he took in Youth Slayers Court. In mere minutes the ambulance had arrived into the parking lot but of course Fox had gotten the attention of the entire student body. They all watched as he was given brief medical attention he needed now, wrapped around in bandages as his bare chest was exposed. They all watched in complete shock, he would never forget that stare Miyu gave to him as he could tell she was telling him that she couldn't be more sorry, and that there was no way she could have known. His own face was empty of all emotions as the ambulance doors closed in front of them all and the ambulance took off toward the hospital. Blocking off her look and everyone else.

_Why does everything happen to me? _

_Author's Notes_

_Wow come on guys! Some of your guesses on Miyu's wish, them drinking poison to die together? Wow close but NO! See Miyu's wish revealed next chapter!_

_Songs used:_

_Time of My Life (Dirty Bit) – Black Eyed Peas_

_I Will Always Love you – Whitney Houston _

_Haven't had any songs in a fic for a while…Just sayin! _


	16. The Promise

Fox acted without feeling as he held his baby girl close leaning back in the retractable hospital bed, all bandaged up as he tended to her needs. What made his life such a twisted whirlpool that seemed to suck up and grasp all the drama in the world? Perhaps it was the mistakes he made in the past year when things really got complicated. He leaned back in a day dream of state, thinking of the past year. Acting as a child when a guy forced himself on Fara, grudgingly breaking it off that left them both changed forever. His secret relationship with Miyu that ended in disaster and only infuriated him greatly, what ultimately pushed him to go out with Jessie. One thing led to another. The incident with Jessie led to all his problems now, and ultimately led to the baby kit in his arms now.

_How could this happen to me? _He desperately wanted to know. He was just so sick of this life, scream out to the world and let the whole world know of his problems. There was just so much heartache and pain in his life now days; it seemed those cheerful, loving days had vanished. He wondered how Miyu was doing; she hadn't come to visit Fox ever since he ended up in the hospital. All he wanted were things to go back to the way they were, to start all over again. To return to a time when nothing mattered and all that mattered was the simple days. But of course he couldn't explain just exactly what led to all of these events, they just happened; perhaps it was the will of the ones up above. Time could not be turned, or erased from existence.

A knock came to his door as he answered quietly, "Come in." He looked up to some people he had expected, yet different at the same time.

"Fox." Diane called out his name quietly as she placed the bouquet of aqua lilies down gently. She walked up slowly, choking on her words and tears as she saw the injured vulpine defending his daughters life once again. He had answered the call perhaps nobody would have, "Fox."

"It's alright."

"I'm so sorry Fox, again were in your eternal gratitude."

"No, you're not." Fox stated with a surprising tone, "I love all my friends. I wasn't there for the others before; I had to make sure I was there for Miyu."

"Oh Fox." She got onto her knees and lovingly embraced the vulpine, "You don't know how much you've done for us. There's no way we could ever repay the favor."

"There's no favor to repay." Diane was shocked; she had never me a more sacrificial young man in her life. He would give anything for his friends, for Miyu. And they would give anything to him in return, yet there was nothing he could ever want, he couldn't put a price on the love of his friends. "Where is Miyu anyway?" He wondered as she was missing from the puzzle.

"She was too mortified to come Fox, she hopes you understand." Chad explained as he stood with his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. In truth Fox bit his lip, of all the people he had talked to recently Miyu was of course the most vulnerable and shaken up about all of this.

"But she did say she would like to talk to you in private, whenever you're able to." Diane explained as Fox nodded.

"Of course, I just have a lot on my mind right now; I'll go as soon as I'm able to."

"I'm sorry we can't stay any longer Fox, just please know that you have our undivided gratitude."

"Of course, thank you for the flowers." Diane embraced the young man once again, and once again nearly suffocating him to death through love and appreciation.

"Thank you, for everything Fox."

X

Hours later Fox was visited again, this time by his parents as James and Vixy stepped through the door. A storm suddenly brewed up out of nowhere as Fox watched the rain pelt on his window view. A nasty storm to go with his saddened mood.

"Hello Fox."

"Hey mom." Vixy bent over and gently kissed her sons forehead as she took the kit from his arms. She looked to James as he sent her an approving nod, and a backing gesture for the door. She quietly moved through the room and shut the door behind her as grandpa watched her go. He turned back to see Fox's undivided attention on him. James sat down grabbing the nearest chair sitting near his son's bedside.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Dad." Fox got straight to the point, "What's wrong with me? Why does everything happen to me? My life was perfect in a way up until recently, now it just seems so complicated."

"Fox." James placed a firm grasp on the young man's shoulder, "Let me just first say I'm proud of you, no father could have had a better son."

"I don't understand what you're getting at dad. I've made so many mistakes."

"You have there's no doubt about that, but you've made the right choice again and again, there's also no doubt about that as well." James let out a solemn breath of air as he breathed in deeply, "Surely you've must have noticed it Fox. You have a kind heart, you yearn to help others. You treat your friends as if they're family."

"They are my family." Fox proclaimed, "In a way."

"I don't doubt that Fox, you get that from me, besides your good looks of course." The two smiled as Fox looked down for a mere moment, and then met eye contact with his father again, "You're a natural born leader and you've loved to help people in need since you're mother and I could remember."

"But what does that have to do with all of the things happening in my life?"

"Fox as you expand out and try to reach others surely things like this are bound to happen. I remember when I was no more then your age when I first noticed that same desiring effect on me." James leaned back in his chair, cupped his hands and thought about his younger days, "A friend of mine came down with some terrible illness and it had completely destroyed his kidney. He was bound to die and I was the only one who could have saved him. But the operation was incredibly risky and both of our lives could have been at risk. My parents begged me not to go through with it, but you can't just turn your back on the people who need you most. I hadn't known my friend for more then a month, and I ended up saving his life. And we've been friends ever since and still today he's always there for me, as I him."

Fox thought about it for a moment as the picture suddenly became clear, "Peppy."

"That's right Fox, me and Peppy are bound by more then just the brotherhood of friendship. We carry a piece of each other, bounded by blood, just like you are in a way with your friends. They need you Fox; Miyu needs you now more then ever. These series of events have completely shattered her being, and her better judgment. She needs your help."

"Dad _I_ must need help." Fox leaned back into his bed snuggling up against the metal frames, "How can I help people when I can't deal with my own problems? I'm just so sick of it."

"I know, it's gotten to me too Fox. But it's apart of whom we are, you can't help but to help others in need, it runs in the McCloud bloodline, so your grandfather said."

"Why me though?"

"That's something I can't explain Fox. But I do now I couldn't be more proud of you." James leaned forward as he set his three center fingers on Fox's face, running down the claw marks that ran down, "You wear your marks of love and friendship proudly. Only a McCloud would ever put their life on the line for their friends."

"Thanks dad." Fox let out quietly as he tried to understand his father's lessons of wisdom.

"Life can't be changed Fox. We just have to work with The Makers give us." He stood up from his place, grasping Fox's bare shoulder firmly, "There's an old saying that the good die young, but that's never slowed us McCloud's down. I know you'll do the right thing when it comes to your friends Fox. It's in your blood."

X

He had never felt so nervous, and he didn't even know why. Fox drove up to the Lynx's home as he had finally been released from the hospital after a few days of treatment, he did lose a good amount of blood and his hide bruised badly. They finally removed the bandage from his throat line but the wrapping of bandages around the deep cut on his arm remained. He walked up their front doorstep, took in a deep breath and knocked three times. A moment later Diane stood in the doorway, Chad right behind her as he reached for their coats.

"Oh I'm sorry Diane is this a bad time?"

"No Fox but Miyu asked to be alone; she wanted to talk about something privately with you. So we're just going out for a few hours."

"Alright then." Diane bent over and wrapped her arms around the strong vulpine.

"Please do what you can to help her." With no further words Chad and Diane headed down their door steps and was on the street in a few moments. Fox was a little skeptical on what Miyu was wanting, it must have been important. Diane looked behind her as Fox entered their home and shut the door behind him.

"Do you think they'll be okay alone together?" she asked as Chad was focusing on the road but heard her concerned question.

"I don't see why not, I think Miyu just wanted to be alone with Fox, she's never been a pubic speaker."

"I suppose." She turned back around and let out her stilled breath, "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Nothing bad could happen, Fox is with her now. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

Fox stood in the entrance to their home for a moment, figuring Miyu would summon him up or so. As he heard her approaching footsteps he looked up to see that grim look on her face, dressed in nothing but a tank top and grey sweats. Similar to Fox's wear of a black tank top and darker colored gray sweats. She looked away from him, rubbing the sides of her arms as she didn't know what to say.

"Fox I-"

"You don't need to apologize." He made his way up the stairs as she stood back, "I would have done that for anybody, especially you." She didn't know what to say, all Miyu did in response was wrap her arms gently around the vulpine's neck, quite noticing the bandages around his bicep as he locked grip around her waist. They stayed like that for many moments, she had to be brave, she had to be open to him.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about." She took his paw within her own as Miyu led the vulpine into her room. He took a seat by her bedside as she slowly jumped upward past its frame. "I'm so sorry Fox."

"It's nothing to apologize for."

"No not for your injuries," She admitted looping her arms through her arched knees, "I should have known Wolf was that kind of guy. He just seemed so different from the rest; he stood out like you do…"

"Looks can be deceiving, imagine how I felt when I realized Jessie for who she is. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay." Miyu regained her composure; her palms were sweating and her breath shaky at best. She got up with no words as she left Fox in a daze. Miyu stopped right in her room doorway, speaking to Fox from behind. "Fox, do you remember my wish?" She asked quietly, grasping the doors knob.

"Your wish? You mean the promise?"

"Yes the promise, you promised me _anything_, remember?" Miyu asked as she quietly closed the door, locking it shut from invaders of their privacy.

He stood back up, "Of course I do."

"Fox," She started off slowly, taking a deep breath, "are you going to keep your promise?" He was moved from her weird question, what did she mean exactly?

"Of course I plan to keep it. Just whatever you need Miyu and I'll make it happen."

"Alright then." She turned back around as Fox got a good look on her face. He was shaken to the core of that look, so serious yet scared at the same time. He had received that look many times before, but never from Miyu herself. The sweat started to bead on the back of his neck as he slowly backed away from her, as she kept approaching. He was pretty sure what her wish was, but there was no way he could go through with it…It was insane, but then of course she was a bit on that side…

"Fox I've loved you for so long now, ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Ever since we were nothing but toddlers." She had backed him up against the wall as she stood directly in front of him.

"I love you too Miyu, in a way you couldn't possibly understand. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

"That's not what I meant Fox." Miyu laid her head onto the vulpine's strong chest, it felt so nice to hear his heart beating proudly. This heartbeat had saved her, lifted her up more then once. "I love you like no other. I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you."

"Do you love me?" He answered almost a bit too quick of being so nervous.

"Yes I love you Miyu."

"You promised me anything Fox, I want you to show me that love." He knew he was right, but he had nowhere to run. He was backed up against the corner. His cheeks turned his whole face red in the face and his heart rate increased.

"M-Miyu you can't possibly mean-"He was interrupted as he lost his slur of words, but not from Miyu's fingers on his lips. But to her grasp on him beyond his fly. He looked back up to her face; she was just as red as he was. She talked to him gently, her voice reduced to a whisper as her heart rate shot up as well.

"Fox I only have one _virginity_, and I want you to be the one to _take it_ from me." He didn't know what to say, what she was asking was the unthinkable. But he couldn't just break his promise to her, it would devastate her completely. He mentally couldn't think of anything to say, he was just to shot back of what she was wanting.

"Miyu I-I c-cant-"

"Are you going to break your promise?" He saw the crystal tears starting to stream down as he looked away, he just didn't know what to do. He looked back to her as he still hadn't given her an answer.

Miyu only followed her heart and pressed her lips against his own. Fox clutched his eyes…but responded in the way Miyu was hoping, _wishing_ for. Time seemed to slow down yet speed up at the same time. Their hands went everywhere, scanning, exploring every inch of their bodies. Miyu scrambled off his shirt and threw it to the ground as Fox lifted up her own and let it droop and leave his grasp. They slowly stepped back, stumbling on Miyu's bed as Fox was on top of her, still lost in his thoughts yet her body. Fox moved his arms around her backside as he kissed her gently, unclasping her bra and letting the straps come loose.

_Her wish may have been the unthinkable. But Fox had kept his promise. And in a way saved Miyu a third time. _

_Author's Notes_

_Inspirational song for this chapter is Untitled – By Simple Plan_

_Suggested by Tempest of Reach also known as Allanpike. _

_Thanks again it's a great song!_


	17. Lost in the Mind, Guilt is Found

He woke up slowly, taking the darkened room into perspective as his eyes focused in on his surroundings. It finally occurred into the vulpine's mind that these were not the surroundings he was use to. His eyes burst open as he saw everything from the side point of view. He looked below to see Miyu lying directly in front of him, also on her side as they were both completely nude, covered up by her blankets. Unlike last time however, he didn't freak out in complete astonished shock. Fox breathed easy as he tried to think back as to what had happened exactly. It seems as though whenever one of these magical moments happen, everything else around him seems to be blackened out.

_Oh that's right…_ He remembered as he studied loving touch on the lynx's naked hip over the scarlet red bedding, _the promise. _He looked over her shoulder to see that natural happy smile across her face as her whole face seemed to glow in a bright aurora of happiness. His left arm was under her waist as his right up and around her hip. He slowly pulled his left arm out from under the lynx as he used it for an arch support for his head, staring up at the ceiling thinking of just what was going to happen next. With his gentle touch pulled away Miyu seemed to act without will as she slightly scooted back where their bodies touched again. Fox went red in the face as he tried to be mature and keep his cool, her naked body was pressing up against his own. He took a gentle breath and rubbed his face with his free left arm as he would lay there for a few more moments until having to collect his things and go.

He thought about the current situations, having sex with Miyu. That sure as hell isn't something to be telling everyone, he let out a deep breath of disappointment as he didn't know what to do now. Perhaps he could get away without telling anyone and it would be his and Miyu's own secret? With his luck the odds of that happening were not good at all. He knew he should have felt shame from all of this, but he actually felt good. Very good, in fact a bit happy, he helped Miyu in a way no one else but him could have. He brought her out of her slump of despair, especially after what had just happened with Wolf. The only horrible, downside and tragic fall to all of this was…

_Krystal… _He mentally told himself as he covered his eyes and lay on the bed with Miyu snuggling up to his form. He didn't even know what she would think, what she would do to him if she ever found out. But of course she would find out, she was incredibly snoopy of other people's business and with her telepathy it's not like hiding anything from her was going to happen.

_Guess I'll just have to face the Makers. If she doesn't mind good, if not and she wants to break up, well…I'm not sure. _It saddened him in a way, he would hope Krystal could understand he couldn't break his promise to Miyu, and was trying to help her out if anything. But then again helping her out meant having sex with her and that is definitely a boundary that people in marriages declare their marriage was wrong, how would two teenagers who haven't been together long handle it? Odds didn't look good for the vulpine as he let out his troubled breath. But hey, at least this time he wasn't drunk with a drunken, skanky vixen. And the end result didn't end up with a baby…yet.

Fox knew that wouldn't happen to Miyu, he was aware this time of just what he was doing. But he shook his mind off of those thoughts as he figured it was time to part, when he got here Solar was just about to go down and now it was pitch black. Miyu would understand that he couldn't stay with her forever. Fox quickly but quietly and gently got out of the bed and kept the blankets over the sleeping lynx. Fox put on all of his clothing with little sound or thought of what had just happened. He stood over the lynx's bed before his departure, pulled the covers up to her neckline and kissed her gently on the forehead. Fox stepped out of her room, the hallway lights still active as he locked the door behind him and closed it shut. Chad and Diane could be home at anytime now and figured he needed to get out of here before they showed up. They probably figured he would be here no more then an hour or so, wouldn't they like to hear he had been here for more then five hours?

X

The day seemed to go so fast for Fox, after his encounter with Miyu last night things have been strangely quiet, maybe for once the world wouldn't know he just boinked his best childhood friend? Fox knew there was something changing in him, he wasn't thinking like Fox McCloud should be. He would have been ashamed, disappointed, disgusted with himself in caving in to Miyu's wish. Yet he felt as though it was no big deal. He didn't know what was up, maybe it wash is talk with his dad and that he had a knack for helping people. No matter how they were helping. Or perhaps he just thought it was no big deal because it was with Miyu and not a complete stranger, and that he was helping her in a way instead of intoxicated fun.

Everything seemed quiet as Fox was attending to some household chores. Jamie was fast asleep, his father was out to work while his mother out with friends for some shopping and out on the city for the morning until the late afternoon. He's had no contact with the outside world, not with Krystal, not with Miyu, with absolutely no one. For once he could say his life was going quite normally.

Then suddenly a knock intruded on his front door, "Oh I spoke to soon." Fox walked slowly toward the door, wiping away some wrinkles and lint from his clothing as he threw in his clothing from the previous night in the dirty clothing bin. He opened the door as Krystal stood in his doorstep, in a baby blue blouse with her shoulders exposed, black short skirt, and a nice morning smile.

"Good morning Fox."

"Good morning." He invited her in as she greeted him with a nice kiss on the cheek. "So how are things?"

"If you'll believe me, it's actually normal for once."

"Oh?" She didn't want to reach this topic to later but with Fox's answer her curiosity got the better of her, "Well that's nice to hear." She took a seat by his laundry basket as she crossed her legs, inviting him to sit by her, "So what did you and Miyu talk about?"

Fox kept his cool; he knew he could do this. "Nothing really, I mean well yeah we had a lot to talk about. But surprisingly everything went well. She just wanted to tell me just how much she wanted to thank me and all of that." He took a seat by the nice vixen as he popped his neck and breathed easy.

"Oh I'm sure she would want to thank you, you pretty much saved her from being raped by that, that psycho!"

"Tell me about it." He wasn't lying to her, Miyu really did thank him for what he had done, he just wasn't telling her the whole story. "Oh and that reminds me!" He sat up, trying to change the topic as Krystal showed him that puzzled face. "How did you even know Miyu was in trouble? Did you get your telepathy back?"

"Well…" She sat up as well, crossing her legs and placing her hands within her lap as she tried to explain. "Not exactly. You see Fox our telepathy has many different stages. That goes all the way from senses to feelings, disturbances all the way to reading thoughts."

"So…what you're saying is it's starting to come back but you're still in one of the first stages?"

"Yes." Krystal gave him the answer, "Right now I'm in the senses phase, which is only the second from the beginning phase. So what I'm saying is I can pick up senses of trouble, but I still can't read thoughts or anything, it'll be a while before I'll be able to do that again."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He showed a frown on the outside but cheered wildly on the inside, this meant that Krystal could get no knowledge of what happened between him and Miyu from last night. She could only pick up feelings of distress at the moment as well, that meant she couldn't even detect his overly cheery mood on the inside. She would have no idea of what happened between the two.

"Oh it's alright, I'm kind of getting use to it and it definitely is interesting. It's like seeing the world in a whole new way now." She placed his paw over his own as she showed a nice smile, and his frown changed.

"Well I wouldn't say you'd want to get use to it. But for us not mind reading folk, it's not so bad." The two shared a nice laugh as Krystal leaned back and relaxed. Fox was in the clear, Krystal wouldn't know a thing and it would be his and Miyu's own secret. This happy moment reminded Krystal of her familiar feeling, what she felt at the dance. It was her moment, they were alone together, it was just as she was waiting for.

"Fox."

"Yea?" He called back nicely, closing his eyes and breathing in gently.

"Fox, do you feel weird, tingly feeling when you're around me?" She smiled nicely as she played with her hair, keeping her hold on Fox's hand with her own.

He smiled nicely, "Well yea of course I do, you're my girlfriend should I get that feeling?"

She giggled slightly, "I suppose that's true. But I meant deeper then that."

"Deeper?" He gave her that same puzzled look.

"Yes Fox, deeper. Much deeper."

"You mean like love?"

"Yes Fox. Like love." Krystal gave a great sigh, and looked at him with slight disappointment. She crawled on all fours as she repositioned herself on top of the vulpine's lap as she looked into his eyes. He was a bit bewildered to what was going on as he didn't know what was going through her mind.

"Krystal-"

"Fox." She cut him off, she breathed in deeply as she thought it was an appropriate time to tell him. "Don't be alarmed or frightened to what I'm going to tell you." She thought it was now or never, "But I…I love you."

_Wow… _Was all he could mentally tell himself. He didn't know what to say as he stared back into her high-up spirited eyes. He could feel that familiar feeling starting to eat away at him, the feeling of guilt. Here Krystal just told him she loved him, and he had just slept with his best friend. How could he possibly say he loved her back? Hell did he even love her back? Things had been so screwed up lately he probably didn't even know what love is, or what it felt like.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything right away. I-I just thought it was important to tell you, that I really do love you." Krystal giggled as she _thought _the reason he wasn't responding was because he was too bewildered. He kept a straight face but was panicking on the inside, just what could he say?

_Oh man what do I do? Tell her I love her when I really don't? Or tell her I just slept with Miyu and clear my conscience? Or possibly just lie and say I love her? Do I love her? Oh man I don't know! _

He broke eye contact with the vixen as he looked up to the ceiling; just what was he supposed to say?

"Krystal I-"the vixen silenced his words with a smile.

"It's okay you don't have to just blurt it out. When you're ready to tell me, then go ahead and tell me." She removed her finger from his lips and replaced them with her lips. The two lost themselves in their kiss but even though this happy moment was to be short lived.

_Fox's guilt was beginning to eat away at him, just how long would he last?_

_Author's Notes_

_Been a while, but I'm back for the meantime :D_

_Hope this one is alright! _


	18. The Lynx and the Vixen

Work was the only place of solace for Fox as great food, energetic teens and the music of today kept those trouble thoughts out of his mind. He kept his cool through the day, trying to hide his true feelings behind the darkened shades and jet black shirt. Work was enjoyable today, there was no usual rush of the day as it was a bit slow but not agonizingly. Today seemed pretty good in the vulpine's mind, just a place to get away from it all for a while, and hey he even had paid overtime at one and a half times the usual hourly pay.

"You alright Fox? You seem a bit weirded out today." His attention was definitely lacking as he didn't even notice Kristen as she passed by, her arctic grace hardly a presence in the vulpine's mind.

"Oh hey Kristen."

"What's up babe?" She took a seat across from the vulpine near the counter cleaning a glass as Fox lifted his shades and rubbed his eyes, "Some things going on at the house?"

"A little yea."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He showed a weak smile, "You know drama and crap, not like it's new in my life."

"It's only old if you make it that way you know."

"Fox, Kristen stop flirting and get back to work." Jason yelled back from his office as he poked his head out the door.

"I'm not flirting with him!"

"I didn't say just you, now get back to work."

"Ewwww." Shivers ran down the vixen's spine as she locked eyes with Fox and his sassy face, leaning over one side. "Oh don't take it that way Fox."

He merely shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so."

"I'm sorry Fox," She crossed her legs sitting on the stool as she pulled as she managed her nails, "You're very attractive and all, but you're too young for me."

"Oh really?" He let out innocent laughs as he showed her a nice smile, "and how old are you by the way?"

"Nineteen."

"Well this Summer I'll be eighteen and it'll be legal."

"Fox!" She seemed embarrassed as her cheeks heated while the vulpine was just enjoying himself.

"Oh I'm just kidding damn; no one can take a joke anymore now days."

"Oh was it a joke?" She leaned forward trying to tempt the young man, "What a shame."

"Oh really?" Fox flashed a sly smile as Kristen leaned into him eyeing him on. "Is that how you feel?"

"Maybe."

"I thought I said to stop flirting." Fox turned to talk back at Jason from inside his office.

"It's not flirting its heated play." He turned back around just in time as Kristen suddenly brushed her lips against his own. In the blink of an eye it was over but that effect didn't leave the vulpine so soon.

"Kristen."

"That's what you get for egging a girl on babe." She spun back around to attend a table that needed policing up, turning back as she winked at the vulpine, "They just want more of you." Fox just shrugged it off as he got back to work.

_That was weird… _He studied Kristen from behind as she walked back into the kitchen to place the dirty dishes away needing to be washed. _My neck hurts… _At that moment his sights were suddenly darkened, only the faint light through cracks in paws could be seen as he was blindfolded by soft hands.

"Guess who cutie?" Fox heard from the sweet voice behind him, a pressing chest against his backside as he was suddenly weirded out.

"I'd warn you to look out from behind but I guess I'd be a little late." Kristen washed her hands and dried them with the hand towel as she saw Fox's attacker with a happy smile.

"You still haven't guessed yet Fox." It's not that he didn't hear her the first time; he just couldn't believe who it was.

"Miyu?"

"Wow you're good." She took her hands away from his eyes as he turned to face her nice smile and pensive eyes, "Hey there."

"Hey…Wow you look…" He was lost in a midst of words as he studied her from head to toe. She didn't wear her tomboyish attire as usual, dressed in a purple blouse and black short skirt, "Great."

"Oh thank you Fox you're very handsome yourself today."

"What brings you by?" He started fixing the lynx a refreshing beverage as she made herself comfortable, spinning around in the rotating counter chairs.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to see your face today I guess."

"Oh that's what every girl in here tells me whenever I see them every other day or so."

"Oh is that so?" He presented the drink to her as Fox turned to face Jason while he presented his wrist tapping on the top, proclaiming he was on break.

"Yea I get _that_ a lot also." He got a cute laugh from the lynx as she took a small sip of her mixed up fruity drink.

"Oh I'm sure." His face began to heat as she didn't even bother to hide the fact Miyu was scanning Fox's body from head to toe. She met contact with him again as she leaned over her elbow, "I don't know Fox. Ever since the other day…I just can't get you out of my head."

"Oh…" He let out quietly as Fox impishly looked over his shoulder, hoping no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yea…Oh God Fox that was just so…Incredible."

"It was no big deal." He looked over slowly getting that familiar, intruding feeling as Kristen was looking over him and the lynx with a surprised, yet sheepish kind of look as she polished a glass and set it back on the shelf.

"Oh it was Fox. Thanks so much you don't know how much you've made me feel so alive."

"It's alright Miyu; you're the greatest friend a guy could ever ask for."

"And you're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for." She took a grasp of his paw, giving it a firm squeeze. "I only wish you could have stayed a bit longer."

"Well it was getting late, and besides I probably ate up enough of your time as it is."

"Well at least it wasn't the _only_ thing you were eating up." That joke made the vulpine extremely uncomfortable as Miyu thought it was hilarious as his face became fiery red. He only hoped no one heard that, what had gotten into her?

"Miyu are you alright?"

"I'm fine; in fact I've never felt better. Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know now."

"Oh, well we could _fix_ that Fox." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had heard of people changing after they've experienced sex for the first time, like the world was suddenly a better place. But not on such a…grand scale. "You know my parents didn't come home for several hours still after you left. To bad really we could have hanged out longer, if you know what I mean."

"I hope what I'm thinking isn't what you're thinking Miyu." He got serious as Fox forcibly wrenched his arm out of her grasp, and showed her emotionless eyes, "That was a one time, and I mean _only_ one time thing ever. I was just keeping a promise to a friend."

"What's wrong with you Fox? Chill out." She seemed offended by that crude look on her face that matched Fox's.

"That's not something you just go around telling the whole world Miyu. You know good and well I'm dating Krystal."

"Well why not?" She asked arrogantly as her voice only enforced with her mood and feeling. "I'm damn proud of what we did Fox. You don't even know how happy that made me." She spun her seat around, her back toward the vulpine as she crossed her arms and legs pouting.

He wanted to apologize but felt as though he really didn't need to. Fox just let out a hefty sigh as he rubbed his temples; it was time to get back to work as it is.

"Look Miyu."

"It's okay Fox." She spun back around with a mood that matched his own, happy but gloomy at the same time. "I understand that you were just trying to help me. And I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm just a bit entranced by all of it I guess."

"No I'm sorry, I mean." He was lost with words as he didn't know what to say, "Maybe we should talk about this another time or so, alright?"

Miyu flashed a small smile as she grabbed his hand again, "Sure." She planted a small kiss onto his cheek as it was time to get back to work. "I'll just finish up my drink and be on my way in a bit. Don't mind me."

"No problem." He went toward the back room to pick up a few more silverware utensils to plant on tables and grabbed menus for some arriving customers. Kristen pulled him to the side of the kitchen as her face said it all.

"Did you-"

"Yes." Fox bluntly said, "But I only did it because of a promise I made to her. You don't understand Kristen I've been friends with her ever since I was a kit. I couldn't have broken my promise to her, she would have been devastated."

"And you have a girlfriend as well? That isn't her?"

"Yea I do, now you know why I've been feeling a bit off today."

She let out a small sigh as they both looked out at Miyu through the chef's window, "Yea I suppose." She started walking away; picking up some menus and silverware as well as Fox just pieced something together.

"Wait a second Kristen you kissed me even though you knew I had a girlfriend?"

"Yup." This time she bluntly stated the word.

"Why would you do that?" She turned back around to face the vulpine, stepping up to him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"For fun…" She scanned his body up and down with impressed eyes, "Maybe." She tucked one of the business cards into his ass pocket as she flashed a seductive smile, "Incase you want to come around sometime."

"Kristen!"

"I'm a heartbreaker Fox, just like you. I'll understand if you don't. Just sayin'." She pulled him in for a brief kiss that stimulated her senses, and abruptly pushed him away walking out of the kitchen. He watched her go, a bit shocked and now feeling strange, was she messing with him or was she actually serious? Fox reached into his back pocket to find the store business card, with her phone number and home address written on the back.

"So was she was serious." Fox said to himself as he popped his neck, trying to relax. All of these things were eating at him at the same time it was hard to concentrate on the simplest of tasks; even at work he was constantly distracted. Oh well she did say she would understand that he obviously wouldn't be coming around. Fox figured he needed to get to the customers who were probably getting impatient.

_Oh man today is getting weirder and weirder. Krystal hasn't been around, Miyu is acting like a totally different person, I mean where did that come from? Now she's acting like one of those typical high school girls. And what about Kristen? What the hell was she doing there? She's taking her fun a little too far. _He was so lost in thought he forgot where he was originally heading, and side stepped toward the customers table.

"Hello there, what can I start you off with?"

"Fox? Are you okay?" Fox shook his visions clear to see Krystal sitting in the booth in front of him, joined by Bill, Falco, and Katt.

"Oh…"

"Jeez Fox what's with you? Get enough sleep?" Falco looked at his friend with a strange gaze; he sure wasn't acting like the typical Fox McCloud they knew. And of course he wasn't, he didn't even notice who he was serving.

"What? I'm not sure today has just been so strange. Maybe I'm working to hard."

"Maybe you should relax." Krystal placed her hand over onto his shoulder and he quickly shied away.

"No I can't do that, here I'll get you guys your drinks." He left the three alone as they all entered a daze, looking at one another.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Krystal sounded concerned as Katt and Falco looked at one another and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just over worked and sleep deprived from work and Jamie." Katt really didn't know how to answer Krystal's question, there could be a million reasons why Fox was acting so strange.

"Maybe he's still a bit shaken up from when he went to go talk with Miyu." Falco's answer sounded better then Katt's, she noticed ever since Fox went to go chat with the lynx he had been acting a bit strange, and got stranger as the days went by.

"I suppose so."

"Hey isn't that Miyu right there?" Katt pointed over toward the counter where Fox was to see the two chatting, the lynx's backside faced toward the trio. "I didn't recognize her at first without the usual jacket and tank top you know? I mean when was the last time she ever wore a blouse and skirt?"

"Especially a short skirt, she usually hates those." Falco added on to Katt's remark as Krystal found it strange as well. She studied the two as she couldn't hear their conversation. She got Fox to snap out of whatever weird mood he was feeling, as she cupped her hand over his own.

"What the…" Krystal was now a bit offended by the lynx's move on Fox, what was she thinking?

"I don't think she meant anything personal Krystal, you know they've been friends since childhood. It's impossible to break that kind of bond."

Krystal wasn't convinced, she still held her suspicions, "Yea you're, you're right I guess." Krystal leaned forward looking up to the bright ceiling lights resting her head on her hands, "Maybe she knows more about Fox then I do and knows how to cheer him up better."

"I honestly wouldn't doubt it."

"Yeah." She sounded sad as Krystal kept looking at the two. Miyu got him to laugh, smile, and continue on the conversation. Until Jason from the back broke it up.

"Hey Fox, Kristen go and get some people dancing would you?" He told both of them as he pointed toward the DJ station in the back of the restaurant as Kristen left immediately.

"Wait what's going on?" Miyu asked as she didn't quite know what Jason was getting at.

Fox's smile widened as he realized none of his friends knew.

"Just watch." Was all Fox said before he rushed off toward the DJ station. He lifted up his shades and rested them on top of his head as he and Kristen each grabbed a mike. Another one of their coworkers took his place behind the station as he handled the controls. The lights went low and the whole restaurant quiet. Miniature flood lights began to rotate along the sides of the station that shined all kinds of wild colors as music began to fill the air. Many of the patrients cheered on wildly to the familiar beat as a smile crawled up Miyu's face as she watched that amazing vulpine go to work.

Kristen and Fox rotated in lyrics as she went first while Fox sang the back up lines.

_You're so hypnotizing_

Fox beat the head of his mike in rhythm with the beat that matched together as he waited for his part.

_Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Fox stepped back as Kristen walked to the front, addressing the small crowd of customers enjoying themselves.

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light…_

She stepped back and shared the stand with Fox as he rocked the room.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

The two rotated as Kristen took the main lines with Fox as her backup.

_Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me

_Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

Boy, you're an alien  
You're touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Another waitress had to tend to Krystal and friends but she was to distracted the vulpine as well. Without him knowing he had charmed her with his grace and exotic looks just as always. Little did he or Krystal know that Miyu was charmed in the same exact way.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light…_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me

_Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Fox stepped back as Kristen took the solo, making contact with the lynx way in the back as the two smiled at one another. Krystal caught on as she noticed the two smiling at one another as it made her blood boil.

_There is this transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star_

Miyu loved that look on his face; the song just seemed to fit with him so well as she looked upon his shining figure in total state of ecstasy. Krystal snapped out of her enraged state as Fox looked over toward her in a greater smile then he did the lynx. She rather did enjoy his performance as she cooled down and showed that beautiful smile upon her face. All her anger and jealousy melted away with his beautiful voice and stunning eyes. Miyu caught on as she stared at the happy vixen looking at Fox. She also soon began to become fixed with anger and jealousy.

_I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All…_

_For you I'll risk it all. _Miyu thought to herself as the lyrics were embedded in her mind. Fox soon began to notice the two as almost a competition, and the prize was him. He kept his cool as he needed to finish the song before anything could be done, and was only thankful they hadn't looked at one another yet.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me

_Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

To them both, Fox was their lucky star. He had brought both of them so much joy, so much peace in their own lives. But there were two ladies, and only one Fox McCloud.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

_Oh man this isn't going to end well… _Fox only thought to himself as he didn't know what was going to happen. It was clearly obvious to him that Miyu and Krystal both indeed loved him, though they hadn't noticed it between themselves just yet. Or at least in Krystal's mind she hadn't included Miyu as an external threat with her and Fox's relationship. Though that would soon change.

_Extraterrestrial _

_You really are like that Fox. An amazing alien from another world. Just like me. _Krystal thought happy thoughts as the song was just about over but those lyrics stayed in her mind.

_Extraterrestrial_

_She is like an alien. I mean come on blue fur? Fox would be better off with someone like me. I might have to fix that. _Miyu studied her, looking for any kind of weakness. She started planning, going to try and find an exploit in their relationship. She didn't care if it would break them up; Fox hadn't cared about any of her past relationships, even if they were for the better or never worked out. This was different, from a certain point of view. __

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_Oh man why can't I be like an extraterrestrial right now and get the hell out of here before it gets ugly? _Fox thought to himself as he cleared the stage but the beat still playing in the background. For the moment he had to ignore the both of them and find cover, shelter away from their clinging expressions. Oh how he wished he could just blast out of here to some far distant planet, perhaps Katina, or Fortuna, or maybe even Aquas. No one would ever find him there.

_But sadly no such luck. _

_Author's Notes_

_Song used: E.T. – By Katy Perry_


	19. Compassion and Understanding

He began to freak out entirely. He couldn't get this debate of what to do off of his mind. Fox knew his stress was getting to him as he was starting to twitch and could never find himself in a calming manner. He just didn't know what to do. Hell what could he do at this point?

He had two issues. The fact that Krystal and Miyu both loved him and that Miyu wouldn't give up on trying to get with him. And the second that he would eventually, have to tell Krystal what happened between him and the lynx. It was starting to eat away at him, tearing him apart. He knew he couldn't keep the charade up much longer and has never been a good liar, Miyu herself confirmed it.

"Oh man." He took a seat down on the cool, comfy couch as he held his head within his sweaty palms. The sweat was thick with guilt, nervousness, and fear. Guilt that was eating away at him, the nervousness of what he had to do or what he was even going to do, and the fear of what will happen and just how Krystal will react.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself as he took a deep breath; he needed to think straight, to get all of this off his chest. Talk to someone…Sure as hell not Krystal first, he needed to talk to someone who could hear the entire story without blowing up in his face halfway through.

"Mom and dad?" Fox mentally slapped himself no sooner had the words left his mouth. "No that's a horrible idea!" Fox figured the only words of wisdom his parents would give him is another long, hurtful lecture at how he wasn't thinking properly. But it wasn't as simple as that.

"Maybe Bill? Or Falco?" The vulpine thought of the idea at first but figured they couldn't keep a secret, and they wouldn't really have anymore of an ideal of what to do then Fox himself. They were the men after all, always confused with these sorts of things.

Then it hit Fox as he snapped his fingers with an enlightened smile, "Fara!" If there was one true friend he could always turn to it was the fennec. She understood everything, always wanted to hear both sides to every story, with every little detail so she could make a fair judgment. If there was anyone in the whole universe who could help him with this problem, it would be her.

X

That same fennec came walking toward the vulpine's home as he had contacted her not to long ago, saying something was important and needed to tell her something.

"What could it be?" She wondered to herself out loud as she approached the McCloud residence home; it had been quite the while since Fox had last invited her. But she could already tell this visit wasn't going to be an enjoyable one. Call it a gut feeling. With three strikes to the door it opened up welcoming her in with the vulpine.

"Hey."

"Hey there." She stepped in quickly, walking toward the chair made for two as he slowly walked and sat down beside her. "So what's up? What did you need to talk about with me all of a sudden?" 

He didn't know how to break it to her, "Fara…"

"Oh man." She cut in, "I can already tell this is something bad, isn't it?"

"More or less." He was afraid to admit it, "It's hard to explain but you're the only one I can turn to right now." That remark made Fara smile on the inside a little bit. That out of all of Fox's friends, out of all the people he could have turned to with his new problem, he came to her.

"Well I'll try to help Fox, but I can't be of any help if you don't tell me what's going on already."

"Right I was getting to that." He repositioned himself a bit closer to the fennec as he spilled his guts, slighting lighting his shame. "It's like this…" He took a deep breath, and confessed it all. "Miyu made me promise something to her a while back ago back when we first realized just how…you know what I'm trying to say."

"Right." The fennec nodded.

"Right well, It's hard to explain and harder to understand Fara. I couldn't have broken my promise to her. After what had just happened with Wolf, if I didn't keep my promise to her it would have devastated her completely."

"I got a feeling what you're going to tell me is…" Fara stopped as Fox's face of shame explained it all.

"Yea…my promise to her was sex and…"

"You kept it." Fara finished for him as she covered her face with her palm. "Of course."

"Yea…and that's not the worse of it. Krystal told me just a while back that she…That she loved me."

"Oh wow." Were the only words that registered in the fennec's mind, "Let me guess. Now you're debating between yourself if what you did was right or not."

"Kind of." He admitted, "I-I just don't know what to tell Krystal. She's expecting for me to love her back but, I don't think I even know what love is now. I mean do I love her? I honestly have no clue and now I'm debating if I should tell her what happened between me and Miyu or not. I just don't know how she would take it."

"Not well that's for sure." Fara leaned back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling as she thought. She turned her head toward the vulpine to see his expression still down in the dumps, "And no one knows about this yet right? Not even Fay?"

"I honestly don't know if she knows or not but if she does you'll know sure as hell when she'll learn."

"Oh yea." She sat back up, letting go of her stilled breath. "I don't know what to tell you Fox."

"I didn't think you would, I just had to tell somebody. And there's another thing, have you seen Miyu recently?"

"Yea she's acting really strange, and now I know why. She's acting like…"

"Like Jessie." He finished her sentence, Fara didn't want to admit it but it was the cold hard truth.

"Right. Exactly like Jessie. Literally crazy for you. Acting like a whole different person."

"Yea and it makes me feel awful inside. I loved her just the way she was, not who she's trying to be."

"Someone needs to tell her."

"Yea…" But he changed the subject as he looked into the fennec's eyes, "But Fara, what about me? I mean what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell Krystal I love her when I really don't? Or say I slept with Miyu? Oh god I'm so confused."

"I don't know Fox but all I can say is it's not going to help anything by keeping it a secret to her, its best if you just tell her. Try to explain it was part of keeping your promise."

"I thought of that at first, but I'm just not sure…" Fox leaned forward elbows on knees rubbing his face, after a moment of thinking he looked back up to her from the side. "Do you really think she'll go for that?"

"Do you really have any other options?" Fara countered Fox's question with her own, but her question seemed to have a much simpler answer.

"No."

"Exactly. How I see it is you have a couple options. You could come clean and tell Krystal the truth _before _she figures it out herself, and stop whatever is going on with Miyu before that becomes stronger as well. Or you could try and hide and prolong it and it'll be that much worse when the truth finally comes out. These things always tend to rise to the surface. Just tell her, tell her everything."

"Yea you're right. You're definitely right." He regained his composure, staring at nothing in particular. He knew he had to tell the truth before it got any worse, and Krystal would be completely crushed. "It's not going to be pretty, but it's the best thing to do."

"I'm sure. Tell Krystal what happened and hope she understands, and stop whatever is happening to Miyu before it completely takes over."

Fox gave up in a heavy sigh, defeated by the ultimate choice.

"You're right." There was still one thing that wasn't quite clear to him, "But what about Krystal? Like I said she is expecting me to tell her I love her."

"Well do you love her?" That was the one response he had hoped Fara wouldn't use.

He only buried his face in his palms, letting out a miserable, groggy moan, "I don't know."

"Fox love is one of those things that people can't just tell you. It's something you have to feel in your heart."

"Yea I know. Y-You're right."

X

"Miyu?" Fay poked her head into the lynx's room as it had received one hell of a make over. Fay stepped in amazed as everything had changed. From her clothing, to even what the room looked like itself. Her room was covered in pink, pink everything. Sheets, furniture covers, hell even the walls were now pink. The canine wasn't even a presence in her mind as Miyu looked at herself in the mirror. Studying her body with her hands on her hips. Music that she would have never listened to played in the background, until now.

Fay looked at the lynx as she twirled around like some kind of princess, what had gotten into her?

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow_

Miyu was singing along to the song with a satisfied look in the mirror as he switched into a different pose, giving herself an approving nod. _  
_

_If I said I want your body now_

That last line always made her smile as she sung as intone as she could with the immense happy feeling flowing through her body.

_"Would you hold it against me?"_

'_Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

Finally after stepping directly behind the lynx her presence was known. "Oh hey Fay."

"What are you doing Miyu?"

"Oh nothing important." Miyu switched stances again, paying hardly any attention to the canine as she threw her arms up as if stretching. The look on her face changed to a seductive, sly remark.

_Oh yea, I'd tap that. I'd tap that hard. _She finally forgot about herself for the moment and turned to face her still shocked friend. "What's up?"

"Miyu, do you realize you've changed recently?"

"Yea I know." Was all the lynx said, not proud or ashamed by her transformation. "I've just upgraded is all I guess. You know, got with the times, especially my room it's looked the same since we were in middle school."

"Miyu what's gotten into you? Usually I'm the one who likes all the girly, pink stuff, and not even that much of it."

"Oh I've just been in a really good mood lately."

"Why's that?" Fays' curiosity got the better of her; Miyu figured there was no harm in telling her. She was her best friend after all.

"Well can you keep a secret?" 

"Of course I can."

"Well let me put in the simplest way I possibly can." Miyu leaned forward slightly, still meeting contact with Fay with her hands on her hips, "Me and Fox had sex."

There was only one word that came to the canine's mind as she was taken aback, she just couldn't believe it. "W-What?"

"Me and Fox," Miyu said, keeping a more serious expression. "Had sex." Her words dripped with annoyance in the canine.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Miyu went back to herself in the mirror, staring at her half naked body, trying to figure out the best way to seduce the vulpine with her dead hot sexy body. "Oh god he's just amazing, you have no idea Fay."

"No I don't have any idea, and I wish I wouldn't have gotten that idea from you Miyu."

"Why what's the big deal?" She turned to face the canine with her arms crossed over her chest, "We just did it is all. And if it makes you feel any better I made him promise me that we would. He always keeps his promises."

"What? Why would you make him promise something like that?"

"Because I wanted him to be my first. Plain and simple."

"Miyu you know full well that he's going out with Krystal!"

"Yea so?" She didn't seem too happy with the mention of the blue vixen's name, "That's about to change anyway."

Fay just couldn't believe what Miyu was getting at, she couldn't be serious. "Say again?"

"I'm going to break them up."

"Miyu what the hells gotten into you!" Fay couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miyu had changed and not for the better, she had to stop her now before it got any worse.

"What's gotten into me? Fox has that's for sure! He got into me deep and hard!" Fay found this to be a very awkward battle because the pleasure that Fox and Miyu had together was the last thing she wanted to hear, yet nevertheless here it came. "And I liked it! He's everything to me and I know he feels the same! Besides he never cared for any of my relationships, why should I care for his and Krystal's?"

"That's totally different!"

"How so!"

"I'll show you!" Fay's rage got the better of her, she didn't care of it would be hurting Miyu. Because it would only the only means of helping her in the end, and in the end that's all that mattered. She forcibly grabbed both of Miyu's arms and held them behind her back, spinning her around forcing the lynx to stare at her own self reflection with a good and close look.

"Look at you Miyu! You know what you look like? A first. Class. Slut!" It took her a few moments of painful struggle for it to click in her mind, Miyu hadn't been taking her medicine like she was supposed to and her rational thinking was taking control of her. "You're no different then Jessie now! The only difference between the two of you now is your species!" Miyu wanted to break down in tears, to break down and bask in her shame because she knew Fay was right.

She studied her self reflection much more closely now. Her face covered in make up with tight body clothes and sparkling glitter everywhere. She caught on to how she was thinking, how she wanted to break Fox and Krystal up for the selfish act of having him all to herself. Fay was right, there was no different at all between Jessie and herself now.

"Oh my god." Self realization began to pour in, "What has gotten into me?"

"I'm sorry I had to do that Miyu, but you needed to see that you've changed and not for the better." She was trying to be strong, trying to be strong and not just break down and cry. She was a big girl now, Miyu needed to accept this self realization as an adult.

"Yea…" She let out quietly, cutting off the music in the background, "Yea you're right." She wiped away some of the make up from her face, smiling a bit to herself in the mirror; it was nice to see that familiar face again.

She turned back to Fay who smiled just as brightly as she did, "I guess I should keep taking my medicine."

"I would assume so. It's alright it gets to everyone sooner or later."

"Yea I guess." Miyu threw off the blouse and went back to her original style clothing hidden in the back of her dressers. She pulled out the white tank top and dark jacket, but kept the skirt on for now. She had to admit that although rather revealing at times, they were nice to wear occasionally. Usually on hot, sunny days.

"I guess mine was a bit later."

X

It was late in the eve of night; Fox was alone as he sat on the top branch of the tree in the front of his home. He held a small walkie talkie in his grasp just incase Jamie cried and needed his attention, but his mind was far from focused.

"I have to do it." He had decided, the next time he and Krystal was alone, he would tell her. He would tell her everything, what happened between him and Miyu, why he had been acting the way he was, and that he deeply cared for her. For everything she had done for him and Jamie. That he-

"Love?" He quietly said to himself. "Do I love her?" He honestly didn't know. Fara had told him it was something he had to feel in his heart, but just how would he do that? Fox tried something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and held it in. He tried to focus as he searched all his feelings, all his memories of him and Krystal. He searched deep down inside him; he was expecting something to rise to the surface. Some kind of clear sign that signified his feelings. But sadly, he found only the emptiness. He found his true answer.

He opened his sights as a sad expression set upon him, "I guess I don't." Was all he admitted ever so quietly. "I'm sorry Krystal, I don't love you."

_Tomorrow he would tell her. He would tell her everything, that he didn't love her. _

_Author's Notes_

_Kind of sad I know :/ But it gets better next chapter! :D Well I'm not sure by 'Better' I mean for Fox xD The drama thickens!_

_Song above is:_

_Hold it Against Me – By Britney Spears _


	20. The Heartbreaker and Heart Mender

It was the average typical school day. The weather was decent, nothing major was planned out throughout the school, only the assembly of promoting a new clothing brand made specifically for the school in the aid of the local community members. Today Fox seemed more off edge then ever. He was slow, practically emotionless as he hardly knew what was going on around him, and lost deeply in thought. Krystal hadn't had the slightest hint he planned on ending it with her, and the guilt kept eating away. Everyone noticed but figured it was just because of what happened at the dance, all except Miyu, Fara and Fay that is. He walked ever so slow toward his next class, wishing he didn't have to be in mandatory education at the moment. He wanted to be somewhere far, far away from here. Then he wouldn't have to face everybody, he wouldn't have to face her.

He was so out of reality he didn't even see it coming. As he turned the corner almost instantly was he knocked to the ground as he had bumped heads with a random student. He picked himself up groggily as the headache started to buzz. He looked over to see a girl picking herself up as well, with the same kind of affect Fox had.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" He offered her his hand as she grabbed it and slowly picked herself up.

"Yea that's my fault. I guess that's why running isn't allowed in schools." Fox was amused by the small joke as they both shared a laugh. That's when he very first saw her face. He had ran into what he thought was the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid eyes on. Her fur was a light grey with the most luscious cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen, quite rare in wolf kind. The tip of her tail struck white as her hand felt so warm and soft.

She began to get uncomfortable as he hadn't let go of her hand, "Uhhhh are you alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry." He quickly let go and took a step back, trying to hide…what was this? Blush? "I'm just a bit stricken."

"Yea I am as well; I guess you're hard headed like me."

"Yea maybe." He kneeled down and started policing up the place gathering everything whether it was his or not. She got down as well picking things up. By the time they were done, they had completely swapped around items.

"Here let me switch you." She said nicely as the two began trading things back and forth.

"Sure thing." Within a moment their own personal things were back together right where they originally had been. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh I'm Luna." That name sang out in the vulpine's mind. "Luna McKee. I just moved here the other day from Fortuna. I suppose that's why we've never met or why you don't seem familiar."

"Yea probably. I'm Fox."

"Oh so you're Fox McCloud?" She took a step back inspecting him from head to toe while placing her hands on her hips, "I've heard a great deal about you in the little time I've been here."

He merely shrugged it off, "Honestly I'm not surprised. Not saying that I like all the attention, but there really isn't anything I can do about."

"Well sure there is." Her answer seemed to throw the young vulpine off, "There's always something you can do about it." They began to walk side by side one another, even though Luna had to go the opposite way. But that wasn't even a factor in his mind right now.

"I guess I never really convinced myself."

"Mind me asking what the problem is exactly?" She stopped in place and turned toward the vulpine with a friendly smile, her hands wrapping around the front of her books and leaning them against her stomach.

"Well…" Fox had to think about it for a minute. The issue at hand was of personal conflict and him telling this kind of thing to a complete stranger didn't seem like the smartest of ideas. "Luna I-"He was about to politely decline her but was thrown off. The gleaming look from her shining eyes was entrancing to the young man. Never had such eyes pierced his very fiber of being as she merely stood there, awaiting his answer. It's as if a shimmer of light was shining down on her figure. While she still held that beautiful smile.

She made a weird face as Luna quickly noticed that Fox had stopped completely in his tracks as if frozen. "Yes?" He quickly snapped out of it and mentally snapped himself. He didn't know why but he felt as though he could trust her. Felt as though she could help him.

"Sure I wouldn't mind talking about it." He finally showed a nice smile of his own as the two just smiled at one another, "But not now the bell is about to ring."

"Yea okay does lunch sound good? I'll meet you right outside the front entrance."

"Yea lunch sounds great." That's when it finally caught up into the vulpine's mind. The tardy bell was about to ring and he was down at the opposite side of the school. "Oh man I gotta jet I'll talk to you later Luna!" He took off dashing down the halls just like the two had met. She only let out a cute giggle and yelled down his way.

"Okay Fox lunch it is!"

X

The 4th period bell couldn't have ringed any sooner as Fox dashed it out of the class heading for the front entrance. So far for only knowing Luna for a short while of the day she seemed very nice. Much nicer then most girls he had very first met. He thought of Krystal, how at first she couldn't stand Fox and was always away. Now she couldn't get enough of him. Only to be shunned away now…

He shook those thoughts off as he saw the nice girl break through the front doors and heading to where he was standing, showing that same man enslaving smile whether she meant it or not. She always liked to smile, always seemed happy in more then one way. She seemed happy to be spending time with the vulpine.

"Hi."

"Hey." They exchanged gentled greetings stepped without thinking and wrapped his arms around the slender Luna. She was a bit stepped back as she wasn't expecting a gentle hug. But either way got right in the mood and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fox quickly realized his mistake and stepped away. Blush exerted from his face as he didn't know how to explain what just happened.

"Oh I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine I like hugs." She let out a happy giggle as she wrapped her around the vulpine again this time for fun. She got a nice laugh out of Fox as he went with it wrapping his arms around her again. They stood there for a moment, just hugging one another. "But if were going to get something to eat and be back in time I think we had better leave."

"Alright then." He sounded disappointed as Luna quickly caught on. He was enjoying it, enjoying her company, enjoying not only his but her flirtatious attitude. The two headed over toward the local market for some quick food and perhaps some snacks for later. Suddenly the mood got awkward. The two were just hanging out with one another but Fox found it hard to talk about and start up the subject that had been bothering him lately. He just wondered if there was something Luna could do to help.

"So Fox you said something was bugging you?" She got straight to the point as he tried to open up and explain.

"A little bit yea."

"Mind if I ask what it is exactly?"

"Yea it's…" He exhaled a great breath as he didn't quite know how to put it into words. "It's about a girl."

"You and a girl huh?" He caught her sassy remark as she found it cute. "Honestly I'm not surprised. All the girls I've met recently constantly chat about you. I don't blame them really."

"Oh thanks." He showed a nice smile as she kept her own. Luna was different, different then the rest of the girls at school, but also different then all of the girls he would normally spend time with. Fara, Krystal, Miyu, none of them were like Luna. She was sweet and caring, brash and fiery but also tender yet comical and all at once. Life seemed so easy going for her, the exact opposite for Fox.

"Sure thing. So what's the problem with this girl?"

"Well she is my girlfriend."

"I would expect that because normally guys don't have problems with random girls." The sly joke got another positive response from the vulpine. "But what is the problem exactly?"

"Well…" He tried to put it in the right words. "She said she loved me, but I don't think I love her back. And there's a bit more to it but it's a bit more…personal." He hinted toward his affair with Miyu who Luna had yet to meet.

"Oh I see." Luna let out a small breath, her eyes slightly closed as if dream stricken, yet held her caring smile. "I've been there Fox. I've been there on more then one occasion. On both sides of the playing field."

"You have?"

"Yea I have." The two gathered their food and took a seat from across one another in the cool breeze that evened out Solar's heating rays of light. It was a nice mood, a nice atmosphere for the two to talk about such matters. "All I can say to help Fox is: its life. Things like this are going to happen. So you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself really and you shouldn't feel guilty. It's apart of growing up."

"You make it sound so simple." Fox seemed overwhelmed with the feeling of his guilt but also just how easily Luna took it. "But like I said there is more to it…It's just something I'd rather not talk about."

"I understand. But Fox let me ask you something because this seems all too familiar. There is another girl involved isn't there?"

"Wow." Was all he said, "You're good."

"I know." She gave him a cute wink, "Like I said I've been on both sides of this court. She loves you but you don't love her because of an outside factor. Or maybe you just don't love her; there hasn't been enough time to build the relationship to that level of status. But all I can say is Fox is you need to relax and live a little. You're not 25 you're only 17 so you shouldn't be dwelling your entire life on something like this just because you don't love her. The best thing to do really is just, end it."

"I know." Was all he said sadly, "I want to but I just don't know how to tell her without trying to explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain Fox. You don't love her end of discussion. I'm sorry maybe I'm making it sound a little harsh. Because you're right it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be a happy thing to do. But it needs to be done. There's plenty of other girls out there Fox. And one is out there, somewhere, waiting for you."

"What about you?" He asked suddenly catching Luna off guard, "You claim to know so much about this. So what's your story?"

"What's my story?" She sat down her drink staring at it for a brief moment, before looking back up to the curious Fox. "Well it won't hurt to tell you. I've been on both sides. My boyfriend cheated on me when I thought I loved him with one of my best friends. And then another boyfriend said he loved me just right after a dance. He said it was the greatest time he had ever had with anyone and wanted to feel that way forever. We had only been dating for a few weeks at most. He said he loved me, but I didn't love him. In fact we broke up earlier today, over the phone. Sure it hurt a bit but I'll keep positive and keep moving forward."

Fox seemed overly struck, what Luna was describing was _exactly _had been happening with him. She could tell he was thinking it over, that they weren't so different.

"And in the end, neither worked out. I had to end it with both of them because despite being two different people they both probably only wanted one thing." She took a momentary pause and let Fox take this all in; she leaned forward curiously showing her same, knowing smile. "That's the case isn't it? You cheated on her and now you're feeling guilty about it."

"Luna." That was all he could say. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him, but he had to say something in his defense. "Yes that is it yes I admit that. But it's not what you think. It was with my…my best friend and lately she's been having mental issues. She made me promise something to her and that's what the promise was."

"Oh Fox you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm not mad at you." She took a small sip from her drink as Fox seemed dumbstruck.

"You're not?"

"No of course not, like I said." She gave him another flirtatious wink, "Live a little. Relationships are good, they help you mature and you learn a little bit more about life whether it was good or bad. Now I'm not saying every relationship you have treat it like the girl you're going to marry. But don't let it be for one thing, let it be there for the good times as they roll on by."

"Luna." He leaned forward as he opened up to her, "I've never quite met a girl like you."

"I've noticed." She stopped for a minute as they stared into one another's eyes. "I know a lot about relationships Fox. I've even went to counselors on this sort of thing. If you ever have questions about this sort of thing, I'll be here for you."

"Yea?" He leaned in closer as she did as well. She was so different in his eyes, Luna wasn't like other girls. She was sweet, caring, and had good advice. She didn't care who he was or what his problems were like. Luna probably figured this wasn't what she should have been doing. But he was going to end it with Krystal, so why not in her eyes. She was one for having fun but wasn't one when it came to being a slut. Fox was going to take her advice, and live a little. Live life to it's fullest for once.

"Yea…" the two closed in as their lips met gently. It was the spark of something new, perhaps. Who knows? Fox had his own troubles and worries while Luna wasn't your average girl. Relationships seemed to come and go as they please. But maybe, just maybe, this one would be different in her mind.

X

Fox's day seemed to skyrocket from there. Already today he had a new, loving friend who would be there for him on the gloomiest of days. Luna would be there for him, and he would make sure to be there for her. He stepped into the library to take a seat near one of the hollow screens and get some much needed work done. It wasn't relatively empty, some neighboring girls in a trio having their own discussion with a class in the side lab to the right. He needed to get it done before the assembly or else Mrs. Laister wouldn't be too pleased. English was never his thing, but it didn't matter to the vixen that's for sure.

"I can't believe Jake hurt himself the day before the assembly! Stupid ass hover boards, now who will we get to act like an idiot!" Darcy, the golden coyote didn't sound to pleased now that they didn't have any 'actors' for the assembly to show off the new clothing brand the school would be making for the students and the neighboring Shooting Star supporting community.

"Could Ken do it? It could still be good I think." The artic vixen asked politely but Darcy showed that same annoyed face.

"Ewwww no it's gotta be a hot guy and besides I don't think Ken would be comfortable with that." The female coyote rubbed her temples as it didn't seem good. They had less then an hour to find a replacement, get them a little rehearsal, and get them suited up before the assembly would start.

The third girl, a black panther answered their prayers. "Hey how about Fox!" Darcy followed the finger that led directly toward their savior. Immediately she jumped out of her seat as the three ran toward his seated position. They came out of nowhere as they crowded the young vulpine suddenly.

"Fox we need your help." Darcy asked nicely as she pleaded his aid with her paws locked and clasped.

"Which is?"

"We need someone to entertain all the students at the assembly. It's nothing to hard you just gotta, well you gotta entertain them."

"Doing?" He leaned back, trying to create some space between him and the girls. They all looked at one another, how could they put this…

"Looking hot as usual." The arctic vixen burst from out of nowhere as the other two closed her big mouth. Fox didn't know just how to respond to it.

"Looking hot?"

"Well yea pretty much what she said. All you'll do is prance around the gymnasium a little bit in our schools new brand of sports clothing."

"Well…uhhhh…." He didn't know how to respond to that. Obviously everyone would be watching and if he messed up he could never live it down. And he didn't like being the center of attention despite the fact he always was. He was trying to figure out a way to turn them down.

"Come on Fox please help us and live a little." _Live a little_. Those three words struck out in his mind, just like what Luna had said earlier. So what if he messed up, he wasn't perfect. Thoughts of his relation with Krystal and Miyu flooded his mind as he knew he wasn't perfect. But he quickly closed them out. He might as well live a little.

"Live a little huh?" He stood up with the widest of smiles. "Okay sure why not."

"Awesome Fox thanks so much! Now let's go we gotta practice before the class gets out!" They quickly dragged him away from his books as the vixen picked everything up quickly and they all headed off. Fox only hoped that Mrs. Laister would understand why his assignment would be late.

X

Seats were quickly filling up as usual as all four classes took their seats in the class's respected areas. The seniority upper classes always sat on the left and the lower classes the right when you stepped into the gymnasium. The usual friends took their spots together but with no males present. Even Bill and Falco weren't around, and Fox had been missing all day it seemed. The girls chatted waiting for the administrators to start up. After gathering everyone's attention the lights dimmed down as Mrs. Warren, the student friendly pink rabbit principal took her role.

"Good afternoon students. Well we have a special surprise for you all today. Live entertainment while showing off your new brand of clothing straight here from the school!" After her brief introduction all the students cheered on as the room thundered with the roar of excitement. What did they mean by live entertainment exactly? Mrs. Warren stepped down as she handed over the mike to Darcy.

"Hey guys as commissioner of all school events and funding. Me, Jayne and Chloe will be leading you guys through all the works here today! Now are you ready for some entertainment!" The students roared once again as she couldn't stop smiling. Oh this will be priceless, it's a good thing she brought her camera. Anyone who didn't would surely miss this and she would be the envy of all the girls in the school. "Well then let's introduce our new clothes as well as the hot guy showing them off to you!"

"Wait…you don't think." Fay caught on as she turned toward the other girls.

"No that's not like any of them." Krystal denied her thoughts.

"Yea Krystal's right Fox hates being the center of attention." The young fennec cooed with the blue vixen's judgment. Though to their surprise, they were wrong. Music thundered through the gymnasium as flood lights all pointed right at the top of the railed steps that lead from the balcony all the way to the gymnasium floor. The three girls at the bottom all stepped back and readied their cameras. The music taken was modified from the school but belonged as a theme to a system wide super star. One that was wanted by all the women of Lylat, and was considered the sexiest man of the year time and time again.

_Oh, oh Star!_

Fox stepped from the shadows dressed in an interesting sort of way. Dressed in tight sport clothing and embedded in the shirts design was the schools insignia with colors that flared out his muscular body. He whore black shades as he strutted down the steps ever so sexy like. __

I think I'm cute.  
I know I'm sexy.  
I've got the looks,  
That drive the girls wild

He went down about half the steps as he just stood there leaning against the rails as screaming girls filled the air. He pointed toward the staircase to his left and then to his right, as the flood lights shinned down on those two exact spots.

_I've got the moves, that really move 'em.  
I send chills up.  
Up and down their spines._

Falco and Bill emerged from the sides, dressed in the exact way Fox was except in tight under armor long sleeve shirts. Bill skipped steps down while Falco slid down the railing and Fox kept strutting down the stairs in the center. The ladies of the group of friends were definitely surprised, but not in a bad way. In fact it was quite entertaining, it was something of the men, especially Fox, they had never seen. __

I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy

_I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy_

_I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy_

_I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy_

They all met up in the center as Bill and Falco awaited the young vulpine where the three shared a friend bond for a brief moment and split up a moment later. Falco and Bill went toward the younger side of the student body while Fox addressed the older side. He had them do the wave as students rose and fell with his passing. Luna could instantly tell it was the same vulpine from earlier today and had risen even before he had came. Just as he could tell. Krystal noticed as the young wolf seemed to take a good liking to Fox, but its not like every other girl felt that same effect. __

I make 'em hot.  
I make 'em shiver.  
Their knees get weak,  
Whenever I'm around.

They all met up in the center again to strike a pose but it didn't go as planned. Fox had lost control of his body, he felt so alive, finally living as it felt good to be wanted, to be desired by so many. Fox took loosened the sports belt wrapped around his waist as he folded it and lashed it around as if some whip. Prancing around again in the center of the gymnasium like some kind of man stripper.

_They see me walk,  
They hear me talk,  
I make 'em feel,  
Like they're on cloud nine_

Though it was a bit inappropriate for a learning atmosphere, it generated a response like never before. Within those few seconds of Fox truly acting like how every girl thought him as, the roar seemed to sky rocket and the flashes every fraction of a millisecond. Darcy was right; the response generated was something that hadn't been seen in the school for decades. It's a good thing she got plenty of pictures from all _angles_.__

I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy  
I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy  
I'm just a sexy boy,  
Sexy boy  
I'm not your boy toy,  
Boy toy  


The three finally struck their pose as planned. Falco and Bill stood behind the vulpine as they folded their arms looking cool. Fox spread his left leg arched up at an angle while his right leg supported his weight. Slowly he raised his arms from over his front chest all the way up in a strong man's pose. Fireworks shot out from where the three stood while sparklers went up in the air, around their feet, everywhere.

_Eat your heart out girls  
Hands off the merchandise_

The music finally died down as Darcy tried to regain her composure; she was completely fluttered from Fox and friends performance. She breathed heavy as her chest heaved greatly. Just like every other girl in the building.

"Well that was quite interesting. As you students can see these three handsome dudes are wearing the new clothing brand of our very own school! So go ahead and get some! Sales go on after school today!" Another thundering roar broke from the student body, louder then the one before but not louder then from the performance at hand. Darcy had excused the students as most rushed out, some wanting to buy the new clothes but most just wanting to get home. The three boys were excused to go as Fox spotted Luna out in the crowds, just as she was looking at him. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he would see of her, not by a long shot.

But there was still his pressing issue, ending it with Krystal. But now he wasn't so afraid, and felt as he was much more prepared to break his and her hearts. It was already broken from before; Luna just put it back together.

_There was no need to stick around after that performance. Fox McCloud has left the building. _

_Author's Notes_

_I've been gone for a while, so I thought I'd shake things up as my new OC Luna makes her appearance helping Fox out and maybe something more ^^_

_Thanks again! _

_P.S. You know that was an awesome performance!_

_Music: Sexy Boy – By Jimmy Hart sang by Shawn Michaels _


	21. A Calming Grace

The cool, crisp ocean air felt good for the judgmental vulpine as the mist felt so relieving, washing the impurities from his mind and body. His whole mind was in a trance and the world around him hazy at best. He didn't tell anyone where he was going; only that he would be out for a bit. It was early morning. Solar hadn't risen just yet as its warmth was still hidden around the planet yet shined its glorious light around the vulpine. The oceans swept in and out claiming anything the chilled water could grasp. Tiny creatures and sea urchins lay everywhere as he walked up and down the sandy shore. It was a bit darkened but still light outside on this beautiful day of relaxation. So many things had been swirling through the mind of the vulpine. He just had to get away from it all for a bit. A day to relax and be by himself, to think everything over once more. There was so much to do and delaying wouldn't make anything any better.

He removed his slippers and let the sandy shores invade his fur and toes. He pushed hard into the ground as the mushy sand buried his feet. It felt so amazing; it felt so good to be alive. No matter how his life was going. From everyone's stand view of Fox, he had been acting strange. Not in any bad manner of way, just not himself. His mind has been so wrapped around the inevitable of what he needs to do, what he has to do he just hadn't given much thought to anything lately. He was slipping from his schoolwork and his friends. Fox hadn't chat with any of his friends for quite sometime. Everyone was always wondering what he was up to, why couldn't they just leave him alone for a day? Everyone seemed to have gotten the message by now, even Krystal. He just wanted to be left alone.

But there was always one girl he could never leave alone, except for this day. Grandmother Vixy was taking quite the good care of her. But he would have to come back home soon, within the next couple hours. He just needed the crisp air to think. It felt good to be alone for once, not having someone constantly around you, talking to you, annoying you with their presence. For once…It was good to be alone, and soon to be single. But he also felt as though he owed all of them…something. Some kind of explanation. Hell all of his friends really, Miyu, Luna, and especially Krystal.

He let out his own deepened sigh of relief yet depression, "Maybe I just need to talk to someone again. Maybe Fara." He suggested to himself as he walked down the coast of Corneria City, holding his slippers within his flimsy grasp. He didn't really pay attention to anything in particular, only kept his emerald gems forward and looked out to the nothing ahead of him. He breathed in deeply, standing tall trying to stretch all his muscles at once. He was wearing nothing but an open fly shirt that only covered the sides of his chest and stomach but left the center exposed, and regular white and blue swim trunks. Swimming always was a good stress reliever of the vulpine, even though it did muffle up your fur a bit, he didn't mind. Not many folks of Lylat really enjoy swimming that much anymore. Back in the younger generation it was not only a good way to relax and enjoy yourself in the company of others, but also one of the best ways to get a nice, steady work out. Working all the muscles of your body and the mind at the same time, it was and still is one of the best stress reliever's yet healthy exercises one could obtain.

"You know I'm going to do that." He decided in his mind, "Go for a nice swim." The community pool around the pier was always open, for those who wanted to get a few laps in instead of swimming down in the salty water of the sea. He use to love swimming so much, for some reason the vulpine just hadn't gone for quite sometime. He stopped right around the time his life got crazy with…Just everything.

"What joy."

X 

Fox neatly tucked everything away in the locker he rented for swimming today, still wearing that same emotionless expression on his face. He walked out toward the showers, attaching the key to his locker latched to his trunks as he let the cool yet cleansing water drizzle his body and fur as it dampened quickly. He didn't really understand the main point of these pre-pool showers but he wasn't one for ignoring things like this. If they made you do it, they must have had their reasons. He breathed in deeply as his solemn yet unmasked look gazed all around his surroundings. A large range of beings their age ranging from much older, to much younger and his age were everywhere amongst the large building. Parents who weren't in the pool yet letting their children have fun sat among the dry area to read a magazine or so and pass the time. There was a large line for the waterslide as usual, just like the last time he was here. The deep end pool with the rope swing was mostly empty, a few beings trying their skill at falling with grace and wanting to have some fun on the rope swing and diving boards. The kitty pool was filled with young kits newly experiencing the water and weren't quite brave. For it yet. In the large section of the bigger of the two pools was a jungle gym of sorts. It had many valves and able-turning handles that adjusted the amount of water and the pressure of the water that shot out from above. You could make it from a light drizzle to heavy pouring in a matter of seconds. The 'Valley Shoot' that was mainly for inner tubes with a brisk and fast current was usually full with many young frolicking beings. Some teens, some kids, and younger kids with their parents.

Though the part of the large indoor swimming facility Fox was heading to was quite empty. Not many people came to the Corneria Indoor Swimming Facilities for lap exercises. Some young girls probably in their early twenties were playing volleyball against one another, two teams of four that were right next to where Fox was going. He stretched out his arms and legs before squatting down near the ledge and jumping straight in. The water wasn't so deep and really only reached to about his lower chest just beneath his pecks.

"Hey." The sweet melody of a voice came to him; Fox looked directly to his right as the girls had paused their game, all looking at him. "Wanna play with us?" He looked toward all of them, quite the bunch they were. There were two vixens, one an artic white while the other darkened brown. Two she-wolfs, both a dark grey, two coyote's with luscious chocolate fur, possibly twins. One canine with bleach white hair, similar to Fay except a bit whiter, and even a black haired feline. Most felines didn't enjoy the water, she was an exception.

"No thank you." He politely declined as Fox dove under the water and jettisoned off the wall as he swam toward the other side. The girls were a bit surprised; they would have figured a handsome dude like him would have loved to play with beautiful girls like them.

"Oooooohhhhh a hot guy with some manners and an entitlement for respect for girls." One of the chocolate coyote's talked amongst the whole group.

"A rare sight." Her other replied.

"Bianca why don't you try and get with him?"

"Yea do it!" The whole group was trying to encourage their arctic vixen leader. She didn't really want to, but after seeing some of her peers' faces. She had to at least try.

"Okay sure, I've never let a hot guy slip from my grasp before."

"Or your panties." Her canine peer cracked the joke and the whole group burst into heavy laughter. She only looked back and winked before swimming off.

"That too."

The water felt like a challenge to Fox. As if every stroke was a fight for survival, and that there was something awaiting him at the end of his current lap. And with every stroke, he was growing stronger, more mature, more attuned to everyday life. It was relieving in a way; it felt like all his problems were washing away in this cool water that could provide him such a challenge in life. When he finally reached the end he reached out to grab the ledge as he came up for air and leaned against the side. One lap down, however many he wanted to keep swimming to go.

"Hi cutie." He slightly jumped but kept his composure to see the same white vixen crouching directly in front of him, her arms wrapped over her chest as her thighs covered her center. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some laps in, you know a good way to relax and work out at the same time."

"Work out a lot?"

"I use to a lot more really." He scratched the back of his head; this conversation was going nowhere fast. "Not so much anymore. I'm sorry is there something you need? I don't really have all that much time."

"Oh well uhhhh…" She was lost in words. Guys usually came to her the instant she opened up in conversation. This one was…different, in many ways. "Well I was just wondering really. You sure you don't want to play with us?"

"No I'm quite sure but thank you. I'm just trying to get some exercise in before I got to get home."

"To what exactly?"

"My girl." He merely stated.

"Ohhhh…" She sounded disappointed, "So you're taken then?"

"For the moment." Fox backed away a bit popping his neck relieving of tense pressure.

"Oh really?" Her mood picked up, "breaking up soon?"

"Yea I believe so." He turned his back toward her, wanting to leave her in a daze so she would leave him alone, "When I said my girl though I meant my baby kit."

Fox shot off, definitely leaving the vixen in astonishment and utter shock. A guy that age already had a daughter? He must have been a real…well she didn't want to say it because she really couldn't judge him. But he definitely wasn't your average guy. She walked around the edge of the pool utterly defeated as the whole group waited to see what went wrong. She merely shrugged her shoulders. There was really nothing she could do.

Now that people were finally leaving the vulpine alone perhaps he could get some much needed exercise in. It had been quite a since he had last challenged his body and pushed his limits. The water felt as such a calming grace. He loved the water and the wakes it could leave and the challenges it could provide. He felt cool, simple, at peace here in this watery land. He persevered through the second lap without much challenge and reached for the ledge to pull himself over. A bit more winded then usual.

"God I'm so out of shape." He said quietly to himself. Truth be told Fox was actually in quite nice of shape compared to most people his age and just the general health of Cornerians. Though in his eyes of he was winded before the fourth lap around the track he was 'out of shape.'

"Excuse me sir." He didn't bother to look up; for once he wished people would leave him alone. "I must ask you to leave the pull for not taking it off."

"What?" That saying caught him a bit off guard, who says things like that anymore. Fox looked up to see a familiar, always smiling face as she bent over from her standing posture. Her name lit up his face, "Luna."

"Hey there." She stepped forward and crouched down in front of him like that over girl. But was seeing much better results. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"Maybe." He played along. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." She placed her palm over his face and pushed him off of the ledge. He bounced back quickly laughing just as she was. "As long as you don't mind me stalking you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Of course." She put on a nice smile for him, "So what are you doing here? Just getting some exercise?"

"Yea I love swimming. Though I haven't done it in a while really. Guess my life just got out of control I forgot all about it."

"Oh I see."

"So you're a lifeguard?" He saw the black skin tight uniform she wore that acted as a bathing suit as well.

"No really Fox." She stood back up and gave him a sly look, placing her hands on her hips. "What gave it away? The whistle, the orange floaty that says 'Lifeguard' on it, or the uniform?"

"How about your beautiful smile? Most lifeguards have to be smiling a lot and looking good all the time." His answer wasn't what she was expecting, but accepted it none the less.

"Oh you're such a sweetheart Fox." She rubbed her hands together and let out a shallow breath. "I'll admit it's not the greatest job ever. Most of my work is just over seeing the pool and keeping the slide line from piling up. I've actually never saved anyone; no one really drowns anymore these days. But it's fine and it's got its perks. I get to come in whenever I want even after hours."

"Oh that sounds great. Sounds better then my job."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a waiter at some hip-hop restaurant and café. Besides that I also provide live entertainment with a DJ station and two coworkers."

"Oh wow that sounds like a lot of fun! Better then this at least." Fox followed her arms to another female lifeguard that attended to a crying kit in the shallow pool. She had to take the kit and pull her up from the pool holding her small hand to try and find her parents.

"I see your point. But it's not always great, the people there are kind of creepy and they never leave me alone."

"Like that girl just a minute ago?" Luna pointed toward the group of girls still playing their game, and let out an innocent laugh. "I saw that maneuver she tried to pull on you. She failed quite miserably."

"Yea." Fox let out his stilled breath, and grasped the edge pulling his chest to its smooth yet sandpaper texture and lay his arms on top, "Honestly I wanted to be alone today. Think things through."

"About what you told me the other day?"

"Yea." He looked up and smiled widely to the girl crouching down over him, "But it's nice to talk to someone really. Thanks Luna."

"No problem Fox. You know I get off work in just a bit. If you want to wait about…" She looked up toward the clock and estimated her time left on her shift, "thirty minutes or so, I'm free for a bit afterwards."

"I'd love too." His voice sounded so sincere, it made Luna smile even more. Her cerulean eyes pierced his very soul as his palms began to heat up even though being damped by the cool water.

"Great. Talk to you then." She dismissed herself heading back toward the lifeguard tower as Fox went back to his laps. He rushed to try and finish the rest of them. He wanted to get at least a dozen laps in before Luna's shift was up. Just by the time she clocked out and placed her things away Fox was coming up on his last lap. He reached for the ledge and pulled himself up, gasping for immense air. Luna put her things away but didn't bother to switch her outfit. They were made to swim in even though lifeguards hardly ever got wet, it would do.

The next couple hours went fast for the two, but also felt as though they were some of the greatest they could spend together. They went everywhere around the indoor facility. From the water slide to the jungle gym, toward the inner tube lap and the diving boards, they explored everywhere and did everything together. Luna was quite the swimmer, having grown up around the water taught her to be a natural at just about everything. She was fearless of the water but always ready for impact. Fox could follow up from behind, but just barely. The hours past and the facility was getting emptier by the minute. Most of the occupants had left and there were only two guards on duty instead of the usual 4 to 6. In the end the two teens ended up in the deep end section of the pool. They were the only two present as the water was chilled and the facility getting colder now that Solar was starting to go down. Luna sat on the edge dipping her massively pruned feet in the water as Fox joined right beside her.

"So Luna who are you in a nutshell?" The strange question is not what she expected to hear from the vulpine, but she didn't mind nonetheless.

"Who am I in a nutshell?" She splashed around in the water as she thought about it. "Well…I've been told I'm very outgoing and very friendly, sometimes a bit to friendly. I've been told that I lead guys on when I don't mean to…It goes with being too friendly. And I'm not sure I'm just always positive, always upbeat trying to find the finer things in life really. The things that are simple yet pleasurable and filled with life."

"That's a good answer." His mood had changed and Luna could feel it. He wasn't so happy anymore.

"What about you? Who are you in a nutshell as you put it?" She got a nice laugh from Fox as it was nice to hear his mood hadn't completely dropped. He leaned back as his prunny hands grabbed onto the rough stone, and his legs calmed down.

"There's not much to say really. I'm a single dad to a beautiful baby girl. I have the greatest friends and parents a guy could ask for. My girlfriend is truly amazing, and unique in her own way that nobody could understand unless she wanted you to too. And there are no midways in my life. I'm usually extremely happy, my life is great. Or I'm extremely unhappy, depressed, and my life is horrible. Right now it's getting down there. Right now my life is getting back down to where I don't want it to be but can't help feeling that way. Sorry I've been told I can be pretty moody. Almost like the girl in a relationship."

Luna didn't know how to battle back with his answer. The way Fox was describing his life isn't the way she would have guessed it at all. She could understand why he would be feeling this way as of now with the way his love life was going. But with a baby girl on his hands all the time…His life was a constant battle that she could never understand.

"I-I really don't know what to say Fox."

"It's okay no one really does. I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash the mood."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to your girlfriend?" Her splashing had stopped as Fox thought about it for a moment. Keeping a weak smile around his face.

"More or less. I'm just going to really end it with no discussion, no explanation, nothing really. She should understand."

"Oh I see."

"You're not leading my on, are you Luna?" She turned toward him and his genuine, weakened smile. She could tell that they were getting closer. But she didn't know what to say…She didn't see Fox in that kind of light. The way he might be seeing her.

"I don't know…" She let out a quiet answer, "Fox I-You have to understand that I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. Like I told you I'm a bit friendlier then most girls. But I-I don't know if I see you in that kind of way."

Fox let out his stilled breath as his heart dropped. Though he couldn't have blamed her, it just wasn't the answer he was looking for. He felt as though he was being lead on despite what Luna was saying, girls don't usually know what they've done until the guy is already upset. He tried to hide it but Luna was no fool to the game of love, she wasn't a fool to being heartbroken. But still the vulpine could not blame her. He hadn't ended it with Krystal yet despite it already has been dead for quite some time. It wasn't his place to judge her.

"Okay."

"Fox." She called his name sadly. She knew he was upset but there wasn't much she could do about it. Luna felt as though she had just hurt him even though she wasn't trying to, even though he had no right to judge her. But still she couldn't help feeling bad.

"I've spent enough time here I got to get home." He excused himself popping his neck as he walked away from the girl.

"Fox-Fox! please wait." He didn't listen, how could she not expect for him to be feeling closer to her after spending the whole day and the kiss they shared the other day? And she said she didn't mean to lead him on? Bull shit. Maybe she was too friendly, too friendly for her own good. He left without even saying goodbye, leaving her alone in the large pool looking sad. This hasn't been the first time this has happened to her, to lose a good friend because they took something for something else.

X

Fox didn't know how to feel as he dried himself off and threw the towel to the side. He was angry yet depressed at the same time, but couldn't blame the girl as well. He was dating, he was taken, though she knew it was pretty much dead. She didn't see him in that kind of way, and the more he thought about it the angrier he became. Fox just wanted to get out of here quickly. He had spent too much time here already, by the time he got home Solar would be down completely and his mother won't be too happy he left Jamie with her all day. Fox reached down for the key attached to his trunks that would open his lock, only to discover it wasn't there!

"God dammit!" Fox swore to himself hitting the locker next to his own with much force. The bloody thing must have come loose and fallen off his trunks sinking to the bottom of one of the pools. But Fox had been literally everywhere with Luna all day and he didn't know when the damn thing came undone. It could be literally anywhere in the entire facility, and the more time he ate up looking for it the angrier grandma Vixy would be. And now he would have to go back and face Luna again. Might as well keep this search quick, though he doubt that would happen. The damn thing could be literally anywhere, it's a good thing most of the people were already gone.

Fox went out toward the last pool he was in first. The pool lights started to come on so seeing the object wouldn't be to hard really. He really didn't want to get wet again but felt as though he would have to. The parts of the pool where the lights shinned only went down so far, past about ten feet you couldn't see anymore and the deepest end of the pool went to fifteen feet deep.

"Looking for this Fox?" He heard that all too familiar voice as he looked up and saw Luna, jingling the keys to his locker.

"Give me that." He demanded as Fox wasn't in any mood to be playing games. He reached out for the keys but Luna pulled away.

"Not until we talk Fox."

"We've been talking all day don't you want to go home?"

"Not feeling like this." She wasn't smiling this time for sure; she was angry and was showing it.

"Luna I have to get home to my baby girl I don't have time to be playing games."

"This is no game Fox. You have no right to be judging me."

"I understand that Luna now give me the damn key!"

"You want them?" She could tell that he may have understood what was going on, he was doing it anyway. "Go get them." With no warning she chucked them into the pool beside them, purposely in the corner of the fifteen foot deep marker. He just let out a frustrated grunt and dove straight into the water. There was no light in the corner of the pool so he couldn't quite tell exactly where the key was. He swam down deeper until he saw an obscure item that must have been the keys. As he reached out toward it just like he thought it was what he was looking for. Fox swam up to the surface as he latched the key back onto his pants. Out of nowhere a huge splash shot up from around him. Luna broke the surface quickly as she pulled Fox toward her, looking him straight in the eyes as she grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Fox what do you want from me!" The question came loudly as it was quite quiet now in the facility. Only about a dozen and a half patrients were still in the facility and one lifeguard on duty. The deep end section of the pull had been closed off but the guard let Luna and her friend keep swimming. Fox calmed down as he let down his head.

"I don't know." He said in a quite gloomy, whining type of voice. "Luna I really don't, I don't want anything from you. I'm being an immature brat please just let me pout it out."

"Fox please understand I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. I already told you I can be a bit friendlier then most girls."

Now he felt as though he was being guilt tripped into it. "I know you did. But Luna you have to understand my point of view as well. I'll admit I found you very attractive and nice the day we met. And when we went out to lunch and kissed and you just…went with it so well." He held his throbbing head, this is not what he needed, the stress just built on. "Are you saying that was nothing? That you do that to every guy the first day you meet them? I don't know how you greet people on Fortuna when you first meet them but here it sure isn't a kiss and advice."

Now Luna had been shown the truth. She really didn't find it that big of a deal but she could see his reasoning behind the point. She didn't know what to say. No matter what she could say she really couldn't change how Fox was feeling. For his feelings were his own.

"Fox I-I don't know what to say. I can see your point across this but; I just broke up with my old boyfriend. I don't want another one so soon. But I don't want to lose you either." She removed her hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in closer to intensify her meaning of what she was about to say. "You're a great guy Fox and I can tell you'll do great things in your life. You deserve a girl who is going to love you the rest of her days, but I don't really know what else to say…I don't think that girl is me and all I can say is I'm sorry for hurting you when I wasn't intending to."

"Please don't." He felt as though now she was trying to turn the argument to favor her. But he already knew he was wrong, there was no point in that. "Don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I am sorry." She reinforced her point, "I know I'm too friendly and believe me I've tried to work on it before. You wouldn't be the first great friend I've lost because of it. I don't want to lose you as my friend Fox."

"I know." He took a hold on her grip, despite being resilient she did in fact let go. "And you won't, I don't know why I'm even feeling this way."

"I know exactly why you're feeling this way." For some reason she intended to keep her arms around him. "Because you don't know what you truly want Fox. Who you truly want to be with. From what I've been told…there are a lot of girls who want to be more then just friends with you. I was told that you were first with a girl named Fara, and then fought with your friend Miyu. Somehow you got with a girl named Jessie, and now you're with Krystal. I've been told a lot about you and that many relationships in a short amount of time is a lot on the mind. I've been there, trust me."

"I do trust you…"

"And now there's me…" He looked deeply into her eyes, past the cerulean crystals that led to her soul. She could tell he was thinking hard about all of this. She pulled him down and placed a loving kiss onto his forehead. "But not so soon. Fox I haven't even known you for a week and I already know you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. Believe me I haven't had many friends. Being so flirty, being called a slut by my peers, guys approaching me just to get into my pants. I haven't had many friends. I just want a friend, one true friend. Who will like me for who I am, I don't want another guy who I might just be breaking his heart in the end and he'll break mine once more in a lifetime of broken hearts. I just want somebody to call my friend."

Fox could tell this was hard for Luna. It sounds as though her childhood was spent mostly alone, and she was even on the verge of tears. Luna sniffled them away or tried to at least and rested her head upon his shoulder, still holding onto him around the neck. This is exactly the opposite of what Fox needed, more drama added into his life. He swore, for every 5 credit cipher chip…

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl as he pushed forward so they rested against the ledge of the pool. Only a couple of lights were still left on. As just a few patrients were left.

"I am your friend." He held her by the shoulders as he gave a small smile. Luna smiled as well; even sad her smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen. "And I always will be. You're a great person Luna." He wiped away the tears that streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. She was happy now, happier then she had been in a long time. They just laid there, against the edges of the pool that supported both of them from plummeting down to the ground floor of the pool. A girl crying in the arms of a boy, crying tears of joy rather then sorrow. Her tears fell slowly as they started to vanish, and those of sorrow were lost in the body of water that held such great feeling. Luna knew he was telling the truth. That Fox was her greatest friend.

And then something hit her, that same butterfly type of feeling she was all too familiar with. Her tears had stopped but her heart raced faster. It had laid dormant until now, now it was awakening and stronger then ever before, even when she thought she was in love. Fox could feel his heart pounding, though it wasn't for the reason he thought it was. The boy always so dense. She picked herself off from him slowly with no words spoken. There Fox and Luna stayed, not making the slightest move or saying the smallest of words. Only gazing into one another's being of life. Instinctively to the two their grips on each other shifted. As Luna's hands moved up toward his chiseled neck while his grasp went around her petite waist. They moved closer toward one another at first, slowly but surely. Though as they inched closer Luna pulled back at first looking away but only merely, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. If she could do this. She had heard of love at first sight, but never truly believed in it. Until now. Fox reassured her as he nudged her gently and she looked back to that genuine, sincere look upon his face. That look inspired her, it gave her confidence in a way she could never describe she had ever obtained. In her eyes Fox was bound for great things in life, destined for great things. Fox knew that Luna wasn't perfect, but was as close to perfect as imaginably possible. There was nothing to fear. She was an expert in this game but even masters can be defeated. She surrendered herself to the feeling, to Fox's amazing grace, deep down, now she could feel that perhaps that sensation was dormant until she found the right one. Perhaps her place was with Fox.

As the two inched closer, the ritual of feeling charmed the two teens together. Neither were unfamiliar with the sensation, but neither felt it at such great magnitude. Solar would shine, and a moment like this comes once in a lifetime.

_Some people search forever and never find that one true moment, that one special kiss. _


	22. Shattered Forever

Today had been quiet, almost too quiet to believe for the busy and buzzing life of Fox McCloud. Although he had no reason to be suspicious, Fox was living on the edge. His mind was always alert, always aware of whatever was going on around him. Something didn't seem quite right; it had been much to quiet for the activity going on. It seemed as though that in his life something was always going on. He could tell, something was about to happen, something big. Whether it was for better or worse, calls it a gut feeling but that cautious and careful attitude had fallen upon him. It always seemed to happen to him, no matter what. Like when all his lady friends found out that he had slept with Jessie literally the day before he had done so. But then again they did have the help of Krystal the telepath, and with her having no use of such abilities. Perhaps he was safe, for now.

But what was really preoccupying the young mans mind was that mysterious Luna, and how she worked her desirable charm on him even if she hadn't meant to do so. It was decided, by both of them. Although they cared for one another, they wouldn't try and push to be together. If you rush the feeling of love…then that's exactly what you will lack. Sometimes the difference between true love and a strong attraction is not so easily seen, but can be easily felt by the two partners. And that's what Fox felt he had for Krystal…A strong attraction, but no love. He wanted to get to her, to end it now while he could still get away on a clean slate, and not have to explain all he had been doing that was classified as 'cheating'. But she was busier then ever this weekend, she didn't even have the time to come over and talk. That would probably be the worst of all positions to break it to her, in his very own home. Sacrificing her own free time and will to be there for him and Jamie, only to end it there in her second home.

"Why do things like this have to be so hard Jamie?" Fox held up his baby girl as she didn't hold the answer he was seeking, only cute laughs and a small burp as she shook her rattle. Fox had been so overburden with outside factors he was starting to slip away from reality, his first priority over anything else was Jamie. Even his own life and whatever conflicts within it. The first chance he could be alone with Krystal, he would tell her. But he wasn't about to leave Jamie alone again and chase down after Krystal. If she wanted to come to him, then that would be fine. But if not, he'll wait for his chance.

He was almost amazed, surely Fay had been told of his and Miyu's activities, yet she hadn't scolded him at all. "Perhaps she just has a soft spot for Miyu huh Jamie." He talked cutely to the happy kit as he tucked her gently into his grasp. She had grown so much since she had been born only 6 months ago. She was getting so big, and definitely heavier. Not that it was becoming a challenge to carry and support his own baby girl, but obviously noticeable. Dad was away to spend some time with his own friends, as well as mother Vixy who went shopping for some new clothing for Jamie. Although she would have rather take the baby with her, Fox insisted to spend the day with her. Even though there's only so much you can do with a baby girl before something would halt the adventure. Whether feeding time, diaper changing time, or nap time. There was always something.

But as Luna taught the young vulpine, although he would have to end it with Krystal and it would be difficult and sad. It had to be done, and there was no point grieving over it. That was life after all, confronting all the difficult challenges. It was apart of what we do in this world. It was apart of growing up. But Fox didn't want to grow up to fast, though it seemed like he would now with Jamie here.

X

Miyu sat by herself as she thought for a long time. She felt as though that she owed something to Fox, last time they spoke they didn't end on good terms. She hadn't even said the slightest word to him since the incident at his workplace before Fay snapped her mind back to reality. Although it changed her way of thinking on what to wear and how to act, it didn't change how she felt about Fox. Miyu just felt as though she…owed him something, anything. More like an apology then _anything_ really. Saying that she was sorry for how she acted, she was just obsessed with him, as usual.

"No that wouldn't be any good…" Miyu thought out loud as she didn't quite know what to say exactly. But one thing was for certain; she _did_ owe Fox an apology and now would be as good as any to give it to him. She was tired of avoiding him yet again, everyone was. Miyu picked herself up from her bed, slew on her jacket and headed down the stairs as she thought of what to say.

"Should I just come out and say I'm sorry? Or weed around it a little and then say it? Hell what am I going to say? Sorry for acting like a bitch let's just be friends?" Miyu was mentally upset with herself as she was stuck in a runt of mixed words and feelings. It didn't matter; perhaps the fresh air would help think up of ways to apologize to her long time friend. But what would really help her, she was forgetting.

"Miyu wait! Where are you going!" Diane called out to the young lynx as she noticed Miyu heading straight out the door without mentioning it to anyone.

"I'll be at Fox's mom. I need to go talk to him about something." Miyu left it straight at that, her parents still hadn't known what occurred between the two teens and she planned to keep it that way.

"But Miyu!" Diane called out but was too late as Miyu was already out the door and down the street. She let out her held breath with little guilt, as she turned to look at Miyu's undisturbed medicine still sitting on the kitchen counter. She hadn't taken it all day, and prolonged time away from the medicine could drive Miyu into crazed thinking patterns again. And with all that, could bring trouble for her, for Miyu's parents, and especially for Fox.

"Oh dear. I hope nothing bad comes from all of this."

X

Krystal's mind was preoccupied with everything that has been happening with Fox. She knew it wasn't her place to try and ask what was wrong, as she also knew that sometimes it's better to let your other have their space when they need it. But it's been days. And as the days went on he began to act stranger and stranger as well as avoiding Krystal more and more. She was dying to know what was troubling him, and wouldn't be able to deal with this much longer. Sure they had their usual conversation this entire week so far but that was about it. For the two to be dating, there sure wasn't very much quality time together lately. He even asked her to give him some free time away from things with Jamie, that was down right strange in her opinion. He was always tired, didn't he need a break? She sat alone in her house as her parents were out and took her newborn baby brother with her. She sat on the couch, legs arched to the right as she practically sat on her thigh. Her pencil tapped repeatedly in a steady pattern as she tried to focus on her school work. That's it. she just couldn't take this anymore. Krystal put her things down and headed for the door grabbing her coat from the couch without a second thought. She knew Fox wouldn't want to see her but she just couldn't help it anymore. They promised to be there for one another, it was time to stick to that promise.

But for some reason, she felt as though what Fox would have to tell her, wouldn't be good. He had been avoiding her lately; it was time to find out why. And perhaps she could help him out with that problem of reasoning.

"I hope I can help you Fox."

X

Perhaps Fox had lucked out, Solar was starting to descend downwards and with its departure the arrival of the night. James and Vixy had returned home but only briefly, going out once again and this time taking Jamie with them. Leaving Fox alone to do whatever he pleased to do. He didn't quite know what to do, staying at the house was boring but there wasn't much to do elsewhere. All his friends were either busy or didn't wish to be around Fox at this time. Work was nowhere to be, perhaps for maybe a few fruity beverages but for little else. Nope it seemed as though staying home and getting some school work or much needed sleep seemed like the ideal choice.

"Maybe I'll call it for the night." Fox let out in a sleepy yawn as he scratched his backside. Nothing wrong with getting some much needed snooze since all other factors had been removed from relaxation. As he headed down the hallway a knock came to his front door. One, two, three all in a steady pace and with same amplitude of strength. His heart sped up as his eyes bolted wide. He knew he wasn't out of the frying pan and heading to his comfy freezer just yet. Something was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

_Maybe I just shouldn't answer it…They'll go home then. _ Fox wanted to take his first choice of action to avoid any unnecessary…or poorly timed conversations with whoever this mystery person was. As he hesitated to go toward the door there came another set of three intruding on his door. Whoever the person was it seemed as though they weren't giving up so easily. Though Fox just wanted to play sleep, his conscious took over. Whoever it was and whatever it may bring, he had to face it. Sweat bead down Fox's neck as he reached toward the door. It felt as though every step closer was a step closer toward judgment day. He grasped the door knob with sturdy grasp and opened the door, to see a familiar, happy fennec face on his doorstep.

"Hey." Fara greeted as she tried to break the ice. Fox let out his breath and inhaled one of relief.

"Hey yourself."

"You alright?" 

"Yea I'm just…tired is all. To be honest you kind of had me worried." He invited her in and closed the door behind him, or so he thought as it didn't clasp shut and was slightly cracked open. He was just too worked up, to on edge. Little details like that didn't matter at the moment, not until he was safe.

"I am I'm just…tired." Fox wasn't watching where he stepped and struck his toe right on the end of the coffee table as Fara stepped forward then back, watching him grunt in pain as he held his cold foot. It struck the nerve just perfectly as a tingly after effect crawled up his entire leg, that's what you get for not wearing socks indoors.

"I can see that. Are you alright that was kind of loud."

"Yea I'm fine it just stings a little."

"Your clumsiness is going to get you killed, or in trouble."

"Tell me about it." Fox placed his foot down, the nerves still twitching as he walked but was so uncoordinated the vulpine tripped over his own two feet. Fara turned just in time to face him as he feel on top of her and the two feel back onto the couch. The fennec let out a loud cry as his body weight fell on top of her when they made impact, her legs spread wide as he was placed right over on top of her.

It's with this scene, this scene that this extremely unfortunate timing of events led her to the picture. Fox turned eyes wide with fear as his heart dropped, and Fara was still underneath; to see that unforgettable look on Krystal's face. Bad luck is what it seemed to be, or perhaps rotten chance. Chance that brought him a baby girl at the wrong time, brought the vulpine back to school at the wrong time, and exposed the truth to Krystal in the worst possible predicament. At the wrong time.

"W-What's going on?" Her voice sounded weak, frail as the emotions ran through her faster then the F-Zero Grand Prix. At first Krystal tried to control herself, tried to take in what she was seeing. How Fox was cheating on her with her best friend Fara. But after a failed attempt, she absolutely exploded. "Fox what are you doing with her!"

"Krystal it's, it's not what it looks like!" He tried to explain it all, but she would have none of it.

"Don't lie to me! You're lying right on top of her with her legs spread wide open!"

"Krystal it really isn't!" Fara tried to reason with her as well, as she pushed Fox off of her and crawled to sitting on her knees. This was the worst possible position they could have been in when she arrived. Fox knew he wasn't left off the hook, no it was quite obvious he was still hooked until everything was said, everything was let out. "I wouldn't do that to you Krystal! Fox wouldn't either!"

"You expect me to believe you when I catch you two in the act! I loved you Fox! I was there for you! I was there for Jamie! I loved you! I thought you loved me! Why would you do this to me!" Krystal's voice was going out as she broke up in tall tale cries. She didn't even try to control her tears, immediately covering her face with the palms of her hands. She couldn't believe it. She thought Fox was the nice guy, the guy who would never lift a finger to hurt her. But she was wrong, he was nothing but a lying cheater, and hurt her in worst possible way imaginable.

"Krystal please I-I haven't cheated on you at all. I just tripped over my own two feet and…that was the position we landed in."

"You lying, son of a…" She turned to see Miyu in the doorstep; she was lost with words at the scene. Fox and Fara sitting on the couch, Krystal turned to face her with tears in her eyes and anger boiling up to the surface. Her heart was heavy with pain and sunk to the pit of her stomach, but fury was driving her now. Immense fury of lies, and the heavy heart of painful truth. She turned toward Fox with an almost psychotic look, she couldn't believe it, her rational side took over as her emotions were let loose. "What's this now Fox? You've been cheating on me with more then one girl? Are they your bitches to your hand?"

"Krystal please this isn't what it looks like at all!" Things were getting so out of control so fast; it didn't look good for Fox at all. So many emotions ran through his being all at once, he didn't know what to do, or what to say. "I wouldn't do that to you! I-I love you!"

Everyone was shocked to hear him that say, all except Krystal. What did he know about love? To be sleeping with multiple girls and he dared say he loved her? She wanted to hurt him, to call him out on his lies, but unfortunately she didn't get to. Miyu stepped forward to Fox's side. Now, her rational side took over.

"You love her?" Fox couldn't believe this, Miyu looked as if hurt. Didn't she understand? "But you said you loved me…"

"Oh!" Krystal interrupted as she pointed her finger toward the lynx, and then to the vulpine standing beside her. "So she admits it!"

"Krystal no that's-that's not what she means at all!"

"What do you mean that's not what I mean? Of course I mean it! You love me and I love you Fox! Don't you remember?"

"Miyu that's different. I love you as a friend not like…"

"Not like what!" She wanted to know the truth as she raised her voice. Without the medicine as guidance, the only direction this conflict was going was down. "Fox I-I can't believe you would say that. You said you loved me the night we…got close."

"So you do admit it!" The furious vixen pointed her finger straight at Fox, he felt as though the hate pierced straight through his heart. He couldn't believe that this was all happening. "You slept with Miyu behind my back and you dare to say you love me!"

"Oh my God." Fox broke down; this was turning out so much worse. He figured as though Miyu hadn't taken her medicine and was thinking irrational of what to say. She was always one to speak her mind, he only wished this time she had kept her mouth shut. Now Krystal would never believe him, perhaps it's what he deserved after all. Sleeping with Miyu, kissing Luna, and acting as if there was no shame. Hell perhaps he should have just stayed that way with Fara, it couldn't be any worse. The fennec was lost with words herself, all she could do was watch and see how this all played out for the unlucky vulpine. "Krystal please…it's not like that."

"Now wait." Miyu's expression changed, not one of sadness now, but one of anger. Fox was now trying to hide what she was proud of. If Krystal wanted to know the truth, then she would tell it. "We actually did have sex and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm damn proud of that and I always will be." Miyu turned toward the raging Krystal who looked as though her fur would be bleached red with such terrible rage. You could almost feel the rage radiating off of her, Miyu was a bit taken back from it all. But if Krystal wanted to know the truth, she would be sure to let her know. "Me and Fox did have sex, I made him promise it to me way back when he just came back to school. So yes we did have sex and he took my virginity if you wanted those minor details."

"You liar." Krystal pushed the lynx aside as she stepped forward. This rage was uncontrollable, she needed to let it go and let it out before her entire being burst with such fiery anger. "To think I loved you, that you loved me. You're nothing but God forsaken liar." As she stepped forward Miyu stepped in between the two, and dared to push her away.

"He doesn't love you. Fox loves me and he admitted it. Isn't that all the proof you need?" Krystal couldn't believe this, not only was Miyu brave or loony enough to admit Fox was cheating on herself with Miyu, now she was taunting her. That's where she drew the final line, it was far from over.

"Get out of my way slut!" With no control over her feelings Krystal threw the first punch as Miyu ducked out the way and nailed Fox right across the face as he fell to the ground. Fara crowded over the injured vulpine as Miyu looked back, Krystal had just sent a furious blow straight into his jaw. Now her line had been drawn, it was on.

"You bitch!" The fight between vixen and lynx had begun as Miyu would fight off this threat from Fox, even if it was his own girlfriend. Though there was a difference between the two, Miyu was fighting only to defend and Krystal only to hurt. Anger drove her to be faster, and stronger with her blows. Krystal crossed her arms against Miyu's sturdy strike, but was outplayed as the vixen jabbed her straight into the stomach and then across the face. She wasted no time jumping on top of Miyu as she shielded her face from Krystal's furious blows. Miyu's pride had been bruised along with her face and the fury drove her being. She caught one of Krystal's fists right in her face, sacrificing protection for the opportunity to strike. They hit each other in a way. A caught fist wasn't enough to keep Krystal stunned for long as she just attacked with her opposite hand and swiped across Miyu's muzzle as she struck across the face in return. Krystal was propelled back from the force of the strike as Miyu came to her feet trying to crawl on top of Krystal now. But the vixen countered with a bitch slap across the face that held such force, it toppled Miyu straight into turning back and nearly stumbling to the ground.

Krystal tacked her from behind spearing her spine trying to get more strikes out on her head. Suddenly she was yanked away to her feet but fell to her knees as Fox dragged her away. Miyu took this opportunity to reach her feet and attack but was held back by the fennec. The two tried to break up the fight but their own will was no match for the two girls at brawling play. Krystal sent a fist straight into Fox's face as Miyu merely shook Fara off, and the two were at it again. They yanked, and pulled, and struck out at one another just as all girls fight. Krystal gained the upper hand, throwing their arms in the air as she struck across the lynx's face yet again. She was about to jump on top of her but before she could, something suddenly pulled her back. She looked up to see another man's arms trying to restrain her. But this time instead of Fox, it was her father. Mr. Cerin dragged his daughter out through the front door where her mother was waiting on them. Krystal was being taken away before she could extinguish all of this anger, all of this sadness, all of this horrible heart wrenching pain. If she couldn't use it in physical fighting, she would do it in words.

"I hate you! I hate all three of you! I hate you Fox! I hate you with all my heart!" She yelled at the top of her lunges before being shoved in the back of the hover car and drove down the road quickly to avoid anymore scenes. Fox couldn't believe it, a brawl was taking place right in the middle of his own home, and he was powerless to stop it. Miyu picked herself up, slowly but did manage to stand. She had been beaten up quite well and bled through her nose and mouth, while holding her left shoulder.

"Miyu are you alright?" Fox tried to approach her, but before he could get very far she forbid his aid.

"Don't touch me!" Her response shocked Fox at first. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and sadness piling up in the heart. "You said you loved me Fox. You lied to me and I still defended you! I thought you loved me!" He couldn't believe this, now Miyu thought Fox had turned on her as well. She hadn't taken her medicine that much was clear. And because of it, it had costed him everything. Everything but what Miyu was about to take away with her from this home. Their undying friendship.

"Miyu its not-"

"Don't talk to me! I don't ever want to see you again!" She ran, and slightly limped away fleeing from the scene. That was it, it was done. Miyu never wanted to see him again as the vulpine's heart shattered once again. Now nothing would ever be the same again. Krystal and Miyu hated each other, each hated him. They're group of friends was now forever broken apart, just as it was being put back together. He let the tears fall freely as he turned toward the last one to witness it all. Fara stood there all shook up as she cried as well. It was the ugliest of scenes. The ugliest thing she had ever witnessed. With nothing said in between, she looked toward the vulpine with bitter anger.

"Why did you have to get me involved in all of this! You cheating, lying, no good…jerk!" Fara fled from him as well now, and now he was all but alone. He couldn't believe this. Fox's life had turned completely upside down. Now truly back to square one with the incident with Jessie. Now he was all alone. All because of his good intentions, his modest behavior and innocent standards. All because of one promise and a lie. He had lost all those he had loved before and was now paying its heavy toll. The truth had exploded straight in his face in his nice web of lies had been disintegrated. He had pretty much dug his own grave originally, now he had just digged it three feet deeper.

_All those he had cared for with one swift punch, and one beautiful lie_.


	23. Recovery

Fox lied alone, now and forever with no one to guide him toward the light and cleanse his sorrow of all his errors. Fox had screwed up; no that was putting it in the nicest of all terms. He had fucked up was all that could be said on the predicament, and it had costed him everything. Well perhaps not everything, but the stakes were indeed high in this life of the high roller and now he was paying its unimaginable toll. The web of friends had been broken once more, only this time 5 times as bad. Like before with Jessie, the friends had split up but this time not all against Fox. No this time it was much worse and degraded. This time the friends were truly scattered, and if they weren't together in small groups, they were on their own.

Krystal wanted nothing to do with anyone now. It had come to her attention that Fox was indeed cheating on her, but more then just the vulpine was aware of the factor. No her so called 'friends', even her most darling friend Fara had known the truth and chose to keep it a secret from her. She would have none of it and none of Fox or his baby girl now. In her eyes, they were on their own and mommy wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She felt bad for the poor kit as she had lost her second mother but didn't feel bad for daddy. And words of her moving away had spread.

Miyu's morale and beliefs were as shattered as the vixens. Though it was her own fault, she wasn't aware and her rational side had controlled and consumed her being and actions. Now the thought of Fox not loving her and he lying to her even though she just didn't understand had been driven deep into her mind and thoughts. Maybe she loved him and maybe she didn't, but he couldn't take it back now after he had thrown it out there. If she couldn't get him to love her, then she was wasting her time. Whether she had taken her medicine or not, she would have none of it. Fox was nothing more then a shadowy figure in the back of her mind now, no it was time to move forward.

Fara, unlike the other girls who had been involved in the confrontation however, did not hate Fox. Sure she was angry with the vulpine and how he had dragged her into the middle of her problems, but she couldn't hold it against him. After all, it was her own choice to visit the young man and see how he was doing just as Krystal and Miyu _conveniently_ both arrived at the same time. Though she was angry, she couldn't hold it to Fox and really it made her feel sad. She was only trying to help and be there like a true friend, and now it had costed her a true friend. Whether Fox was cheating on Krystal with her or not, the blue vixen wouldn't listen to reasoning. And would have nothing more to do with Fara at all, now and forever.

Falco wasn't one for many words, but when Fox had told him just what had happened he suddenly began talking much more. Although he felt truly bad for the vulpine…it really was his own fault. Now Falco wasn't mad at the vulpine for any reason, he just truly didn't know how he could be of any help. This was more of an issue for the girls to sort and figure out. Men weren't known for their strong emotions, it was normally a women's right. He didn't want to choose between Fara, Krystal, and Miyu, although it seemed to be heading that way. All he could do was wish them, and Fox for the best.

Katt was in the same predicament, only with the girl's involvement however. She had heard all three stories from all three of the girls and with no doubt about it; it was truly Fox's own fault. She was getting sick and tired of being in the middle of other people's drama. But that was the life of a dramatic friend after all, listening to the same story over, and over, and over again. She didn't want to choose between the three girls. Although Fara was a bit more reasonable then either Krystal or Miyu, both of the fighting ladies demanded Katt side with them, and leave the other in the dust. To settle the argument, she would have none of it. If Fara wanted to be friends and let her see reasoning then great. But if the others wouldn't, well she would be sticking with Falco a lot more then.

Bill was perhaps Fox's only true friend left besides Falco. Although he would stick by Fox, Fay wouldn't have much to do with him for quite some time. Naturally being friends with the lynx for so long, Fay had sided with Miyu and would stand by her as she recovered from this traumatic event. But Bill's love of friendship could possibly be put to the test if Fay demands that he stays away from Fox. Though she hadn't said anything yet, he was quite confident that in due time she would. But Fay should know better then that, he had explained it once before. Fox was his true and probably most eldest friend. He would stick by his troubled brother in his time of need.

Fay on the other hand, was not so merciful. She had always made it her purpose to make other people's business her own. She was furious at both Fox and Krystal and didn't feel much sympathy for the vulpine. Sure she felt bad that it had come to this, but Fox should have been responsible and took care of it _long _before it came to be and avoided the incident all together. You would think such an event like impregnating a girl and having a baby would teach you to be responsible, but she figured Fox just wasn't up to par in those fields of learning. No in her eyes he was on his own and she would stand by her eldest friend Miyu as she tried to recover from the fatal strike to her heart.

Luna felt so sorry, truly sorry for the vulpine. Truth be told she wasn't apart of the 'web' of friendship among the vulpine's group, though their meaningful time spent together however brief had pushed her into feeling sorry and ultimately guilty for Fox's miserable feeling. Perhaps if she had been stronger, not caved in so easily to the vulpine's charm, he could have avoided the scene all together and still ended it with Krystal without such an event occurring. But of all the characters, she was the most mature in situations like these. She knew that yes it hurt and yes it would continue to hurt for some time, but the sooner you looked toward a brighter day and a brighter future, the sooner it would come and the Solar shinned brightly once more. Even though it wasn't her place, she would be there for Fox.

All the friends had their own appeals, feelings and understanding of the situation now. All that was keeping them away were themselves. This web had been burned and had disintegrated from their lives and feelings of right and wrong. There's an old saying that the only separation of true friends is each other. Only together could they put the web of friendship back together and be there for one another when skies seemed cloudy on the darkest of days. The only question is now: Would they be? It seemed as though they were done with one another for good.

X

Vixy had noticed Fox had been very quietly lately, as his smile had faded from his being. Even Jamie couldn't bring his smile back. He tended to her almost emotionless, but tried to stay positive for the baby's sake. As she prepared dinner she just couldn't stand by and watch any longer.

"Fox honey is something wrong? You looked troubled." The young man had just gotten up from his sitting place as he tucked Jamie into his arms; it was about nap time for her. He didn't even look toward Vixy; he only kept his attention truly toward the baby.

"Mom…" He started out quietly, his voice frail and hardly above a whisper. "I don't think Krystal will be coming around anytime soon."

"Oh honey, did you two break up?" She gave the young man his sympathy, but of course she would. Vixy was his own mother after all, but she didn't know what happened the day before. Fox hadn't told his parents and frankly he didn't feel as though he should nor did he want to. He just gave them the story that was bland enough to pass.

"It just…didn't work out." After that he excused himself with no other words, and headed up the stairs to tuck Jamie away. Vixy couldn't help but feeling sad as she turned back toward dinner. Krystal was a nice girl and they seemed right for one another. Though if it wasn't meant to…then it wasn't meant to be. Nothing more can be done. But most of all she felt bad for poor sweet Jamie. Now once more she was truly empty of the love of a mother.

Jamie fell fast asleep as Fox watched her slumber. He kissed her forehead gently and brushed past her ears. She was beautiful to him; Jamie was about all he had left of a good feeling. She depended on him and Fox depended on her, more then he could ever imagine.

"Daddy loves you." He was trying to be strong, be mature and face the Makers. It was all his fault, Krystal wasn't coming back. "And mommy loves you too. Even if she isn't here with us anymore." God he needed to get out of here and get some fresh air. Fox tuned in the walkie talkie incase Jamie woke up and would cry for Fox. This was too much for one person to bear. People could literally go insane through the feelings Fox was going through. In all honesty he was surprised a barrel hadn't been lifted to his head yet. He needed fresh air, a view at the stars, and something to cleanse away his putrid thoughts and feelings from his vile body. He knew just what to do. The vulpine slipped on his swimming trunks from the day before, they still smelling like chlorine and a bit flakey and stiff at best from not being watched. But where he was going it wouldn't matter. He slipped into his parent's room toward the control panel that operated their built in Jacuzzi and spa. He quickly went to work as the large machine started bubbling the always heated water and shifted its position outside onto the houses balcony. Fox quickly damped himself in his parents shower and stepped outside onto the balcony. Solar was starting to descend downward as the stars were becoming more visible by the minute. He placed down the walkie talkie and sank straight into the bubbles of relief. Somehow it felt good, that he could still find minor joy in his miserable life of pain.

A knock came to the door as Vixy wondered who it could be at this time of the day, nearly evening. She opened the door to see the face of a newcomer, someone she had never seen. A she-wolf stood in her doorsteps, eyes of cerulean blue and fur like a darkened silver grace.

"Hello you must be Mrs. McCloud. My name is Luna is Fox around?"

"Yes but he's…" Vixy didn't know what to do exactly in this predicament. Fox was definitely not himself and probably wasn't expecting company. But she figured he needed someone to talk to, perhaps this new girl could help the troubled young man. "Yes from what I believe he's in the hot tub right now."

"Oh I can come back another time then. If this is a bad time." She put up her hands defensively; she didn't want to intrude Fox on his own time if he didn't wish to see anybody.

"No you're more then welcome to go up to the balcony. He's a bit troubled right now and depressed, maybe you could help him. You know talk to him."

"I'll try." Luna walked into the small home to find it very lovely. She was no expert but by judging Vixy's first reaction to Fox's bitterness it seemed as though he hadn't broken the news to his parents just yet, or wished to keep the truth away from them. Either way she wasn't going to argue, she was here for Fox after all.

"He's up on the balcony. Got up the stairs the door directly in front of you leads straight into my bedroom. Just walk straight through to the other side and the balcony door is right there.

"Okay thank you Mrs. McCloud." Vixy wanted to calm the child and merely say she could call the elder vixen by her first name. But she decided against it, this was a new girl after all. One that she had never seen and had no idea she knew Fox. It could wait she figured, until the two grew closer and they were associated better. Luna followed the directions as instructed as she entered the private door of the parent's room. She went straight toward the balcony but paused before she opened the door. She heard something, it sounded as though music was playing. She looked through the cracks of the window blinds and sure as it was Fox was laying back, eyes closed up to the sky.

_I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign_

The song was all too familiar to Luna. She had heard it time and time again, she had listened to it numerous times…It's what she mainly listened to when she was depressed about this sort of issue. Fox opened his eyes up to the darkened sky still lit up slightly by Solar. A beautiful blend of orange and blue as the stars lit up all around him. Too many to count…just like the mistakes he had made.

_I can feel you falling away_

Falling, that was the perfect word to describe his situation, his attitude, his entire life. His life had been falling at an incredibly fast pace. He had been growing up so fast, without the maturity to handle all of life's problems. And in the end…Life just proved too much for the young teen.

_No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break_

Fox heard the door open as he looked straight forward expecting it to be his mother or so. But it was something he definitely wasn't expecting. Though he jumped a little at first, his mood hadn't change with Luna's arrival. The two just looked at one another, she knew what was going on, what had happened…She wanted to be there for him, but just what could she do? They looked away from one another, what's done is done…How could Luna make it any better? The petite she-wolf slipped from her outer clothing. She never went home after work and still had her bathing uniform still on. She slipped into the water sitting next to the vulpine as they still hadn't spoken toward one another at all. But words weren't needed in meetings such as this. A comforting look, a happy nudge, a blissful kiss, spoke all the words needed.

_I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain_

Luna got close as she rested her head onto Fox's strong chest. She was there for him; she wanted to be there for him. But she felt as though it wasn't enough. Truth be told Fox enjoyed her company, if only he could find something to say. What could he say? That he screwed up? That everything was his fault? Nothing seemed so sweet.

"I'm sorry." She finally broke the silence as he looked down to her and her upwards toward him. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through. I just want you to know you're not alone."

_Daylight dies  
Blackout the sky  
Does anyone care?  
Is anybody there? _

"I know. But you shouldn't be sorry…It's all my fault. I fucked up big time."

_Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again_

"You tried your best." She tried to comfort him. She had never seen him like this. So miserable, so despondent, so hopeless. "It was bound to happen, but it took great courage for you to try and keep it together."

_God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun_

"But I couldn't…I couldn't keep it from happening. And it costed me more then I could possibly imagine."

"That's life for you Fox. Life works in mysterious ways. Sometimes it can flutter in your heart like a butterfly…or string you on the butt like a bee. You just have to decide which one you are. The butterfly or the bee." Honestly…the vulpine thought that was one of the corniest sayings he had ever heard. But it did hold great meaning, and he was talking to Luna after all. The amazing wolf who was a master at the game of love.

_Give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood _

"You're a great friend Luna. I wish I had more friends like you…You're so understanding. I think I just lost all my friends like that."

"I'm sorry Fox. I wish I could be more help to you." She snuggled up closer to the young man and closed her cerulean crystals. He didn't know how to respond to that. He could just say that this was good enough, that her company kept him from going insane. But he felt as though it wasn't enough…that he needed something more. But of course he couldn't ask that of Luna. They were just friends after all…

"I know, thank you." Was all he could say.

_Just give me a sign  
there's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood_

"Do you want a sign Fox?" He looked down to her strangely as Luna let loose of her words. "A sign to show you that everything will be alright? We like the same music, we like a lot of the same things."

"I would love one." _Love_. He had used that word too freely in his past as Fox mentally slapped himself. The next time he would use that word…is when he looked straight into the eyes of that one special women who would claim his heart. He would tell her he loved her, and mean it.

"I'll show you." Luna picked herself up as she sat up straight. She gently took hold of Fox's face and brought him in close, planting a loving kiss onto his forehead. He needed that; he truly did feel a little better. Knowing that if anything, Luna would be there for him, and always will be. As they distanced apart, she saw the smile she loved to see return. It was small and weak, but it was there.

_Forever - and ever  
The scars will remain_

Perhaps the scars would remain, perhaps they would never vanish. That's why they were scars after all. Remembrance marks of pain that never went away. But even scars healed in time, and with Luna's support. Fox was sure his scars would eventually fade from view.

"Thank you Luna, thank you for everything." She smiled a small smile to his kind words. Luna snuggled back up against his side, closing her eyes as her smile slightly widened. Fox leaned up against her side, resting his head on top of her own. Though he suffered so much, he hadn't lost it all. The web of friends were scattered perhaps, but never truly broken. He had his friends, his family, Luna's love and support. And above all else; his beautiful baby girl. A nice start on the road towards recovery.

_Though the scars would never leave his heart, he could lighten and diminish the feeling._

_Author's Notes_

_Song Used: Give Me A Sign – By Breaking Benjamin _


	24. Life's Greatest Lesson: It Goes On

About a weeks time had passed since the big fight, and it gave much needed time for everyone to settle down. Though everything was far from normal, and far from being happy, everything and everyone were…peaceful in a way. The groups stuck by themselves and themselves only, this web of friendship had not been put back together and most likely never would be. Not unless they all came together and apologize, but this group was filled with much stubborn ladies and gentlemen. And it seemed as though the group would never be the same. They didn't mind so much though…it was apart of life, moving on, sometimes leaving others behind. Only to explore the world around life and discover new faces. It was comforting, somehow.

Fox still felt horrible, that all his friends were dragged into it because of his doing. He was surprised honestly, that they didn't all hate him for turning his back on his friends once again. Though he did turn his back with Miyu, another friend in this group, so perhaps that gave him a little more breathing room. He just couldn't imagine how Krystal must be feeling. She trusted him, she was there for him, she loved him and his baby girl Jamie. And how was she repaid? Back stabbed. If he thought she hated him now, oh man her parents were a whole different story. They had disliked the vulpine ever since Krystal had been beat up by Jessie. Though it was mainly her father, her mother was more understanding. But now there was no mercy or sympathy for the vulpine at all. And the family was talking about moving away, for Krystal's sake. But it wasn't an easy position they were in, with Krystal's father being the representative of Cerinia in the Lylat System, switching places with another family could be difficult and take some time. And for now, Krystal had to go to school, and live life just how she would without her friends. How she was when she first got here, closed off to everybody, intentionally rude, and keeping to herself.

All of them were invisible to one another. It's as if they dropped from the face of the universe without the attention coming to any of them. Like and drama and school went on as the friends broke apart, and none of them were complaining about it. The only one who seemed to still be aware was Fox of course. After all he was the center piece in this fight. And although he wished the friends would not be separated from one another, it couldn't be done. He had caused this, and his friends were now paying the price for his mistakes. But that's being a good friend after all, being there when no one else will.

X

It was your typical, as average as possible day at school. Krystal packed her things into her locker and walked toward her next class in a bit faster, steadier pace now that she didn't associate with anyone. Her face was kept blank and empty of any emotions, her eyes only straight forward; everyone on the sides was left forgotten. She passed by Falco and Katt in the hallways, and just like it had been all week. There were merely shadows in her mind, not making the slightest remark on one another. Ghosts haunting a school hallway sounded about right.

"Krystal how's my favorite vixen?" That all too familiar voice came to her once more, ever since she and Fox broke up. She turned to see him, that jungle panther that just kept coming back for more.

"What do you want Panther?"

"You know I heard that you and Fox broke up a while ago. I'm sorry to hear that I heard he had been cheating on you."

"Yea? And so does the entire school, I don't care just leave me alone."

"Hey now." He stepped in between her and the classroom door as other kids slipped around the two and made their way in. "I'm just trying to be friendly ya know? Just want to help." Help? Krystal knew she didn't need help, that he didn't want to help her. He just saw this as an opportunity to catch the rebound, a golden opportunity. If only Krystal was as stupid as the many other girls he may have charmed. If Fox, the nicest guy she had ever met, was cheating on her. Then how many girls would this guy be cheating on her with? Perhaps a dozen or more? She wouldn't be surprised.

"No." She stated bluntly and pushed him out of her way. "Just leave me alone." And with that Panther had been defeated…For now at least. Perhaps another day fortune would smile down upon him.

X

Fara stepped through her home door as she dropped her house keys on the nearest night stand and dropped her bag to the ground. It was empty as always, her father wasn't around and probably at work. Fara slipped off her shoes and unbuttoned her school uniform blouse, it was never comfortable and really suffocated her but it wasn't about to change. It would really get annoying during the hotter days of Corneria as they were approaching rapidly. The young fennec had a migraine from school today. Maybe everyone else was fine with what was going on but she sure as hell wasn't. Still slightly angry at Fox she hadn't talked to the vulpine just yet. No she needed a bit more time. She walked toward her fridge and grabbed the first chilled water bottle she could find. The cap couldn't have come off any sooner as she held the bottle to her lips. The icy chill flowed down her esophagus and spread through her veins as she relished in its icy cold relief. Today had been hard especially; she didn't know how much longer she could handle this.

"Hey honey." She turned to see a surprise, her father home today instead of pushing pencils behind desks.

"Dad? How come you're not at work?"

"Thought I'd take the day off." Day off was for sure, as the father figure still wasn't dressed at four in the afternoon. He walked right by Fara as he too reached for some water; water is exactly what he needed to relax.

"Oh well that's good. It gets quiet around here with just the two of us and you're always gone."

"Yea I know Fara. Remember I said you can have friends over whenever you want." He smiled as he patted his daughters shoulder.

"Yea I know and maybe one day I will."

"Fara." His tone had changed; she expected another awkward father-daughter conversation on the complications of her life. "What's going on dear? More problems at school?"

"No…Well sort of." The two sat down at the kitchen table across from one another. Fara tried to unwind and relax. Allen deserved to hear the truth after all. "It's with Fox and Krystal really. They broke up and dragged me and all our other friends into the middle of it. Now it's…well it's pretty ugly."

"Oh dear." He breathed deeply through his nostrils, "Just like last time huh? Now you all are staying away from him?"

"For the meantime." She admitted, "I'm more mature now. I realized that…Well yea it was really his fault but it was my own fault that I went over in the first place to see how he was doing. Give it a little time I'm sure we'll get back to talking again."

"I really do hope so honey, Fox is a very nice young man. It would be a shame if you two didn't become friends again." Allen got up as he finished his water and dropped the bottle in the recycling. He turned and smiled toward his growing daughter again, "I'll have to admit Fara. I miss those days when you two were dating. They were some the happiest days of yours, and my life. And your mothers as well. Stay friends with Fox, friends like him are not so easily obtained. Just give it time." He left the fennec in a daze, although it was a weird feeling to be thinking of those days…when they were together. But she shook those thoughts away, the rest of his message was right. Fox although wasn't perfect, he was a great young man and true friends like him you meet once in a lifetime. Time was all that was needed. Time heals all wounds.

X

Miyu's own parents were quite well aware of what had happened and the full story entirely. When Miyu came home the night of the fight, all beat up they immediately demanded what had happened. When she explained that she and Krystal swapped fists they grew furious, but were practically powerless to do anything about it. After all Diane did let Miyu go without taking her medicine and that probably is what pushed the argument that became a brawl. But if there was anyone they were angry with most it was Fox. Why didn't he do anything to try and stop them from striking one another? Perhaps there was nothing he could do; after all it was two girls fighting over him. Now they wouldn't let her leave the house at all until they had proof Miyu had taken her medicine.

"Miyu dinners ready." Diane poked her head in to see it totally quiet in the lynx's room. She had been lost in thought ever since then. Hardly talking or interested in anything at all. They were lucky Fay was such a great friend, being there for the lynx in this time of sorrow.

"Okay."

"Don't you want to come and eat? You haven't eaten anything all day." She sounded concerned as always this entire week, but still nothing could change her mind.

"Maybe later."

"Alright then." She closed the door and left Miyu alone. Life seemed so different now in her eyes; life without Fox seemed empty and boring. But it was a life she would have to get use to. But it's a good thing she had such wonderful friends, as Fay walked in for another daily talking and ranting session. Friends like her came once in a lifetime.

X

Of all the friends who were involved in this confrontation, although it was his fault Fox seemed to be taking it the best. It's as though he said 'fuck it' to the world and life just kept moving on. Last time this happened he wasn't responsible and mature enough to face life and sometimes its injustices, and the end result was him running away. No this time he would stand his ground.

"Hey man." He turned to see a familiar face, though had been absent for sometime. He hadn't talked to this buddy of his ever since last year…when he kicked his ass in the center of the ring of Youth Slayers Court and then again at Jessie's party where Fox's entire life went downhill. "How are you?"

"Been a while Raven, I'm fine yourself?"

"Doing good, still wishing you would join YSC again but I'll leave you to it." The white furred vulpine patted his old friends shoulder respectfully. The fight that changed everything was no secret to him, hell it was no secret to anyone in the school. He just saw Fox gazing outside the school window the size of a wall all by himself, looking lonely as usual. It had been a while; he just wanted to prove he was still his friend.

"Yea I'm sure you can imagine I'm to busy for that kind of stuff now."

"Yea I know man, life is hard sometimes."

"Real hard." He nodded to the white fur as Raven did the same.

"Listen dude I know you don't want to hear it and probably are questioning why I'm talking to you now. But I just wanted to say you have friends still. Even if you don't know it."

"Oh I know." Fox let out his held breath as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and still staring at the beautiful scenery before him as Solar was descending down letting out that beautiful orange glow. "It's just…life man. It's gonna happen."

"Yea it is, best not to dwell on it. Just remember dude everyone can go fuck themselves. Just stay true to your nature." Raven knew most of the story, so why was he saying stay true to your nature? Maybe he meant that Fox was wrong to cheat and meant to stay true to who he truly was. Or perhaps his advice was to just forget it and move on. Sure it hurt and was sad, but there was nothing he could do. And if there's nothing you can do then there's no point dwelling on it, because life will move on whether you are moving on or not. With no more words Raven left him alone again, he got out his point and just wanted to reassure the struggling vulpine that life has its problems. But the different between a good man and a great man is how they respond to life's problems.

X

He didn't know why but it wasn't dwelling in his mind so much now. Fox's life had turned completely upside down and yet he wasn't beating himself up so much anymore. Perhaps Luna had made him more mature then he first knew. As he held Jamie close to his heart to let her see the orange aurora of Solar, so many thoughts swam through his mind at lightning fast speeds as he stood outside his front porch. Maybe he was depressed and couldn't get out of this slump; after all it had been a week. Or perhaps his mind was so entranced on all of this the feelings and emotions of it all were being drained and dwindled down to nothing, so he couldn't feel so bad. He fell down and got right back up. Because he had something to get him out of this slump. He had friends, family, Luna and Jamie. He had all he needed to live.

He didn't know how, why or when he ended up in this position. Perhaps it was destined to happen with that first kiss with Luna, or perhaps when he had slept with Miyu. Maybe all the way back when he got jealous of Wolf and defended Miyu, it was a mystery to the vulpine. Perhaps it was all of those and more that led him into this position again, a position of great drama and trauma on the mind. He had two choices. He could sit back and wallow in his own great hurt of sorrow and do nothing about it. Or he could step up, be mature, dust himself off and move on just like everyone else has done already. It was just hard for him, everything felt so tense and gloom. As soon as he walked anywhere all eyes were on him. How could anyone live with that kind of attention? He couldn't imagine.

He could do many things. He could sit on his ass and piss and moan. Or he could get up on his own from this situation he was put in and play the hand he was dealt. It was just…difficult when you're constantly the center of attention. The cool kid who had to be involved with everything, for once he just wanted to fit in and be a normal boy. For one day, just one day he wished he could trade shoes with somebody else. And through the shoes, see just how their life was like compared to his own. So everyone else could see just how hard his life was, how hard it was to be Fox James McCloud, king of Shooting Star High, imprisoned in the drama of its halls. The perfect boy everyone saw him as but didn't comprehend to understand. Raising a baby girl on his own, trying to live a normal life. If anyone ever tried to live his life, he would be one tough act to follow. Trade shoes to see what it's like to feel his pain and he feels theirs.

But perhaps he had found someone to do that exactly. To trade shoes and see the world through their eyes. As she stepped up to the porch with that solemn smile, she had been there for him as always. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close, she could feel his strong heart keeping strong even throughout all of this. The two crowded the baby girl as she acted happy to see a new face; Luna had never seen the baby before. She was a darling, just like her daddy. No matter what happened in the future Fox wouldn't be falling behind to bitch and moan on what happened and what he had caused, there was nothing he could do. He was more mature now.

_Throughout life its lessons are hard to understand and mysterious at best. But life's greatest lesson is quite easy to understand: It goes on…_

_The End_

_Inspirational Song: Beautiful – By Eminem_

_Shout out: Thanks again to all my friends, followers, reviewers and watchers throughout another finished part of the series. Your inspiration is what keeps me here even on the darkest of hours and the gloomiest of days._

To be concluded in the final installment: _Star Fox (The) High Reel Days – TBA _

_Until Next Time!_

_Zythxx _


End file.
